Imperdonable
by mishima sashi
Summary: si alguien toca alg sumanente preciado para Alucard pues hay que darlo por muerto no creen? pues esta historia va entorno a eso Seras que hizo algo que alucard nunca podria perdonar
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Un gusto que me estés leyendo,gracias,soy una novata asi que no esperes algo perfecto pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo este es uno de mis primeros fics espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo bien pues ahí va la historia XD Pstd:perdon por los horrores ortograficos

Disclaimer:los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen todos los derechos son del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano

**Imperdonable**

Se observa a una rubia de pelo corto y unos ojos color celeste ensangrentada en el suelo,seras victoria,tirada en posición fetal aparentemente con un gran dolor, que no solo era físico sino también era un dolor…sentimental…lloraba una parte sabiendo que iba a morir y por otra…la otra razón estaba frente a ella un hombre,si es que a el se le podía decir asi,vestia un traje victoriano un sombrero que le cubria parte del rostro pelo negro mas una sonrisa de aparete sinismo en el rostro,Alucard, tenia su su pistola favorita en las manos mientras apuntaba al engendro que el había creado

-por…que…? Por que…yo…yo no quería hacerlo…lo siento maestro…lo sient…-no pudo continuarpor que a la boca de la joven le había llegado sangre que provenia de sus entrañas que estaban completamente destruidas

-y lo vas a sentir mucho mas haora maldita perra-se dirigía alucard a seras,ella derramaba lagrimas en silencio mirando los pies de su amo-lo que hiciste es algo que jamas perdonare –despues de dicho eso se puso a reir desquiciadamente

-alucard! Maldición detente!-decia desde atrás otra rubia pero esta vez con el pelo largo unos lentes y en traje elegante el cual siempre llevaba puesto ,este también ensangentado en la parte del estomago,Integra,fue sorprendente que se haya levantado en tales condiciones ya que ella se iba desangrando a cada paso que daba-que demonios se supone que estas haciendo!

-ama…-el seguía apuntando a seras con su arma que llevaba las temibles balas bendecidas,las cuales podian llegar a matar a seras,volteado con una expresión seria al ver a su amada Integra,para después mostrar denuevo esa sonrisa que era común ver en su rostro

-señorita…Integra…-decia seras que yacia tirada en el piso

Quedando en un cuadro donde había una seras ensangrenrada en el suelo derramando lagriamas las cuales se mezclaban con su sangre,Integra apoyada en su brazo derecho contra el marco apretando el lugar de la emorragia mirando fijamente a Alucard,mientras este también la miraba con con esa sonrisa sínica que siempre llevaba en el rostro,todo esto en la oficina de Hellsing.

Pero…por que el de todo esto,por que el de esa escena desconcertante,pues esto fue hace tan solo una semana en una semana el mundo de estos tres personajes había cambiado radicalmente y esto comienza asi…

Ujum! Corto no es cierto? Pues es como un como se dice…un…un prologo o no sabría como llamarlo XD ya que esta historia esta divida en 7 dias + uno este el número 8 que es donde ocurre la tragedia no se preocupen esta historia ya esta finalizada asi que posiblemente no tarde tanto en subirla,bien entonces gracias por haber leído este pequeño fic X3 sayonara goodbye!


	2. Dia 1

**Hola! Que tal? Wow nunca me había dado cuenta que escribir un fan fic había sido tan...tan envisiante y al mismo tiempo tan costoso no se cuando terminare esto pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible por que leer un fic incompleto es algo fastidioso...segun yo asi que bien,gracias por estar leyendo mi historia,ha! y en especial gracias a:Asdf,Kirara Hell,AlexandraRomance y a Celtica por haberme brindado mis primeros reviews me hizo tan feliz n.n casi lloro al verlos XD bien tratare de no defraudarlos...  
**

**Pstd:mmm...no he visto las ovas de hellsing asi que solo conozco los personajes principales espero no les incomode...X3**

**DIA 1**

Después de la batalla a muerte entre de Alucard habían encarcelado a Integra estaba bajo custodia ya que era culpada por la muerte dela gran mayoría de los hombre de su compañía era inculpada por negligencia e irresponsabilidad ,Ella no tardo mucho en salir ya que prevenía que en algún momento llegaría a pasar algo parecido en algún momento así que tenia a Walter y a Alucard de su parte así que no fue mucho el tiempo el que estuvo bajo observación y al final terminaron encarcelando a (ese tipo que la llama cerda XD) ya que el andaba detrás de todo lo que había pasado

Un año exactamente después de lo sucedido Integra no tuvo necesidad de reclutar a mas hombres ya que después de ese hecho catastrófico la ciudad se había tornado con una paz inexplicable…

Alucard le resultaba sumamente incomodo y molesto el no poder salir al exterior a volar cabezas como generalmente hacia ,había decidido seguir esperando a por algo de acción en la corporación Hellsing de todas formas si no hubiera sido por integra el seguiría encadenado en ese solitario sótano

Seras ya no se preocupaba demasiado si era humana o no ,es mas ella solía salir a dar paseos por las noches hasta pensaba en conseguir un trabajo de mesera o algo parecido ya no deseaba trabajar en algo violento ya que ella creía que ya había vivido demasiadas malas experiencias aunque seguía dispuesta a batallar con lo que sea si es que el momento lo ameritaba

Mientras que Integra se encargaba de que no haya ninguna rareza en la ciudad, cosa que al igual que alucard la hacia poner furiosa ya que no podía hacer nada contra esa detestable paz que se vivía en esos días y que su compañía se vea podrida a ya sin uso ya muchas personas habían desertado ya que como no había nada que hacer a sus soldados no les convenía estar inactivos así que era razonable que renuncien

Seras se encontraba tumbada en su cama de estomago con las piernas elevadas desde las rodillas leyendo una revista que se había comprado hace poco y entonces encontró una encuesta que llevaba por titulo "que tan enamoradas estas?"

-enamorada…estas?-decía en voz alta mientras leía- enamorada he? Mmm…no había pensado en eso…he!-grito mientras que sus mejillas se empezaban a ponerse coloradas al pensar el el hombre que hace ya tiempo le había salvado o mejor dicho dado una nueva vida-ma…maestro…no! Maldición seras que te pasa!? En que estas pensando eso es una locura!...argh! po…por que estoy hablando sola!

Mientras que en otro lado de la mansión estaba una rubia de cabello largo sentada en una gran silla rotatoria viendo hacia afuera desde su ventana con un puro encendido en medio de sus labios

-haaa…supongo que nuestro tiempo ya ha pasado….-decía apartándose su puro de los labios

-supones? O estas segura…-decía un vampiro de gran altura detrás de ella

-Alucard ,tu debes estar hartado de estar en tu escondite todo el tiempo no es cierto?

-es lo que tu crees mi ama

-si es algo que cualquiera deduciría tan solo con tenerte en frente o al menos tu para mi eres como un libro abierto-dijo tranquilamente mientras el vampiro la miraba divertido ya que hace tiempo no sostenían una conversación

-pues no del todo, hay cosas que usted no conoce de mi

-así? Pues hiciste mal en decírmelo –decía mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sillón para caminar acercándose hacia Alucard-por que…-decía cuando ya estaba su cuerpo cerca al de el y esta vez iba acercando su rostro-no evitare querer saberlo mi fiel sirviente…-con su rostro cerca del vampiro dejando sentir su respiración contra la del vampiro, mientras este por fuera mostraba una gran sonrisa de burla hacia Integra, mientras que por dentro se estremecía al sentir que los labios de esta estaban a solo centímetros de los suyos

-en ese caso esto se tornara divertido mi ama-decía el vampiro en forma de reto, el sabia que en ese entorno de aburrimiento y esa paz incomoda ella no se podría resistir, ella para el también era como un libro abierto

-mañana…-dijo apartándose y dándole la espalda a Alucard

-…-no supo que responder

-en el "castillo argedrac"…te esperare a las 15:00 ni un minuto mas ni menos si no estas a la hora acordada recibirás un castigo- le decía aun de espaldas dirigiéndose a la puerta

-ahahahaha!-lo que le había acabado de decir integra le había causado risa, no precisamente por que fuese gracioso sino por que Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing ,Integra! Su ama, le había propuesto una cita? Al pensar eso se asusto por un momento por suerte para el Integra estaba espaldas

-Alucard entendiste lo que te dije! Espero que si por que si faltas yo misma me encargare de tu castigo!-grito con un tono de enojo avanzo hasta la salida y salio no sin antes azotar la puerta fuertemente como para hacer sentir a Alucard como un niño pequeño y que con ese gesto había sido regañado

-si mi ama-dijo suavemente -estaré esperándote en nuestro castillo-con una sonrisa un poco más suave

-!-se escucho un grito al otro lado del lugar

- chica policía-dijo Alucard extrañado dirigiéndose hacia el lugar

-n-n-n-n-no p-puede seeer es la quinta vez que lo hago! Y me sale completamente enamorada! Este cuestionario tiene que estar mal-decia Seras con un notable sonrojo el las mejillas-y-yo n puedo el es mi maestro…-decía avergonzada-_pero…y si si es cierto y en verdad el…a mi…no! Debo estar equivocada no hay razones…bueno si las hay pero no…tal vez es por que no veo mas hombres que a el por dios! Si nisiquera es humano…aunque yo tampoco lo soy! Pero…tampoco se si el siente algo por m…_

_-_chica policía parece que tu también te has comenzado a aburrir…-dijo de repente a su lado una sombra negra, que como truco de magia apareció a su costado

-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-maestro!-dijo seras al darse cuenta lo que hace un momento pensaba sobre este entonces se apresuro a tapar la revista que leía pero solo logro cerrarla antes de que Alucard la tome entre sus manos?

-chica policía tu lees estas porquerías de humanos-pero se detuvo que en la portada había unas letras en azul brillante que decían "los mejores consejos para una cita", por dios Alucard se lo había tomado en serio lo que había pasado con Integra-chica policía me quedare con esto un instante

He!? S-si ma-maestro- decía mientras miraba al piso y trataba de disimular un sonrojo que se le había empezado a marcar claramente en el momento que Alucard había tomado la revista en sus manos, era normal ya que pensaba que encontraría el cuestionario ya marcado y que descubriera que ella lo había realizado

Alucard desapareció en el momento que Seras le había dado su aprobación

-he! Un momento mi maestro se acaba de llevar mi revista?

-…-_que me pasa?_ Pensó Alucard al darse cuenta que prácticamente había huido con la revista de "la chica policía", al pensar eso se sintió totalmente estúpido, se sentía como una chica de catorce años que va a tener una cita con su novio y no espera para el día y antes de eso ya esta escogiendo ropa para verse bien ante el-Integra, si esto era lo que querías lograr estate feliz me siento asquerosamente humillado, por que gracias a ti estoy actuando así

Vio la revista y poniendo una cara de fastidio abrió la revista en el articulo que le había llamado la atención, lo vuelvo recalcar se sentía demasiado estúpido, y leyó un momento

"una chica siempre te hará esperar en la cita si no es así pues eres un chico afortunado lo normal es que te esperen sentadas en una banca debajo de la sombra de un árbol con unos pequeños rayos de sol cayendo sobre la persona lo que tu chico debes hacer es rápidamente disculparte por la tardanza y para disculparte invitarle algo…"

-por que pierdo mi tiempo en basura como esta no voy a dejar que esto me domine, Integra aunque seas mi ama no dejare que te burles de mi-dijo mientras tiraba la dichosa revista al suelo y luego se iba con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, esta por haber podido dominar el deseo de querer seguir leyendo

Integra estaba en el jardín a tomar un poco de aire de todas formas si seguía sellando esos papeles o no sabia que nada cambiaria, ya no había nada interesante que hacer y pensaba lo que debía hacer para el día de mañana, hace tiempo que ellos dos n iban a su castillo "argedrac"

-argedrac…Alucard recordara el porqué de ese nombre?...ja! probablemente no…-integra se sentía igualmente de estúpida que Alucard-mira que estar pensando en ti…-no sabia como explicar lo que sentía le causaba cólera el aceptar de lo que se trataba, por eso precisamente le pidió a Alucard que fuera con ella, de todas formas en todos los años que estuvieron juntos desde que se inicio con la compañía hellsing no hacía mas que trabajar incansablemente y nunca se ocupaba de ella o de lo que sentía, ella prefería dejarlo a un lado e ignorarlos, pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado se sentía extraña empezaba a ver a Alucard de una forma que le resultaba sumamente extraña, o tal vez siempre lo había visto así pero no quería aceptar eso tan extraño que sentía-Alucard estar por siempre conmigo?...-dijo repitiendo esa pregunta que hace años le había hecho a su fiel sirviente, mientras recordaba eso una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios

-+FLASH BACK+-

Estaban Alucard e Integra en una plaza era el dia que cumplía 13 años ,con esa blusa de color blanco un lazo cerca del cuello y su falda tableada de color azul opaco era una de las pocas oportunidades que ella misma se daba para salir de la mansión y por fin poder ir afuera y comportarse como lo que aun era una niña a pesar de sus 13 años recién cumplidos en el interior quería ser normal como las demás pero por otro lado sabia que no debía defraudar asu ya fallecido padre

-oye Alucard…mira encontré un espejo en el suelo….sabes descubra algo gracioso para mi estas a mi derecha pero en el espejo estas a mi izquierda y sabes escribí tu nombre en la arena lo vi por mi espejo…decía dracula…como el conde Drácula que se cuenta en los libros…

-mi ama…-no tenia intención de decirle detalles sobre su antigua vida por lo menos ese día no, se detuvo un instante por que habían empezado a caer gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza

Entonces si pensarlo dos veces tomo a Integra de la muñeca y corrió hacia una pequeña casa deshabitada, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte, mientras corrían integra se tropezó cayendo inmediatamente a un charco de agua

-maldición!-refunfuño integra mientras se levantaba

-esta bien ama?-decía Alucard que aun tenia en su mano la pequeña muñeca de Integra –me permita cargarla

-que?-integra pensó que no había escuchado bien cuando-kya! Alucard!-Alucard ya la había tomado entre sus brazos, Integra al estar en sus brazos sintió un calor fuerte, como en un día de invierno uno se queda dormido al lado de una estufa, se sonrojo al poder ver tan de cerca a la persona que hace poco la había salvado

Al instante alucard pudo correr mas rápidamente hacia esa pequeña casa, cuando entraron bajo a Integra al suelo con delicadeza, ese día que era especial para ella, el quería de alguna forma dejar de fastidiarle la vida y tratar de controlarse y no molestarla ya después tenia tiempo para hacerlo

-mi ama tome esto y cúbrase –le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa al ver a una Integra llena de lodo sobre su ropa y resaltaba mucho las manchas sobre su blusa blanca mientras tiraba bruscamente su saco sobre su cabeza

- Alucard! Eres un idiota chupasangre!-decía integra revolviéndose entre la gabardina de alucard que casi la ahoga

-jajajaja –reía sínicamente al ver a una integra moviéndose como sanguijuela dentro de su sac

,eran las 4 de la tarde cuando llegaron al parque así que habían estado dos hora allí cuando empezó a llover ya eran las 6 así que ya había comenzado a oscurecer, Alucard se dio cuenta de eso entonces inmediatamente prendió una pequeña fogata mientras integra se quitaba la blusa que estaba totalmente empapada y se ponía en su lugar el saco que Alucard le había prestado ,Alucard había quedado en un delgado chaleco con su camisa blanca

-_"era tan caliente"-_pensaba Integra al recordar el contacto de ella con el pecho de Alucard, mientras se acercaba al vampiro-Alucard…puedo…

-que te pasa?-dijo a Alucard viéndola con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba

Entonces Integra cerrando los ojos dijo con voz fuerte y firme aunque ella estaba un poco sonrojada-POR FAVOR DEJAME RECOSTARME SOBRE TU PECHO!

Alucard se quedo mudo no solo por la propuesta sino por la forma en que lo dijo pero de inmediato dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro-que pasa ama? Es que acaso le gusto?

Integra abrió grande los ojos y casi al instante los lleno de furia y enojo-mejor olvídalo! Alucard! De todas formas era solo para calentarme pero pensándolo bien prefiero morir de frio que volver a tener contacto con una bestia inmunda-lo que le había dicho a Integra no le pareció gracioso, Integra era orgullosa ,ya desde hace medio año que tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hacia el vampiro pero no quería aceptarlo y no lo iba a hacer

-bien pero si así lo prefiere usted puede…-abriendo los brazos en forma de abrazo burlescamente le dedico una sonrisa

-…basura inmunda…-dijo Integra dándole la espalda a Alucard ,era su forma de no mostrar sus sentimientos que aun no lograba controlar, y se fue a un rincón quitándose el abrigo de a}Alucard

Y así transcurrió las ultimas horas del cumpleaños, a las dos horas de estar allí Integra se quedo dormida, temblaba en esa esquina, Alucard que buen gusto se había dado al hacer enfadar a Integra, no lo pudo evitar ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños, al verla con frio la volvió a tapar con su abrigo a así transcurrió la noche hasta el día siguiente…

-+FLASH BACK+-


	3. Dia 2

**Wooow 01:40 am 10/08/2012 hay que ver lo que hago para no perder la inspiración (si yo que soy novata hago esta locura que harán los expertos! O.O) bien, como siempre aquí nuevamente con el dilema de que decir, pues…la historia comenzara con un pedacito que no pude contar el anterior capitulo así que el titulo viene después (DIA 2), pues también ha sido el capitulo (hasta ahora) mas largo que he escrito me duele la muñeca! XD. Bien como siempre muchas gracias a los que leen este fanfiction y sobre todo gracias a los que me dan ánimos y de alguna forma me motivan a continuar la historia a ti que estas leyendo en este momento X3 gracias, ha! y perdón por los horrores ortográficos XD**

**Disclaimer : Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

-+FLASH BACK+-

En el transcurso de la noche Alucard no podía conciliar el sueño, miraba hacia una pared fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por que en su cabeza se repetía un y otra vez con la voz de su pequeña ama "_POR FAVOR DEJAME RECOSTARME SOBRE TU PECHO!"_-jajaja- soltó una risa casi imperceptible, grande fue su sorpresa al observar a su ama levantarse de esa esquina fría en la cual hace exactamente hace 4 horas se había quedado dormida, daba una impresión de zombi lo extraño era que no soltaba el saco el cual Alucard había utilizado para cubrirla, lo agarraba con su mano izquierda como si fuera una especie de manta favorita. Alucard se encontraba sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra encogida hacia el, como si estuviera sonámbula se dirigió directamente hasta Alucard y se acomodó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda y se recostó como ella quería, en ese caliente pecho

-Alucard…estarás por siempre conmigo?...-decía mientras se acomodaba sobre el y al mismo tiempo se cubría con su gabardina

-si es eso lo que desea ama…-decía con una sonrisa al poder sentir tan cerca la presencia de Integra ya que eran raras las veces en las cuales ella no estaba metida en lo de su padre y que no era tan distante hacia los demás-estaré por la eternidad con usted

-Alucard…este lugar es como un castillo para mi…pasado el tiempo desearía volver aquí…sabias que mi nombre al revés es argetni…no me gusta-decía entre cortado mientras trataba de mantener los ajos abiertos-el nombre de este castillo será argedrac…es una fusión de nuestros nombres haaaa- decía mientras bostezaba-es nuestro castillo…mi Alucard-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser vencida por el sueño y quedarse profundamente dormida

Alucard no agrego nada por que se sentía bien, como en años no se había sentido de alguna forma agradecía profundamente a ese tío de Integra el que la haya tratado de matar, por que si no hubiese sido así no habría despertado ese sentimiento en el que tal vez nunca había existido ahora lo había llegado a sentir…

-+FLASH BACK+-

**Día 2**

Se podía observar a un Walter preparando él te como ya era de costumbre para Sir. Integra cuando alguien se presenta detrás de el con una sonrisa que era característica de este personaje

-Alucard…que pasa? Ya no hay nadie a quien molestar?...-decía tranquilo Walter sin detenerse en lo que hacia

-típico Walter tan o mas antipático que mi ama…-exclamaba alucard con una sonrisa

-la señorita Seras te estaba buscando hace un momento pregunto por ti y le dije que tal vez estabas con así que-pero antes de que Walter acabara la frase Alucard había desaparecido-maldición…

Seras subiendo unas gradas nerviosa pensando en que al verlo nuevamente a su maestro- ella como reaccionaria? Estaba nerviosa casi temblando de la excitación, quería saber que es lo que piensa de ella, si es que el sentía lo mismo, en si como cualquier chica enamorada

-maestro…usted…también…me….a..-pensaba en voz alta pero fue sorprendida al escuchar la voz del que estaba pensando

-chica policía aunque no estés entrenando ya percibiste mi presencia-decía mientras se materializaba-es bueno saber que avanzas

-maestro!-dijo totalmente sorprendida por suerte ella no había completado esa frase, bajo inmediatamente la cabeza, por que otra vez se le habían colorado las mejillas color carmesí –p-pasa algo?-decía nerviosa

Alucard no era tonto y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que hace tiempo era el conde mas codiciado y con mas fama con las mujeres debido a su aspecto "_así que a la chica policía le parezco atractivo? No debido a su comportamiento esta mas que claro que es algo mas allá que eso…" _sonrió divertido

-chica policía no será que tu…

-Alucard…Seras Victoria…-dijo una voz familiar al final de las gradas, era integra, que bajaba a tomar él te que hace pocos minutos le había pedido a Walter-…-Integra solo saco de su bolsillo un encendedor y se puso a fumar uno de sus puros-no tienen algo mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme, he? Malditos Chupasangres?-decía con una cara de fastidio

-Sir. Integra! B-buenos días!-decía Seras mientras se ponía firme haciendo un saludo al estilo militar, aunque aun llevaba la cara toda roja se sentía como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido

-Ama…es extraño verla salir de su escondite-decía Alucard burlándose, y apareciendo detrás de ella

-Alucard no quiero tu presencia hasta hoy en la tarde escuchaste!?-no dijo una palabra mas, parecía estar molesta, paso ignorándolos a los dos, celos? Posiblemente o mejor dicho es lo mas seguro, por que ella había despertado de buen humor y no se había puesto de malas hasta entonces, pero no lo quería aceptar y no lo haría su orgullo de ser de la nobleza no lo permitía

-entendido ama –dicho esto Alucard desapareció e Integra bajo con paso firme sin dirigir una palabra a Seras, era normal sentía que le hervía la sangre con solo recordar esa escena inocente pero que ella la interpretaba como hurto de algo que era suyo

Así quedando sola y desconcertada se mantuvo unos segundos allí Seras desorientada sin saber que hacer ya que Integra se había alejado demasiado para poder siquiera entablar una conversación con ella, y Alucard había desaparecido entre las sombras y volverlo a buscar la hacia sentir como un perrito faldero

-me quede sola…otra vez!-decía con decepción Seras en una casi total obscuridad

En otro lado de la mansión Hellsing entraba a la sala una sumamente disgustada Integra, con un leve sonrojo de furia sobre sus mejillas

-Srta. Integra!-dijo Walter con sorpresa-no esperaba que bajara, tenia pensado subirle su desayuno a su despacho o a su cuarto

**-**no importa Walter solo dámelo -decía Integra con dureza e indiferencia hacia esa persona que consideraba como un padre

Walter no quiso agregar nada conocía muy bien a su "ama" técnicamente desde que Integra había nacido el conocía todo sobre ella ,su sufrimiento ,sus momentos de felicidad, sus momentos graciosos, todo así que no fue muy difícil saber que Alucard había intervenido en el estado de animo de ella, pero debía confirmarlo, no fue mucho el tiempo que espero por que al entregarle delicadamente, como siempre, él te que le había preparado ella exclamo con desagrado

-LE FALTA AZUCAR ALUCARD!

-Alucard?...-decía al instante de escuchar el nombre de el vampiro, y ya esta! Mas que comprobado todo era culpa de el vampiro que siempre hacia perder la paciencia a su apreciada Sir Integra

Al mismo tiempo de que Walter, confirmaba sus dudas ,Integra abría los ojos como dos platos al darse cuenta de que el idiota de Alucard, como ella lo llamaba, había invadido sus pensamientos tanto así que no había dejado espacio ni para el único momento de paz que tenia para disfrutar, hablar un buen rato con el buen Walter y disfrutar un delicioso te, solo ese hecho la había puesto de peor humor del que estaba, como se atrevía ese inmundo vampiro a arruinarle el día con solo haberlo visto!

-lo siento Walter…creo que perdí el apetito-decía una Integra avergonzada por su comportamiento absurdo según ella, ya que tenia ese estúpido prejuicio de que era de la nobleza

Y así pasaron las horas, con un Alucard que se sentía estúpidamente emocionado? por su supuesta cita con su ama, una Seras Victoria con la cabeza echa un estrago por saber si es que su maestro sentía lo mismo por ella o solo alucinaba, y una Integra con un animo de los mil demonios y precisamente era ese demonio con esa sonrisa cínica el que la hacia rabiar

Llegada la hora acordada para el encuentro entre Alucard e Integra, en esa casa abandonada a la cual le llamaban "castillo", estaba como siempre tan cerca de ese parque en donde era casi una costumbre que cada cumpleaños Integra fuera allí, pero esa ocasión era extraña no era su cumpleaños, ni nada parecido

Alucard caminaba con tranquilidad por medio del parque no había gente ya que se habían oxidado los juegos ya no habían columpios, solo quedaban los barrotes en los que se hacen flexiones…en si un parque tan abandonado como su "castillo"

Mientras caminaba con una sonrisa, se le vino a la cabeza ese articulo que había leído de la dichosa revista de Seras, pensó si Sir. Integra lo haría esperar o ya estaría allí? Entonces se le formo una imagen en su mente: una Sir. Integra ya no con su habitual vestuario sino que con unas ropas parecidas a las que tenia cuando recién la había conocido una blusa blanca, una falda larga tableada de color celeste no demasiado llamativo, su largo pelo cubriendo su espalda, con un libro en sus manos(hace ya tiempo que no llevaba uno entre ellas) sentada debajo de un árbol, tal como decía la revista, con unos pequeños rayos de sol sobre ella y que al momento de que llegue lo mire con esos ojos celestes que tanto le fascinaba ,simplemente esa en esa imagen que había formado en su mente le parecía una Diosa

Pero al llegar se encontró todo lo contrario: La clásica integra con su clásico traje blusa blanca con corbata, sobre ella su saco cerrado y pantalones, también llevaba en pelo suelto, en ves de un libro tenia su puro entre los dedos, parada, al parecer no había lugar limpio en el cual pudiera sentarse, con uno de sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro, y con el brillo del sol reflejando sobre sus lentes tal que cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Alucard no pudo ver ni siquiera esos ojos celestes

Al solo ver esa imagen comparada con la otra no pudo contener su risa-ajajajajaja! Pero si pareces un demonio!...-decía mientras pensaba _"que mas podía esperar de Integra, creo que me equivoque de mujer al imaginármela"_

- de que demonios hablas estúpido chupasangre!-decía molesta por que además de estar en su mente todo el santo día ahora se reía en sus narices-de todas formas llegas tarde

-…-en ese momento se acordó de esas líneas "lo que tu chico debes hacer es rápidamente disculparte por la tardanza y para disculparte invitarle algo…" de Alucard no iba a salir un "lo siento" de su boca, pero no descartaba la idea de invitar algo a Integra-si usted desea ama…

-ya no importa bien aun no me llega la llamada de los preparativos

-preparativos?...mi ama…-en ese momento se desconcertó…preparativo para que? Que intentaba hacer su ama? Ahora que el vampiro pensaba BIEN ella nunca le dijo que era una cita, pero como iba a pensar bien si tenia a unos centímetros los labios de ella-exactamente para que fui llamado

-he? Walter no te dijo nada?...es extraño viniendo de él, le ordene que te informara sobre todo- con esto dicho Alucard recordó que no había vuelto a ver a Walter, mas que en la mañana antes de salir en busca de la chica policía-entonces, te lo tendré que decir, como varios de mis soldados desertaron de sus funciones tengo que reclutar a unos nuevos y mucho mas comprometidos con su trabajo que los anteriores, aunque no los culpo-dando una bocanada a su puro prosiguió-la organización Hellsing a estado decayendo y no puedo permitir eso, la reina me mandara personal del equipo policial, yo misma se lo pedí la anterior semana ,hoy me tiene que confirmar si es que vendrán hoy, dentro de media hora debería llegarme una llamada confirmando o denegando la petición

_-"así que mi ama no se quedo de brazos cruzados, era de esperarse…"-_pero en el fondo sentía algo de frustración ya que por alguna razón había tenido la tonta idea de que Integra y el tuvieran una cita, en el momento que le daba la explicación por la que estaban allí muy en el fondo el tenia ganas de ahorcarla pisarla en el suelo y que le pidiera perdón por haberle hecho sentir como un idiota de 15 años enamoradizo, siquiera es sus días de juventud humanos se había sentido de esa forma pero aun tenia una duda y pequeña esperanza-y entonces ama por que me llamo a mi si solo era por una llamada de confirmación de la reina…y sobre todo porque aquí?

En ese momento Integra se asusto y casi se atraganta con el humo que estaba a punto de votar haciendo que tosiera fuertemente, no esperaba esa pregunta, poniéndose claramente nerviosa respondió-pues…he…-titubeo por un rato, por que la verdad en algún momento también se lo había tomado como una especia de cita, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual se puso furiosa al ver a Seras y a Alucard juntos, por que en su preciado castillo?, ni ella misma lo sabia, pero debía responder en caso de no hacerlo se sentiría derrotada por Alucard-por que no había ningún lugar mas prudente y como aquí esta abandonado fue lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza! Y te lo pedía a ti por que Seras hoy tenia que ir a un entrenamiento-dijo casi gritando haciendo a Alucard recordar nuevamente a esa pequeña ama que alguna vez le había pedido dormir a su lado, mientras que ella esteba apunto de darse la vuelta

-enserio? Ama no será que aun…-para esa entonces Integra ya sabia lo que venia a continuación-le gusto?-decía con una sonrisa burlesca

-VUELVE A REPETIR ESO Y TE LLENARE EL PECHO DE BALAS DE PLATA BENDECIDAS! MALDITA SANGUIJUELAAA!-decía acercándose a el a punto de sacar su arma que llevaba en la cintura, mientras que Alucard comenzaba a soltar risas

-ajajajaja-rio mas divertido-pecho? –tal vez no era una cita pero le resulto tal vez mas divertido que una

-maldito hijo de…..(RING! RING! RING!)- entonces no pudo seguir con su amable charla con Alucard, por que al fin allí estaba la tan esperada llamada-muy buenas tardes mi reina

-_buenas tardes Integra como ya sabes llamo por el asunto del equipo policial y quisiera informarte que…_

Terminada la fugaz charla Integra colgó el teléfono y se quedo en silencio un momento

-…mi ama …-antes de que agregara algo mas

-maldición solo me hizo perder el tiempo postergo la reunión -decía una Integra a punto de estallar, por que le habían dado en donde mas le duele, su orgullo-Alucard vuelve a la mansión Hellsing no quiero ver tu cara aquí, esta noche posiblemente hable contigo

-como usted ordene ama…-al instante desapareció pero no se dio cuenta que en el acto dejaba caer algo

-Alucard eso…-Integra no pudo decirle que era lo que dejo caer por que este desapareció rápidamente-m?...que porquería…-lo que se le había caído al vampiro era una hoja doblada en cuatro partes casi perfectas ,la desdoblo y leyó rápidamente el titulo con letras azul brillante que ponía: "los mejores consejos para una cita", Integra al instante abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sintió que sus mejillas ardían como si se estuvieran quemando y pensó_-"Alucard pensaba lo mismo que yo…",_no!, como que lo mismo!- se decía para si, y como si fuera oro lo guardo al lado de su pistola y luego se alejó de ese parque que tantos recuerdos le traía, quien sabe a donde pero no fue nada bueno

Horas mas tarde(muchas horas mas tarde) en la mansión Hellsing, se escucho unos fuertes golpes a la puerta rápidamente fue a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo casi se desmaya dé la impresión por que se encontró con la que consideraba una hija y por la que se había esmerado tanto por su educación en un estado que haría que el mismo Arthur se retuerza en su tumba, Integra estaba borracha y tal vez hasta mas, ella era de las personas que muy pocas veces bebía y cuando lo hacia, era por que un problema demasiado grande la molestaba, y así era, no solo por el hecho de que se hayan hecho la burla de ella sino de que también estaba confusa y no quería aceptar esos sentimientos encontrados en su interior

-Srta. Integra que fue lo que paso!-reclamo enojado Walter, tal como una esposa que ha esperado horas a su marido, solo que para el Integra era como la hija que nunca pudo tener-esto no es comportamiento digno de una noble!

-Waaaalteeeer no me regañeeees- decía integra haciendo puchero como una niña pequeña-me siento un poco mal buaaaaa no podría vivir sin ti Walt!

-Walt?-se sintió extraño-señorita Integra debería tomar un descaso…

-Walt…sabes yo te amo y amo a mi padre pero no se a quien amo mas a mi pa o a mi wa ajajajaja-decía con unas mejillas coloradas por el alcohol-oye sebes a quien mas amo?

-Srta. Integra usted…

-nhaaaaa no te lo voy a deciiiir atrevido! es mi secretoooo- decía dando golpecitos en el pecho de Walter-Wa te puedo decir cola de caballo? Buajajajaja- decía mientras se balanceaba

-Srta. Integra ya es demasiado tarde-hablaba Walter tratando de no perder los estribos-la guiare hasta su habitación

-NO! De eso nada, primero debo hablar con ese vampiro

-Alucard?

-pues siiiiii tontito o conoces otro vampiro? Porque Seras es mujer ella seria vampira jajaja o vampiresca ajajajaja!

-ha…

-he! Y si conoces otro vampiro avísame asi puedo sacarme de la mente a este chupasangre…-y como todo borracho al que se le sube las copas a la cabeza empezó a ponerse sentimental-Walter! Sabes como es luchar contra tus sentimientos? Ir en contra de tus principios? Yo,yo…no!, llévame con Alucard es una orden

-pero Srta. Integra por ultima vez usted debe…

-quiero dejar por una vez el deber por favor llévame con el!- decía a punto de derramar lagrimas de sueños frustrados

-Como usted diga…-contestaba un Walter resignado

Al llegar a la habitación de Alucard Walter se retiro pero no demasiado por que temía por la seguridad de Integra ,ella se despidió bochornosamente de él dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla izquierda con un

-hasta mañana waaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaa!-lo ultimo apunto de caerse

En cuanto este se alejó como si fuese automática la puerta se abrió, adentro era sumamente oscuro, aunque era normal estando de noche pero de pronto se prendió una luz de tonalidad roja y al fondo en un comodo sillón con una copa de sangre entre sus dedos, estaba un Alucard sentado tan elegante como siempre

-me hiciste esperar mas de lo debido Integra es acaso una venganza por lo de esta tarde…-Alucard no se dio cuenta del estado de Integra debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel cuarto

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro respondió-con que quieres hacerme enojar no es asi Alucaaaaard tsk! o Draculaaaaa ajajajaja- decía a gritos como si quisiera que todo el mundo la escuchase, como diciendo miren! Al fin me atreví!

-Integra…tu estas…?

-borracha? Pues acertaste mi querido sirviente si esto borrachaaa hasta la medulaaa ajajajaja-decía graciosamente Integra

-ya veo parece que te divertiste…-decía Alucard tranquilo levantándose de su lugar mientras se acerba a su ama-supongo que lo que querías decirme lo harás mañana

-NO! Estas equivocado te lo diré ahora por que después no te lo podre decir-le decía sonriendo-pero en cuanto te lo diga no te rías maldito! Promételo!-decía mirando directamente a los ojos de Alucard

-como usted prefiera ama…-a Alucard le parecía divertido verla así, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo no la volvería a ver en ese estado-puede decirme

- esto…pues no es muy fácil nunca lo había hecho pero ahora si! , desde…creo que desde que te vi lamiendo mi sangre…o tal vez cuando empezaste a cortar cabezas o cuando me miraste directamente a los ojos, no, no lo se exactamente pero desde eso momento yo…

-ama?...

-yo…tu me…no lo se! Maldición es tan difícil!...es…-entonces comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, desde hace muchos años que no pasaba pero ahora estaba sucediendo-m…muy complicado yo…-finalmente se armó de fuerza y como paso hace años cuando era pequeña apretando os puños cerrando los ojos fuertemente y poniéndose "firme" en lo posible lo grito-ALUCARD YO TE AMO!

Alucard pensó que había escuchado mal solo podía atinar a reír, lamentablemente había prometido que no lo haría, no, no quería creerlo su ama estaba aceptando sus sentimientos hacia él, en ese instante el tiempo parecía congelarse hasta que Integra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-n…no vas a decir nada maldita sanguijuela?-decía totalmente sonrojada y no solo era por el alcohol

Alucard sabia que solo lo había dicho por efectos del alcohol y que al día siguiente no recordaría nada, así que sonrió de la forma mas cálida posible-yo también…

-que!?-decía abriendo los ojos-para que luego se comenzaran a llenar de lagrimas que empezaban a empañar sus lentes los cuales Alucard suavemente quito del rostro de su ama-Alucard…-dicho esto tomo los hombros del vampiro y elevándose un poco, casi temblando, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro con este sus labios y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, cuando estaba a solo un escaso milímetro de juntar sus labios Alucard la desvió y metió su cabeza entre el de él y su hombro, así evitando el beso que tanto deseaba pero no quería recibirlo, primero: por que respetaba mucho a Integra y no quería aprovecharse de su estado, segundo: por que lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo era como un sueño del cual mañana despertaría, así que en vez del beso que tanto deseaban ambos el prefirió abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudo, como si quisiese nunca despertar de aquel sueño ,Integra correspondió tal muestra de afecto, pero pasado unos segundos se quedo dormida en los brazos del vampiro…


	4. DIA 3

**Bien pues aquí haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para subir un capitulo mas, primero que nada pido perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, no tuve tiempo de terminar el bendito capitulo estuve realmente ocupada, pero bueno aquí esta con un poquito de esfuerzo todo se puede…mmm…que mas…sobre el capitulo pues siempre he pensado que Walter de joven era bastante atractivo y de alguna forma quería decirlo XD,ha! Y que aun se me hace difícil describir cosas sobre todo ropa…,pues nada creo que es todo, bien como ya es costumbre disculpen los horrores ortográficos y muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fanfiction y gracias a: cata, Celtica, la-novh94,kuroneko,serena hellsing y a Celeste que gracias a sus reviews continuo este historia n_n**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

* * *

**DIA 3**

Ya el sol se empezaba a adentrar en la habitación de una rubia de pelo largo y piel color canela que dormía cómodamente en una cama sumamente grande, con sus bellos y largos cabellos color de sol mezclados con las sabanas y su almohada, hasta que un rayo de sol le llego directamente a los ojos que hace poco los llevaba cerrados y que ahora abría lenta y perezosamente

-ahhh…maldición…que d…demonios le pasa a mi cuerpo-decía esto mientras intentaba levantarse pero sus brazos al igual que su cabeza no se lo permitían por lo que había sucedido la anterior noche, y mientras se colocaba los lentes gritaba de mal humor-Walter! Maldición tráeme de inmediato algo que me calme el dolor de cabeza!-decía segura de que Walter la escuchaba, mas no se equivocaba

Y como adivino entro un Walter con una bandeja y en esta un vaso de agua junto con unas pastillas largas de color naranja-mi Lady esto le ayudara a calmar el dolor…-decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, jalándola cuidadosamente de un brazo -desea algo mas Sir Integra?

-Si dime que demonios paso anoche!-decía con una expresión de dolor mezclada con enojo

En ese momento Walter no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y recordar lo que pasó

-+FLASH BACK+-

Después de que Integra se quedara dormida, Alucard la alejo un poco y la tomo de la barbilla elevando el rostro de su ama, en cuanto lo hizo, pudo ver a una Integra totalmente relajada con una delicada sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos cerrados con una serenidad tal que parecía un ángel en los brazos del mismo demonio, no mejor dicho un vampiro, vampiro que si hubiera podido se habría quedado toda la eternidad en ese corto lapso de tiempo, hasta que alguien interrumpió su pequeño paraíso

-Alucard, creo que es tiempo de que lleve a Sir. Integra a su dormitorio-decía el hombre al cual llamaba shinigami, entrando tranquilamente a la habitación, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado, pues había escuchado todo desde una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para que Alucard no se diera cuenta de su presencia

-Walter…mi querido shinigami tan preocupado estabas por mi ama?-decía devolviendo esa sonrisa cínica a su rostro-creías que la iba convertir en mi condesa?

-me temo que si Alucard, que mas querías que piense si es lo que mas deseas desde hace años? Crees que dejaría a mi señorita bajo tus colmillos? Por quien me has tomado…conde-mientras decía eso lo miraba desafiante con un toque burlesco

-ajajajajaja! Muy interesante Walter-reía mientras entregaba a Integra en los brazos de Walter, mientras que pensaba-_"maldito Walter quitarme así a la mujer que amo, es mas! Arruinarme el momento que no creo que se repita ni en un millón de años, maldito shinigami cuanto deseo arrancarte la cabeza en estos instantes!"_

Y entonces sin dirigirle una palabra mas Walter cargo a Integra en su espalda, a pesar de su edad Walter tenia la fuerza que un joven envidiaría, le trajo nostalgia por que recordó esos días, en los que su adorada damita se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, estudiando todo sobre sus antepasados para estar preparada para el futuro que le esperaba, y entonces Walter debía ir y cargarla en su espalda haciendo que sus pequeñas piernitas cuelguen- _"ahhh pero mi señorita ya ha crecido bastante"-_pensaba mientras acomodaba un poco a su Sir sobre su espalda, por que se resbalaba de rato en rato, dejando soltar un suspiro

-Wa…Walter…-decía abriendo los ojos, que a causa del sueño apenas se alcanzaba a ver sus pupilas celestes

-que es lo que se le ofrece -decía sonriendo, Alucard no era el único que aprovechaba el que posiblemente Integra no recuerde nada el día de mañana, mientras que ya llegado a su dormitorio, delicadamente la recostaba en su cama

Integra como una niña cerrando los ojos dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro –se lo dije! Le dije a Alucard que lo amo-decía felizmente, Walter hacia ya años que no veía a su ama de tal forma, tan alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al mismo tiempo tan sincera

-me alegro profundamente Sir Integra-decía brindándole la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo-ahora debería dormir-decía mientras le daba la espalda e iba alejándose lentamente

-Walter! No te retires…quédate conmigo…-con u tono casi suplicante mientras se cubría la mitad de su rostro con sus sabanas-es una orden…no te vayas hasta que me quede dormida…

Walter dándose le vuelta se sentó a su lado tranquilamente, y como leyendo la mente de Integra comenzó a tararear bajamente una canción suave y lenta que siempre tarareaba cuando ella era pequeña para que se quede dormida y así fue como hace años ahora también no había fallado

-+FLASH BACK+-

-Entonces en forma resumida usted llego ayer a altas horas de la noche hablo por unos instantes con Alucard y luego la traje para que pueda descansar

-Alucard…-decía cambiando su tonalidad de piel a un color pálido, que después al pensar que hubiera podido haber pasado abrió grandemente los ojos y colorándosele levemente las mejillas- Walter dime que no paso nada con ese maldito chupasangre!-gritaba histérica

-pues nada hasta lo que yo se-con eso le dio a entender que posiblemente si sabia todo como también no, de todas formas Walter no era un pan de Dios-si me disculpa debo retirarme y poner al tanto a Seras y Alucard sobre los nuevos soldados de Hellsing

Integra no agrego nada y dejo que su sirviente se fuera, quería o mas bien debía recordar lo que había hecho la anterior noche se ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo molesta al no poder recordar lo que había sucedido con el vampiro, no quería ni pensar que le habría dicho a que al volverlo a ver se reiría en su cara, rogaba a dios que no le haya confesado sus sentimientos y menos en ese estado, maldecía el momento en el que se puso a tomar esa estúpida botella de vino de 300 dólares ,pero mas caro le había salido el tomársela sola

En la biblioteca se encontraba Seras con un álbum de fotos en sus manos, viendo detallada y cada una de las fotos, en muy pocas podía reconocer a alguien, no, en si solo reconocía a Alucard, Integra y Walter, encontró varias donde se encontraba su maestro, en todos estos años no había cambiado nada, pasó a otra pagina y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se le coloreo las mejillas de un leve rojo, no, no era Alucard, al que veía sino a un joven sentado en un sillón rojo con los brazos cruzados y piernas abiertas, un cigarrillo en la boca, junto con una cara de fastidio, tal parece no quería que le sacasen esa foto , portaba un pelo negro como la noche, mas unos ojos lilas que combinaban perfectamente con ese rostro tan fino

_-"que guapo!"-_decía en su mente para si misma mientras dibujaba una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro-quien será?

-Señorita Seras…parece que se entretiene bastante echándole un vistazo al álbum de Sir. Integra…-así haciendo que Seras eche un saltito del susto e impresión, mientras que Walter sonreía tranquilamente

-Wa…Walter…cuando llegaste!?-preguntaba recuperándose del susto, y tenia razón de asustarse, puesto que no había hecho el mínimo ruido al entrar, el único que podía hacer eso era su maestro, en si pensaba que era su maestro

Walter no respondió nada solo sonrió y dirijo su vista al álbum, haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa

-he? Walter sabes quien es este chico? Solo lo encontré en esta foto…-preguntaba Seras un poco nerviosa junto con un rubor sobre sus mejillas-es realmente lindo- decía tímidamente, bajando la mirada

-jajajaja…-después de una corta risa respondió-ese joven que esta allí soy yo-afirmaba con una sonrisa

-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?...pe…perooo- decía moviendo rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro comparando a Walter y la foto del joven que le había atraído

-jajajaja yo le saque esa foto al shinigami- decía Alucard con su inconfundible sonrisa mientras se terminaba de materializar en frente de los dos presentes-fue tan divertido…

-ma ma ma ma ma maestro!-decía sin saber como reaccionar, al pensar que hace un momento le había parecido atractivo el sirviente que estaba a su costado derecho

-fue realmente divertido como casi me corta en pedazos con sus hilos, era un niño tan interesante, creo que era tan divertido como cuando molestaba mi ama-decía con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro mirando directamente a los ojos a su amigo, mientras que este también sonreía al recordar que en verdad al final si logro cortarlo tanto como para saciar su sed de venganza-Walter dime por que no te dejabas sacar fotos?

-adivínalo mi querido vampiro- hablaba con suma tranquilidad- aunque no creo que sea necesario…

-he? No entiendo nada-hablaba confundida Seras al ver las mirabas que se dedicaban el vampiro y el sirviente

-no necesita entender nada señorita Seras…-decía pausando por un momento para pensar que debía decir-les informare para que los cite aquí-y aclarando un poco la voz prosiguió-las instalaciones deben estar listas para el momento de la llegada de los nuevos soldados, puesto que no tenemos personal, de confianza, los mando a ustedes dos para traer el nuevo armamento, este será de mayor resistencia que los anteriores, por lo mismo son de mayor valor, así que no puedo mandar a cualquier persona que no sea de confianza

-he!?…pero somos solo dos no podremos traer tantas armas-exclamaba Seras con cara de confusión y al mismo tiempo bajándole una gotita por la mejilla

-pero recuerden ustedes no son seres vivientes simples-decía dirigiéndole una mirada de reprimenda-en especial usted señorita Seras no tendrá problemas en llevar algunas para usted debería ser como cargar plumas

-jajajajajaja-echo a reír Alucard-chica policía no te preocupes Walter solo esta jugando contigo por supuesto habrá algún transporte en el lugar, por cierto donde debemos ir

-a que hora?-completaba la frase una Seras avergonzada, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas, por haber caído en la broma de Walter

-es en…-pero antes de que diga nada comenzó a sonar el timbre de un teléfono que estaba a una esquina de la biblioteca, Walter se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia el aparato y cuando contesto escucho los gritos de esa persona a la cual aun veía como una niña

-Walter ven a mi recamara de inmediato! Si no me equivoco hoy es la cena con los empresarios venidos España y la reina…debo preparar todo para esta noche agh!-no pudo continuar por que la resaca le estaba fastidiando la cabeza, además que el darse cuenta de repente el evento de esa noche no era como para estar del todo tranquilo-y tráeme de inmediato otro calmante mas fuerte!-y colgó tirando fuertemente el teléfono, que se hizo escuchar en toda la biblioteca

-Calmante…? Le pasa algo malo a Sir Integra, Walter?-preguntaba con un tono interrogante y al mismo tiempo de confusión y preocupación , y al momento que ella hacia la Interrogante Alucard no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, recordando lo sucedido la anterior noche

-no tiene de que preocuparse señorita Seras solo es un dolor de cabeza-hablaba pasivamente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar, sabia que si no iba rápidamente Integra se pondría de mal humor, cuando estaba apunto de salir les dijo el lugar en donde debían cumplir la "misión"

-maestro nosotros…-al decir "nosotros" se puso nerviosa corrigiendo rápidamente-es decir usted y yo deberíamos…también dirigirnos al…lugar acordado…-se sentía nerviosa por el saber que estaba sola con su maestro

-chica policía ve adelantándote- sin dar mas explicación se sumió en las sombras para luego desaparecer

-s…si!-dijo poniéndose firme-uuufff! Gracias a dios! Se fue ya no iba a poder seguir hablando con mi maestro…antes no me ponía tan nerviosa…pero ahora…-decía un poco aliviada mientras pensaba _"pero ahora es diferente…yo…" _en ese instante sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente-que estoy pensando! Mejor, a donde habrá ido mi maestro?...

En la parte superior de la mansión se encontraba Integra ya cambiada excepto por que no llevaba su tradicional saco, estaba solo en su delgada blusa, caminaba de un lado para el otro como si estuviera buscando algo, revisaba sus cajones, debajo de su cama, y por ultimo de estaba comenzado a palpar sus bolsillos, estaba buscando sus preciadas gafas, cuando de repente cierto demonio indeseable aparecía detrás de ella junto con unas sombras de tonalidad negro rojizo, ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta alejándose unos pasos del vampiro que recién aparecía

Integra al momento de poder percibir esos cabellos negros junto con esa sonrisa sínica que tanto le gustaba, pero que veía un tanto borroso, se puso nerviosa al pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido la anterior noche, así que para calmar los nervios tomo en sus manos un vaso con agua que estaba en su mesa de noche, y parándose firmemente con su mano derecha en la cintura y en la otra que sostenía el vaso vio detenidamente como Alucard aparecía delante de ella

-Alucard no recuerdo haberte llamado-dijo para calmar los nervios-al que llame fue a Walter-dijo sin muchas esperanzas de que se fuera

-Si Walter fuera mas joven estarías enamorada de el…no es cierto ama?-hablaba en tono burlesco, recordando como era el shinigami de joven y también haciendo alusión al enamoramiento, también sintiéndose un poco celoso por que sabia muy bien que su pregunta no era tan a broma, sabia muy bien que si Walter fuese mas joven seria una gran competencia, para su suerte y alivio las cosas no eran así…

-pe…pero a que viene esa pregunta…-decía con cara de fastidio, y con ganas de fumar un puro, dirigiendo su vaso de agua hacia sus labios

-solo deseo saber a quien ama…-y esa fue la gota que de derramo el vaso, y no solo literalmente ya que al momento de decir la frase ella no pudo evitar echar el agua que estaba apunto de beber sobre ella, a lo que Alucard no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada

-estúpido Alucard!-gritaba dejando en el piso el vaso que antes contenía agua, pero que ahora estaba toda sobre la delgada blusa de Integra, y ella al darse cuenta de eso y de quien estaba frente a ella, su cara ahora si que estaba verdaderamente roja, de furia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo,-maldición lo hiciste a propósito!

-usted sabe que no es cierto, yo solo le respondí su pregunta, es usted la que se descontrolo-decía mirando detenidamente como su ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver por la fina tela mojada el sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba puesto, sin nada de vergüenza añadió-hooo mi ahora si se nota que es mujer, no esta nada mal…-decía con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, recorriendo con su vista desde el ombligo hasta la parte superior

-maldita sanguijuela pervertida, hacia donde crees que diriges tu asquerosa vista!-gritaba ,poniéndose aun mas roja de lo que estaba, sacando rápidamente su arma y apuntándole directamente hacia la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los dientes-maldición desaparece de mi vista!-y cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Alucard como tele transportándose apareció delante de ella, y agarrando la muñeca donde se encontraba la pistola le susurro al oído

-mi ama solo venia a devolverle esto-y poniendo cuidadosamente, con la mano libre que le quedaba, los lentes que él había guardado intencionalmente en su saco la noche anterior, provocando que Integra al verlo claramente, tragara saliva y antes de que diga una palabra mas se separo un paso hacia atrás hizo una reverencia y al momento de levantarse añadió-la veré esta noche mi ama…-para luego desaparecer como por arte de magia

Ella sin saber como reaccionar grito-Walter! Entra de una buena vez!, cuanto tiempo mas piensas estar escondiéndote tras la puerta he? Es que acaso deseas que al que dispare sea a ti!?-decía con cara de en verdad cumplir su amenaza

-Sir. Integra no sé de que habla-entraba con una sonrisa tranquila pero al mismo tiempo de cinismo, al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su ropa dijo-en un momento vuelvo con ropa seca-decía mientras le pasaba nuevamente un vaso de agua junto con un calmante mas fuerte que el anterior.

Y así paso lo que restaba del día, Integra preocupada por la cena y destrozándose la cabeza tratando de recordar las tonterías que había cometido con Alucard cuando llego pasada de copas, Seras emocionada por la llegada de la hora indicada para poder salir con su amo, Alucard divertido por que ya no sentí a aburrimiento, ya no como hace pocos días en los cuales la paz se había apoderado del ambiente

Llegada la hora de cumplir su dichosa "misión" estaba Alucard sentado al pie de las gradas que llevaban hacia la mansión hellsing, se sentía…feliz, si esa podría ser esa la palabra que describía su estado de animo, porque?, la razón era simple la mujer a cual amaba también sentía lo mismo por el, también se le hacia divertido por que quería obligar que Integra volviera a repetirle esas palabras cursis que nunca saldrían de su boca, claro está estando sobria_, "Alucard yo te amo"_ se iba repitiendo en su mente, cosa que hacia que a cada momento que lo recordaba la sonrisa se le ensanchara al volver a visualizarla en su mente, sonrojada, tambaleándose, tratando de estar firme, solo de recordarlo le hacia soltar pequeñas risas, pero antes de que se siga sumiendo en sus recuerdos escucho claramente unos pasos apresurados acercándose hacia él, al darse vuelta pudo ver claramente de quien se trataba, su tan apreciada draculina

Llegaba corriendo haciendo bastante ruido con las botas que siempre llevaba puestas-maestro lo…lo siento, perdón por haberlo hecho esperar-decía ella tratando de normalizar su respiración

Y sin decir nada Alucard se comenzó a dirigir hacia la salida de la mansión, pero antes de llagar al portón se detuvo y menciono-chica policía tienes algo que ponerte para la cena de esta noche…-decía con la mirada perdida mientras hacia una seña para que abran la gran puerta

-he!? E…esta noche?-decía confundida sin poder recordar bien, y brotando un notable rubor al pensar que lo que le había dicho era una propuesta indecorosa

-si es la cena junto a la reina y hay que estar presentables seamos humanos o no, aun somos unos sirvientes de la corporación hellsing- afirmaba el vampiro dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica policía-pasaremos por alguna tienda y procura comprar algo agradable a la vista pero al mismo tiempo elegante

-s…si!-decía con entusiasmo Seras, mientras sus ojos tomaban brillo ante la sola idea de que su maestro le comprase ropa_, "mi maestro nunca había hecho algo así, esta de muy buen humor, será por la misma razón por la cual yo también me siento bien?"_ ,y la razón de seras por la cual se sentía realmente feliz era que cada vez se convencía mas y mas de que a su maestro le gustaba, o tal vez la quería, o que tal vez la amaba…

Después de haber recorrido unos "cuantos kilómetros",Seras entro a una tienda a comprar algo para la cena de esa noche, Alucard solo prefirió estar afuera no le hacia gracia el estar con humanas a su alrededor, la chica policía tardo varios minutos probándose uno y otro vestido, que muy largo, que muy corto, que muy brillante, que muy opaco, que se va a manchar, siempre le halaba un defecto, pero era normal después de todo era una chica, sobre todo una joven chica enamorada, y por esa misma razón quería verse hermosa para la cena, por supuesto también para su maestro, después de una larga búsqueda entre tienda y tienda, encontró el perfecto para ella, era un vestido corto que le apenas le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, muy parecido al tamaño de su uniforme que usualmente llevaba puesto, de un color rojo vino, comenzando desde la parte del cuello tenia unas cintas que rodeaba su cuello en forma de gargantilla que luego bajaban formando una X en la parte del pecho tenia unas especies de pliegues de abajo para arriba, en la parte de la cintura era apegada resaltando lo delgada que era y finalizando en la parte de abajo era como una falda tableada de forma suave y discreta, sencillamente se había enamorado de ese vestido, comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, Seras se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y echo a correr al encuentro con su maestro

Salió abrazada de la bolsa con una sonrisa felina en los labios haciendo que no pase desapercibida su felicidad-maestro siento haberlo hecho esperar tanto-decía con un brillo en los ojos, como si fuese una niña pequeña

-fue bueno que salieras estaba a punto de entrar y tal vez no hubiera evitado asesinar a unas cuantas almas…-decía con su sonrisa de costumbre, dando a entender que no había problema-además que crees que el armamento nos esperara?

Y sin decir mas partieron directo casi volando hacia el lugar donde debían recoger el armamento, al llegar al lugar acordado no había nada solo unos edificios abandonados, tal parece que los chupasangres habían pasado hace ya mucho tiempo por el lugar, dejando solo marcas de sangre ,el sol ya se había ocultado y comenzaba a salir la majestuosa luna, Alucard se dio rápidamente cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y le pareció divertido, ese día parecía ser su día de suerte todo parecía ser perfecto, bueno exceptuando la espera por que Seras se decida por el dichoso vestido por que las mujeres se complicaran tanto solo por un simple vestido?, dejando de lado eso, lo que sucedía era que de seguro esta era una misión para destruir a esas alimañas con chip que muy posiblemente habrían sobrevivido

_-"maldito shinigami seguro se te hace divertido darnos esta sorpresita"-_pensaba Alucard mientras caminaba junto con Seras en medio de la oscuridad con vista hacia la luna, esa noche si que seria divertida

-maestro…creo que no llegaran los del armamento y creo que no deberíamos llegar tarde…por que si lo hacemos Sir. Integra se enojara-decía con cara de miedo, le había pasado un escalofrió del solo echo de imaginarse a Integra gritándoles con todas sus fuerzas-creo que…-pero antes de que continuara hablando se distrajo por un fuerte sonido

Alucard había sacado rápidamente su kazul y había disparado a uno de los edificios abandonados, en este momento tenia su pistola en su mano derecha saliendo humo del cañón con el con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-bien que comience el baile-y después de pronunciar las ultimas palabras los "zombies" comenzaron a surgir de las oscuridades-bingo…-decía Alucard con un tono de triunfo para después acercarse tranquilamente hacia ellos-chica policía no intervengas esta es mi noche

-si maestro!-afirmaba al mismo tiempo poniéndose firme para después correr hacia unos arboles, no demasiado lejos de Alucard, solo lo suficiente para poder observarlo claramente

Después de unos cuantos segundos varios de ellos rodearon a nuestro vampiro y quisieron atacarlo sin conseguirlo, eran demasiado lentos, pero claro que le ganaban en cantidad, esto era un festín para Alucard hace ya mucho tiempo que no hacia explotar cabezas con sus preciadas pistolas, o bien atravesar cuerpos con sus poderosas manos que parecían cuchillos, cada vez aumentaba el numero de enemigos pero igualmente los vencía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asi como también divertía viendo explotar uno por uno sus cuerpos inmundos, por un momento pensó que ese era el paraíso, mientras que discretamente Seras veía como su maestro disfrutaba de la "matanza", si es que se le podía decir así si es que se esta quitando una no vida, veía como nuevamente después de un largo tiempo su maestro sonreía de una forma inexplicable, como de excitación y al mismo tiempo de alegría profunda, solo por el echo de volver a apretar esos gatillos, volver a volar cabezas, que otra vez comience a salpicar por todos lados la sangre de enemigo

-maestro…-decía para si en un tono casi imperceptible, mientras se mordía uno de sus dedos provocando que un hilo de sangre bajara por sus labios, también se hubiera unido a la fiesta pero se lo había prihibido,a cada segundo que pasaba viendo esa hermosa escena se convencía mas que amaba a su maestro y que no debería haber otra mujer en su vida mas que ella, algo en su mente estaba cambiando

-creo que es todo, humanos débiles no teman mas, pueden dejar el armamento donde les indicaron-decía mirando hacia unas personas que casi de la nada aparecían entre los arboles, eran las personas de la empresa de la cual habían solicitado sus servicios, poco después llegaron unos carros de la corporación hellsing y pasaban el cargamento de un lado a otro, la misión de Seras y Alucard había terminado, ahora se dirigían bajo la luna hacia la tan dichosa cena

En la mansión hellsing ya estaba todo listo, a pesar de la escasez de personal, Walter se las había arreglado para tener todo listo para la llegada de la reina, los invitados iban llegando de poco en poco, todos con trajes de etiqueta se notaba que les caía el dinero del cielo ya que cada invitado que llegaba lo hacia en un auto lujoso cada vez mas caro que el que le antecedía, mientras todos disfrutaban de la agradable velada, por los pasillos caminaba integra con un paso firme a pesar de que este con unos incomodos tacones, cosa que no fue buena idea por que mientras caminaba estuvo a punto de caerse por doblarse el pie izquierdo

-maldicion…-gruñía Integra al estar a un pelo de arruinar el dichoso vestido que le había enviado la reina

Al principio ella planeaba ir con algo mas cómodo, pero justo antes de que anocheciera se estaba preparando cuando llego Walter con una sonrisa junto con una caja en manos, era un regalo de la reina, un vestido hecho a la medida justa para Integra, obviamente quería que se lo colocase esa misma noche, y no tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo, era un vestido negro, largo, ajustado, sin tirantes, acompañado de unos guantes del mismo color largos que llegaban a la altura de su busto, el vestido junto con estos guantes contaban con un encaje al final, el largo del vestido le llegaba hasta uno centímetros arriba de las pantorrillas con una abertura no muy vulgar al lado izquierdo que le permitía caminar libre y cómodamente, mas su pelo suelto con unas ondulaciones en el cabello

La reina no le había regalado en vano un vestido traído desde parís hecho con la mejor seda, su objetivo era que ahora que las cosas se habían tranquilizado que de una vez por todas siente cabeza y viva como lo que es una mujer, y no como un hombre empresario que ni se sabia para que trabajaba si al fin y al cabo no tenia familia, claro eso por el parecer personal de la reina, pero también, por el lado político, por el bien del país era necesario alguien que cuando Integra ya no este alguien tome su puesto, y no habiendo aun algún heredero, a la reina no le parecía mala idea darle un empujoncito y mostrar su lado femenino a los ricos empresarios que estarían presentes esa noche

Llegada la hora del evento hubo bailes, la reina de ya avanzada edad también soltaba una risa de vez en cuando, varios hombres se acercaban para ofrecerle una copa a Integra a lo que ella rechazaba educadamente, después de varias horas la reunión ya llegaba a su fin justo en ese instante Integra pudo divisar a una chica de pelo corto rubia con un vestido de un color rojo sangre-_"desde que momento esta allí?"-_pensaba al momento de verla, no le había visto el pelo ni a ella ni al vampiro, así que decidió ir a buscarlo para que le de explicaciones sobre por que no habían llegado a una hora puntual, después de todo se supone que son sus sirvientes, se retiro cortésmente de la cena y se puso a buscar a su adorado Alucard

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión pasando por la biblioteca, casi instintivamente se paro frente la gran puerta color marfil, y de pronto salieron dos manos una de ellas la apego a la puerta, de frente, y la otra tomándola de la barbilla, para luego de alguna forma hacer que traspase la puerta y esta vez se encuentre del otro lado en los brazos de un vampiro que ahora estaba vestido de un traje negro realmente elegante, mientras la miraba con unos ojos

-Alucard…bastardo te atreves a presentarte así de tranquilo después de no asistir a la cena de esta noche…-decía Integra mirando firmemente al rostro de Alucard, ya esperaba que sucediera algo parecido, así que estaba preparada

-pido disculpas mi ama-decía acercándola mas con la mano que tenia puesta en la cintura de la rubia y levantando su rostro para verlo mas detalladamente, se veía hermosa con la luz tenue de la luna-y otra mas de ante mano…

-…-y eso ultimo no lo entendió estuvo por agregar algo-de ante mano? que mas piensas hacer para querer volver a tu prisión…hem!-y callando uno de esas llamadas de atención que tanto odiaba, acerco su rostro a de ella y junto sus labios con los de su ama, en un beso cálido y que después fue pasando a uno con mas pasión, Integra no había tomado en cuenta esa la posibilidad de que algo así pasara, mientras que el vampiro ahora si podía besarla, ahora si estaba consiente de lo que pasaba, e Integra no puso resistencia, mas bien poco a poco fue correspondiendo a ese beso que parecía ser eterno pero esa eternidad duro muy poco, ya que de repente un ruido los interrumpió, era el sonido de golpes en la puerta

-Sir Integra esta allí?-decía de el otro lado una voz familiar, era Walter-vengo a informarle que la reina desea despedirse de usted y quiere verla

-Walter…esta bien en un momento ya salgo-decía tratando de normalizar su respiración, esto provocando una gran sonrisa en el vampiro que en este instante la tenia entre sus brazos

-mi ama…es extraño que aun no quiera irse…-decía en tono burlón, mientras pensaba _"Walter, nuevamente arruinándome el momento con mi ama mañana si que lo mato",_ para después nuevamente depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de su amada, para luego susurrar a su oído unas palabras-_vuélvamelo a decir-_y luego dar unos paso hacia atrás hacer una reverencia y desaparecer no sin antes mirarla a los ojos y mostrar una gran sonrisa victoriosa

-enserio crees que lo haría maldito chupasangres…?-decía hacia la nada solo acompañada por la luz de la luna y la oscuridad, para luego llevar dos dedos a sus labios y cerrar los ojos suavemente-ahora te toca a ti…-afirmaba con una sonrisa como si de una guerra se tratase, ella también quería obligar a Alucard a que le confesara sus sentimientos hacia ella, de todas formas ella ya lo había echo, de echo ya lo había recordado…


	5. Dia 4

**Lo siento…si es lo único que puedo decir tarde creo que como un mes en actualizar, y creo que no esta nada bien…pero tengo mis razones! Bien les explico, les dire que me enferme gravemente durante una semana y en ese transcurso la presión se subio a mis ojos de modo que no podía siquiera ver la pantalla de la computadora por que si lo hacia me daban ganas de quitarme los ojos, ya pasada la enfermedad vino algo mas grave exámenes finales…vamos que sigo estudiando! Y debo esforzarme luego pues la ultima semana no tuve inspiración por alguna razón quería escribir pero…no podía no me convencia como hacerlo, no sabia siquiera como seguir y cuando finalmente quise venir a hacerlo mi hermana le metio virus a la compu dios santo que casi me muero hoy mismo volvió la computadora como nueva y bien lo primero que hice fue escribir antes de que algo mas pase…pero bueno supongo que las cosas pasan por algo ese tiempo de nefermedad y de esfuerzo me dio también tiempo de pensar como llevar la historia y bien ya se como va a terminar y que pasara despues de esto…creo haber si no se desvia no? Que mas…bueno que quisiera uqe sepan que sus reviews son tomados muy en cuenta…son como mi inspiración de alguna forma son un aliento en si, de saber que alguien lee lo que hago y eso es bueno…bien como siempre perdón por los horrores ortográficos y muchas gracias a los que leen este fanfiction y gracias a: la-novh94, Celtica, Celeste y a Gabriel este ultimo que me dijo cosas realmente motivantes muchas gracias n_n **

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**DIA 4**

Después de la ajetreada cena con la reina y los empresarios, al día siguiente todo podría haber ido bien, podría…,pero a fin de cuentas la morada hellsing no era un lugar tranquilo ni mucho menos, se escuchaba jarrones rompiéndose, golpes contra las paredes, balas que se hacían sentir en cada rincón, puesto que no eran cualquier tipo de balas, eran de las que usaba Alucard para matar demonios, pero ahora no era así, nuestro querido vampiro no combatía con seres sin vida, si no que trataba de matar a un buen shinigami

-me las vas a pagar Walter!-decía el disparando, pero claro esta sin intención de quitarle la vida, tal vez solo de dejarlo mal herido

-hooo pero aun no me dices la razón por la cual tratas de destripar Alucard…-decía tranquilo escudándose tras una de las esquinas del pasillo

-jajajaja no me hagas reír shinigami, no hagas como si no lo supieras-decía acercándose a una esquina del pasillo que impedía su fin-lo mas seguro es que en las dos oportunidades que estuve cerca de mi ama entraras deliberadamente con la intención de llegar a esto

-por que ocultar la verdad pues puede ser que tenga algo de cierto- decía poniéndose de pie para caminar directamente hacia el vampiro que también estaba a escasos centímetros , y si, Alucard había atinado exactamente quería llegar a esa situación en la que se encontraban, lo hacia solo por diversión, el también se había aburrido de esa incomoda paz que reinaba en el ambiente

Y como si de un duelo se tratase Alucard saco su pistola de su costado derecho mientras mencionaba-Walter es que acaso en verdad estas enamorado de mi ama? Y es que acaso esa es la razón por la que no le quitas los ojos de encima!-decia sonriendo ampliamente mientras pensaba _"vamos Shingami de mierda di de una vez que estas enamorado de Integra y no habrá nada que me impida volarte los sesos "_

-Alucard acaso tienes celos de mi? Que quieres escuchar?-decía acercándose cada vez mas con paso firme alzando los brazos para tener listos sus hilos para atacar junto con una expresión desafiante

-maldición escúpelo de una buena vez Walter-decía sonriendo, extasiado por oír esas palabras y por fin vengarse por haberle arruinado sus preciados momentos

-entonces…pues si, yo amo a Sir. Integra-y justo antes de que Alucard jalara del gatillo de su pistola-pero no como tú crees…

-pero que decepción- decía un fastidiado Alucard, ya se había formado una linda imagen en su mente-y yo que me quería divertir un poco mas

-pero por otro lado ella me otorgo su primer beso-decía con una gran sonrisa, asi echándole mas leña al fuego, y tal que casi mata a Alucard de un infarto interior, así con mas motivación que antes se disponía a librar una feroz batalla mientras que Walter tampoco se quedaba atrás ya tenia todo el lugar cubierto de sus largos y mortales hilos, pero el fuerte sonido de una puerta que se abrió bruscamente detrás de ellos junto con una larga y fina espada los detuvo al pasar en medio de los dos cortándoles unos cuantos finos cabellos, habían olvidado que comenzaron a pelear en frente de la oficina de Integra y ahora se había hartado de estar escuchando el alboroto pacientemente desde adentro, pero no es que se le haya acabo la paciencia, mas bien lo que escuchaba hasta le parecía divertido, sin embargo que su primer beso nadie mas que Walter sabia que se lo había dado a el, por dios! Si ni siquiera su amado padre lo sabia

-MALDICION WALTER! –gritaba mientras se acercaba rápidamente con el con un paso firme y un aura tal vez mas aterradora que la de Alucard, y agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa lo lanzo hacia su oficina como si de un trapo se tratase, seguido de eso ella entro rápidamente para después azotar fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella dando a entender que no queria la indeseable presencia de cierto vampiro, a lo que este entendió rápidamente y sin hacer ni decir mas se fue

Como llegaron a eso?, en la mañana como ya era de costumbre Walter llevaba el desayuno de Integra a su oficina, ya que si no lo hacia puntualmente quien sabe lo que le esperaría, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia repentinamente apareció delante de el una silueta de gran tamaño que se iba materializando obviamente ya sabia de quien se trataba

-muy buenos días mi querido shinigami –decía haciendo una reverencia burlesca mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-muy buenos días mi querido nosferatu- y así también haciendo una pequeña señal con la cabeza para saludarlo sin dejar de lado la sonrisa de burla mezclada con placer –que es lo que te trae por aquí?

-creo que no hace falta decírtelo…-decía el vampiro quitándose sus gafas del rostro para dirigirle una mirada "tierna", cosa que era inimaginable en él, agregó-podrías dejarme llevar el desayuno a mi ama?

Y Walter frente a la acción de Alucard quedándose sin palabras su cuerpo se encargo de responder, se le empezaron a tonar las mejillas de un color rojo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar junto con sus ojos que aguantaban unas lagrimas que por suerte el brillo de sus lentes tapaba, entonces ya no pudo resistir partirse de risa- AJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero que feo Alucard! No comiste hoy o que!?

Y mientras la risa ruidosa de Walter no se detenía, el rostro "tierno" de Alucard desaparecía rápidamente sonrojándose levemente _"sabia que no era buena idea pedírselo de esta forma" –_entonces si ya terminaste dame el desayuno de Integra

Y el mayordomo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su destino afirmo-No, de ninguna forma Alucard-Walter se estaba dando el gusto de hacer enojar a nuestro querido vampiro ya que el sabia que nadie mas podía hacerle el desayuno a Integra mas que su fiel mayordomo que quien sabe que le ponía a su desayuno para que le guste tanto

En ese momento Alucard no pudo resistir sacar su arma, Walter dejando tranquilamente la charola en un lugar seguro decidieron comenzar una pelea, mientras que sin pasar por alto lo que pasaba afuera de su despacho se quedo tranquilamente sentada esperando que algo interesante pase, fue una mala idea…

Media hora después salió de la oficina de Integra un Walter con un moratón en el ojo izquierdo junto con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras pensaba _"si Alucard no fuese inmortal hace tiempo ya hubiera muerto"_ hasta que una joven vampirita lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Walter! Esta adentro?-decía con una cara de inocencia pura y un brillo especial en los ojos

buenos días, y si esta en su oficina pero debes tener cuidado esta un poco de mal humor

-mal humor? Supongo que debo tener cuidado –decía tomando un tono pálido con una sonrisa de costado

Tocó suavemente la puerta en donde se encontraba la Hellsing espero un corto lapso de tiempo la autorización cuando la obtuvo entro con una gran sonrisa, como la de una niña que va de visita a una persona que no veía hace años

-Seras…cuanto tiempo sin verte-decía amablemente con una sonrisa, que solamente a esta draculina le dedicaba, pues era lo mas cercano a una amiga, no mejor dicho a una hermana que tenia, ella sinceramente le guardaba mucho cariño a Seras tal vez delante de todos mostraba como si solo la viese como la mascota de Alucard, pero cuando estaban ellas dos solas se había vuelto una costumbre brindarle una sonrisa sincera-ven siéntate

Ella acepto la invitación y emocionadamente le hizo caso a la rubia platinada-Sir. Integra-decía mostrándole una gran sonrisa en la cual se podía observar claramente sus blancos colmillos-hoy tengo una misión no quiero ir sola…puedo ir con mi maestro?-expresaba con unos ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión y felicidad, que fue borrada al instante que la persona que estaba en frente dijera

-lo siento Seras, no será posible-pauso un momento cerro los ojos para pensar bien lo que decía y prosiguió-hoy saldré con él a una revisión de los nuevos soldados-entonces noto como la draculina bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, tanto asi que su flequillo le cubría los ojos haciéndole sombra, al notar eso trato de compensarla-pero…puedes llevarte a cualquiera de mis hombres de confianza…si quieres hasta te puedo autorizar que te lleves a Walter...

En ese instante Seras se levanto del cómodo asiento que estaba en frente de Integra no hizo el mínimo ruido, se levantó serenamente acomodo un poco la silla y con el motivo de salir de ese lugar le dio la espalda avanzo unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo, levanto la cabeza un tanto como para poder ver sus ojos, estos que no eras igual a los de hace un momento, es mas, ahora eran unos opacos sin ningún tipo de sentimiento reflejado en ellos, se sentía frustrada, sentía como si le hubieran robado algo demasiado importante para ella , sentía como si quisiese que Integra se sienta igual que ella, por ello nuestra chica policía no pudo contenerse y dijo en un tono dulce y tierno, cosa que no reflejaba en su rostro, estaba actuando

-Sir. integra debo contarle algo bueno que me paso ayer-mencionaba aun de espaldas y dejando lista una de sus manos sobre la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y salir en cuanto terminara- recuerda la fiesta no es cierto?...

-agh!-por supuesto que la recordaba, como olvidarla!, por eso mismo casi se atraganta-si…paso algo?-contesto tranquila

-si m…mi maestro ayer…ayer en la noche…-no supo como continuar pero quien sabe de donde sacó coraje y empezó a contar su felicidad-en la fiesta…el…en un instante antes de que usted llegara nosotros salimos afuera me tomo de los hombros se agacho hasta llegar a mi altura y en medio de la noche…el me besó-decía mientras las mejillas se le tornaban rojizas, y dando la vuelta la cabeza para ver a Integra dijo antes de salir-fue mi primer beso y me lo dio mi maestro soy muy feliz-y con una sonrisa en los labios salió del lugar dejando a Integra sola

Ella por su parte en el momento que se lo iba contando no hizo ninguna seña de enojo ni de tristeza tampoco después de que Seras se fuera solo jalo el cajón de su escritorio saco uno de sus tan exquisitos puros tranquilamente lo encendió y dándole una bocanada profunda y así estando sola, casi susurrando no se contuvo mas y dijo lo que pensaba-…Alucard bastardo…

Ya habían pasado varias horas, en la cena de la anterior noche antes de que la reina se fuera le dijo a Integra que el día de hoy si enviaría sin falta alguna a sus soldados que esta vez no le fallaría, asi que tenia que estar puntualmente allí, debía ir con Alucard, no, eso no era cierto la verdad es que era solo una escusa para poder estar mas cerca de su sirviente, pero nunca lo aceptaría, por eso mismo le mando a su mayordomo a decirle que lo esperaría en la puerta de salida de la mansión Hellsing

Mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro iba mas pensativa que nunca –_"Seras y Alucard he?...bueno creo que debí habérmelo esperado desde un principio, por que Alucard no podría interesarse en ella?, de todas formas es muy bella y atractiva …y aunque Alucard no este del todo vivo de alguna forma sigue siendo un hombre, y ningún hombre se resistiría al encanto de Seras, no es para nada fea, es divertida, tenia un muy buen aspecto, sabe pelear y utilizar muy bien armas que cualquier hombre no podría siquiera levantar…además ella es inmortal…y no creo que Alucard tenga algún inconveniente en pasar el resto de la eternidad con ella…por que tendría que escoger a una humana que lo único que hace es esconderse tras de el cuando no puede con los enemigos, alguien que en algún momento va a envejecer y será olvidada"-_en un momento puso la mirada en el piso y puso un semblante de tristeza que no duro mucho por que quien sabe si para bien o mal tenia consigo su inmenso orgullo que ardió dentro de ella y le hizo "reaccionar" y sacudiendo variadas veces dijo con la mirada en el cielo gritándose a ella misma-maldición Integra eres una hellsing! Porque estas pensando como una chiquilla! que diría mi padre si escuchara mis pensamientos! Alucard,Alucard,Alucard! Solo ese nombre en mi mente ese maldito chupasangres no puede ganarme a mi, a mi nunca! Nadie me deprimirá tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar! Maldita sanguijuela!-y terminando su auto reprimenda triunfante y con mejor cara cerro los ojos y camino rápida y segura hacia donde se dirigía nada podía detenerla según ella, equivocación, se sentía tranquila triunfante hasta que choco contra algo que se sintió como un árbol o una pared por la dureza, tal vez hubiera jurado que era eso si no hubiera sentido esas ropas del hombre que le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas

-ho! Ama…que sorpresa parece distraída-decía un sexy vampiro con su usual sonrisa al ver que su ama se encontraba estampada en su espalda, se dio la vuelta se agacho un poco para ver bien los ojos de su ama que cuando los abrió parecían estar húmedos? Si eso parecía y también le pareció que se iban humedeciendo mas en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron-mi ama esta resfriada?-pregunto con un tono inocente como un niño pequeño preocupado por su mamá

-maldito! Alucard ahora vas a conocer a un verdadero hellsing!-y gritando eso saco rápidamente su arma del su costado izquierdo y lo puso en la frente del vampiro para dar el primer tiro que por milagro Alucard esquivo

Con cara de sorpresa por el echo de que sin miramientos le haya disparado con su pistola con balas de plata bendecida que se supone solamente debería utilizar para matar enemigo la haya utilizado para dispararle a él-a…ama! Otra vez esta borracha o que! Que le sucede!-decía con una cara divertida pensó que ella solo estaba jugando y que lo de hace un momento era algo así como una broma, pero empalideció al ver que unas pequeña lagrimas estaban en los costados de los ojos de su ama, quien sabe si era de furia o de tristeza, lo cierto es que después de poder ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiro con esas pequeñas gotas cristalinas solo vio nuevamente el cañón de su pistola en medio de sus ojos que si no fuera por que tenia unos muy buenos reflejos no la contaba

Así entendió que no era una broma ni nada mucho menos Integra comenzó a dispararle numerosas veces hasta que se le acabo las balas, apretó los dientes fuertemente al saber que ya no tenia la oportunidad de matar al hombre que amaba, no le quedo otra que lanzar lo mas fuerte que pudo su pistola hacia su cabeza, y esta vez le dio en el blanco golpeo sonoramente la frente del vampiro que por la fuerza con la que le lanzo el objeto hizo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás y al momento de en rectarla se pudiera ver claramente una marca roja en el medio de su frente blanca que resaltaba como si estuviera pintada

-Ama! Que es lo que le sucede!-exclamo con una cara ya mas seria con la intención de querer saber el comportamiento extraño de su amada

-que?-Integra no se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento que le reclamo Alucard vio su frente y por un momento casi no logra contener la risa, había sido cegada por el enojo y la ira, en ese momento por fin entendió que era lo que sentía…,ella se sentía lastimada y quería que el sintiera lo mismo de alguna forma él sintiera lo mismo, en su interior se sentía triste y quería reclamarle el por que la había besado la anterior noche si ya había probado los labios de la chica policía, si hubiera sido una chica normal tal vez hubiera soltado el llanto y hubiera gritado todo lo que sentía pero no, Integra no era precisamente normal, además que tenia un orgullo que no le cabía en el cuerpo-solo eres un sirviente no necesito darte explicaciones-y así con un tono cortante paso de largo y se dirigió rápidamente con un paso firme hacia el portón de salida y al otro lado le esperaba un elegante automóvil al cual subió rápidamente para poder evitar ver a Alucard, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que apareció en sentado en frente de ella

-ama…-pero antes de que dijera nada integra le lanzo una mirada fría como el hielo del polo norte, Alucard aun no entendía nada por que estaba así? Es que acaso había hecho algo malo? Aun no lo sabia, pero que no daría por saberlo, ella miraba hacia la ventana como buscando algo Alucard quería saber lo que pensaba pero parecía que entre ellos había kilómetros de distancia, no le parecía buena idea molestarla ya que nunca la había visto tan enojada, o al menos no ese tipo de enojo, y si se atrevía a molestarla de seguro lo mandaría a encerrar de nuevo en ese calabozo, esta vez de verdad estaba furiosa, _"tal vez se ponga de mejor humor después" _pensó para después solo quedarse mirándola, mirando ese rostro que tanto le encantaba, tratando de recordar que es lo que la había molestado tanto.

Mientras eso pasaba en el automóvil de integra, estaba un Walter tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de la mansión cuando pudo divisar una hermosa figura femenina arrodillada en medio del pasto debajo de la sombra de un árbol, estaba de espaldas así que no pudo ver su rostro, pero, como no reconocerla con ese clásico uniforme que siempre llevaba puesto, Seras Victoria

-señorita seras…-dijo al verla sola, se dispuso a saber que hacia, era extraño verla allí, ya que generalmente antes de una misión se encerraba en su cuarto para revisar sus armas o prepararse para combatir, se dirigió hacia el lugar, pero, algo lo detuvo su felino caminar, lo desconcertó, es más puede que hasta lo haya echo asustar, se escuchaban sollozos, aunque mas que eso parecían ser los lamentos de un alma en pena, Seras se dio cuenta segundos después de la presencia del mayordomo, se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero luego se dio la vuelta, lo miro a los ojos, sus lagrimales se inundaron, se levantó y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo para que después esos sollozos que antes había escuchado se conviertan en gritos desesperados acompañados de abundantes lagrimas que mojaban por completo el torso de Walter, el no entendía nada, naturalmente, que estaba pasando? en todo el tiempo en el que había convivido con la alegre draculina nunca la había escuchado llorar y gritar de esa forma, no sabia cual era la mejor forma de reaccionar, no le podía preguntar que pasaba, por que seguramente solo la haría llorar mas, no podía solo alejarse e irse, cosa que era lo que mas quería hacer, dado que seria algo descortés de su parte, así que no teniendo mas opciones solo rodeo con uno de sus brazos su espalda y acaricio de forma paternal la cabeza de la chica dejando que ella pudiera hundir su rostro en su pecho, ella lloro sin control hasta que quedo dormida como una pequeña niña, él que por su parte solo quedo acariciando su cabeza silenciosamente.

Ya llegando al lugar acordado para la revisión de los nuevos soldados Integra bajo rápidamente de su transporte y viendo adelante pudo observar un gran establecimiento, parecido a un cuartel, seguido de ella bajo su fiel sirviente y amante, Alucard, aun tenia la duda de que había hecho para enojarla tanto que el recuerde no había hecho nada malo…según el todo iba perfectamente…bueno ya encontraría el momento adecuado para preguntar a su ama que era lo que andaba mal

Integra tranquila y confiadamente entro sin llamar ni nada a ese inmenso lugar color grisáceo el entrar se encontró con los soldados formados militarmente, si n hubiera sabido que eran soldados hubiera podido afirmar que eran estatuas, esos soldados parecían no mover ni un miserable pelo y tampoco parecía que estuvieran respirando, mientras integra miraba curiosa a los supuestamente nuevos soldados Alucard la miraba de reojo, ya no podía esperar mas para preguntarle que la molestaba…cuando ya estaban maso menos en medio del lugar quedaron como rodeados de filas de esos soldados estáticos, Alucard al fin se disponía a preguntarle…

-ama…quisiera pregunt…-pero algo lo detuvo, fue el estruendoso ruido de armas listas para disparar junto con los mismos soldados que se pusieron firmes vio alrededor y pudo confirmar a lo que le apuntaban, nada mas y nada menos que a su ama, todas esas armas que portaban esos supuestos soldados que se unirían a la organización Hellsing estaban apuntando directamente a su ama

-…-ella no hizo mas que sacar de su traje uno de sus tan exquisitos puros junto con su encendedor lo puso en medio de sus labios, pero apenas echa la acción uno de los soldados con un tiro hizo que este saliera rápidamente de sus labios a lo que solo echo un suspiro pesado y dijo- Alucard…destruye a estos insolentes- y arreglándose los lentes dio media vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida

-como usted ordene ama- y cuando su ama ya estuvo fuera cerro la puerta, el dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro casi al instante, como si fuese automática se cerro la puerta del lugar…después lo único que se escucharon fueron gritos de auxilio y arrepentimiento

Después de algunos minutos, los suficientes para que el sol que antes apenas se veía ya se haya ocultado en un hermoso atardecer que ahora se podía apreciar, era de un hermoso color naranja rojizo, y así salió un Alucard con cara de satisfacción que reflejaba con una gran sonrisa, encontrándose con una integra con una sonrisa tan grande como la de el con la única diferencia de que tenia uno de sus ya acostumbrados puros en sus labios

-ama desde cuando lo supo? –dijo mirando a la figura femenina que estaba en su delante

-desde que entre al coche, el cobarde del conductor escapo con el mismo-y botando el humo de su tan preciado puro prosiguió- debemos buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche- y justo cuando termino de decir eso la siguió un trueno, anunciando así la gran tormenta que le seguía-y rápido

Alucard se puso al lado de ella y le ofreció su mano, ella acepto después de arrojar al suelo su puro y tomo gentilmente la mano de su sirviente, y era así precisamente como se veían como una princesa yendo del brazo de su fiel escudero, este que ya tenia en mente a donde llevarla, por que ella nunca había dicho a donde quería ir solo dijo "un lugar seguro para pasar la noche" y sabia perfectamente a donde llevarla

Caminaron sin decir una sola palabra solo disfrutando la compañía que se brindaban el uno al otro, hace mucho tiempo que no podían estar los dos solos, en silencio, en paz, sin que nadie entre o llame a la puerta, sin que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpa, no hacían nada solo caminaban pero eso bastaba para que sean felices estar juntos eso era lo único que necesitaban lo demás no importaba, aunque siempre andaban como perro y gato, lo verdaderamente cierto era que se amaban hasta tal punto que una simple caminata bastaba, solo una simple caminata bastaba para sentirse realizados

Pero nada es para siempre ya había oscurecido el cielo ahora era de un color, no negro, sino algo como un gris oscuro, esto por las nubes que lo cubrían, unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de ese inmenso cielo, el vampiro como todo un caballero se quito su abrigo y lo puso en los hombros de la mujer que tanto amaba y que ahora estaba temblando, casi imperceptiblemente pero no a los ojos de nuestro conde que la concia ya desde hace varios años, aunque se hacia la muy fuerte aun seguía siendo una mujer delicada y frágil además que hacia un frio que no muchos resistirían sin tiritar, para esa entonces estaban en medio de un parque que al parecer estaba abandonado y frenando su caminar Integra se detuvo para preguntar

-por que me trajiste aquí? he? Chupasangre…-estaba en frente, aunque aun lejos, de esa vieja casa abandonada en donde alguna vez también había pasado la noche con su fiel vampiro y que también hace poco tiempo ella misma lo había citado

-no pensé en un lugar mejor que este-decía con una sonrisa en los labios y pensando _"o mejor dicho un lugar mas divertido"_

-que mas da ya estamos aquí-y entro sin decir nada mas, no parecía molestarle tanto la idea de quedarse sola en ese lugar con Alucard

estaban a lo que se podría decir una distancia ni tan corta ni tan cerca, es decir una distancia media cosa que no fue muy conveniente por que a los pocos segundos finalmente la tormenta se hizo sentir y se soltó como si estuviera repitiéndose el diluvio, era de esperarse los truenos y el viento gélido ya lo había anunciado anteriormente, entonces corrieron hacia esa casa abandonada que al verla parecía que no había lugar mas cálido que ese, en el proceso de ir rápidamente hacia lo que seria su refugio, Integra hizo un movimiento en falso que casi la hace caer al suelo que ahora estaba repleto de agua…por suerte esta vez Alucard alcanzo a agarrarla para evitar que no cayese y se mojara mas de lo que ya estaba, entonces llegaron a su refugio temporal y se sintieron como en casa no dijeron nada y se sentaron en el suelo tomando un descanso

-Alucard, préstame tu saco me lo pondré en vez de mi ropa, puesto que esta mojada, no tengo otra mudada y que quiero evitar enfermarme-entonces se levanto y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño pero este que carecía de puerta, nuestra querida Integra al darse cuenta de eso se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora se dirigió al nosferatu-ni se te ocurra acercarte si quiera Alucard- dicho esto se adentro en la pequeña habitación

-como usted ordene mi ama…yo no ire a molestarla-y diciendo esto con una sonrisa envilecida se fue a sentar en una de las esquinas de la habitación

Integra se iba quitando su blusa que se había pegado a su cuerpo cuando algo detuvo su labor, estaba de espaldas así quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, se dio la vuelta y vio un perro, si un perro negro con 6 ojos color carmesí que desprendían un brillo único-ba…baskerville!-grito con gran asombro Sir. Integra antes de que el pobre e inocente perrito del infierno saliera volando del lugar en donde estaba su ama ella arreglándose bien y cerrándose lo mas que se podía el abrigo que le había proporcionado Alucard salió con un humor de los mil demonios cuando lo vio exclamo-Alucard! Maldito pervertido que no te dije que ni siquiera se te ocurriera acercarte al lugar donde me cambiaba?

-pero si no fui yo el que fue a incomodarle fue baskerville…

-no le eches la culpa a tu mascota! De seguro veías mediante sus ojos!-entonces se dirigió al lado de la ventana y se sentó dándole la espalda al vampiro-…pervertido…

-mi ama se resfriara si duerme al lado de la ventana y es aun mas probable con este fuerte frio

-ni hablar mi sirviente quien sabe que serias capaz de hacer-y con una sonrisa se apoyó contra la pared y se dispuso a dormir

"_ni que hacer ya es una mujer…una mujer muy terca, pero aun así bella sin igual y con un temperamento de miedo no es igual que hace años no creo que…"_ pero Alucard no se esperaba lo siguiente, vio como su ama se levantaba lentamente del lugar en donde parecía iba a dormir pero no fue así se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como si una silueta de acercaba cada vez mas a él y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de el se detuvo

-tenias razón es muy posible que me enferme durmiendo allí…-y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo-Alucard puedo?

Entonces no se lo podía creer lo había sorprendido, es que acaso había dejado su orgullo de lado?, no importaba solo importaba seguir con ese extraño juego-como negarme…-entonces dudo estaba soñando? No, algo confirmo que no era así y fue el cálido contacto de las manos de su ama con su torso, sus manos eran realmente cálidas

ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de su siervo y acomodándose en medio de sus largas piernas se puso de costado, se aferro a su ropa y quiso tomar todo el calor que tuviera no conforme con solo su ropa levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos ,y sin decir una sola palabra, tan solo con la mirada le pidió que la abrazara para poder conservar el calor, el sin oponerse lo hizo la rodeo con esos brazos que parecían ser tan seguros y cálidos, y así tal vez ella hubiera querido disfrutar mas de ese hermoso momento pero sus parpados no le permitían sentía un gran peso sobre ellos pero antes de perder contra el sueño dijo

-Alucard…mañana…mañana ten una cita conmigo…-y diciendo esto cerro los ojos y no los abrió hasta el día siguiente

El solo quedo petrificado por un momento, estaba alucinando o es que esta vez realmente le estaba pidiendo una cita? Acaso iba en serio? Esta vez si la podía tomar como algo serio? No lo sabría hasta el día siguiente ahora solo se quedo felizmente viendo como sobre su pecho descansaba tranquilamente la mujer a la cual amaba, y la cual lo hacia sentir como ninguna otra ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de la paz que les quedaba… 


	6. Dia 5

**Resuciteeeeeeeee al fin puedo volver a subir un capitulo *-* bien explicaciones: solo dos palabras INTERNET GRATIS dios santo pensé que iba a ser algo genial tenerlo pero todo lo contrario apenas y podía alcanzar a tocar el teclado u.u por que generalmente escribo directo al documento Word nunca lo hago en cuaderno así que no compu, no fanfic, no fanfic, si desesperación DX estúpido internet al fin se fue!, bien en entonces disculpen la demora la idea era que para recompensar debía subir dos cap. De golpe pero bueno ya o aguanto subir este el otro esta a la mitad asi que tal vez lo termine mas rápido que mas…pues agradecer el leer este fanfic muchas gracias, y en especial a: la-novh 94, celtica, Litah y a Gabriel n_n gracias por sus reviews, bien como ya es costumbre disculpen los horrores ortográficos y bueno comentarios preguntas consejos todos son bien recibidos ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**DIA 5**

Al día siguiente el sol entro lenta y silenciosamente por una de las ventanas fue recorriendo tranquilamente el suelo cuando llego imprudentemente al rostro de una mujer de cabello rubio y tez de color canela que se encontraba cómodamente recostada sobre un ser inmortal, que para entonces ya se encontraba despierto, este al momento de ver ese incomodo rayo de luz sobre el rostro de su tan amada condesa agarro un poco de su ropa y lo cubrió, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por que al ver el rostro de ella pudo observar sus hermosos ojos zafiro abiertos

-que cómodo…-y se giro sobre el vampiro escondiendo su cabeza en el, al poco rato la levanto y pudo ver a Alucard viéndola fijamente, cosa que la extraño por que no era su expresión de siempre mas bien parecía la de un niño impaciente- que te sucede, por que llevas esa cara? Tienes hambre?-decía con una sonrisa de costado

-hambre? No, pero si insiste podría tomar un poco de su sang…

-no estoy tan loca

-hm…era de esperar esa respuesta…entonces me permite hacerle una pregunta ama?-decía ahora con una expresión tranquila

-pregunta?-decía con cara de confusión, no era normal que le haga preguntas se suponía que conocía todo de ella, o gran parte…

-mejor dicho pedirle una explicación…

-explicación!-decía ya con una cara de notable asombro y confusión-bien vampiro dilo de una buena vez…-decía ya con la curiosidad a flor de piel

-ama…dígame,…como fue que le dio su primer beso a Walter…-decía viéndola directamente a los ojos, símbolo de que no estaba jugando ni yendo en broma

Dicho esto provoco que Integra se atragantara con el aire, no esperaba que le preguntara eso, no estaba preparada, entonces solo atino a decir -y eso a ti que te importa! Es algo entre Walter y mi persona

-pero si podría ser tu abuelito-decía ya con mejores ánimos de molestar a su ama

-tu no me vengas aquí a hablar de edades! Que tu me triplicas la edad!-decía recuperándose de su casi muerte de asfixia, se levanto y fue a ponerse su ropa usual, de esta forma recordado el como llego al punto de juntar alguna vez sus labios con los de su sirviente…-bien te lo contare…pero dices una sola palabra, y juro que te mando unos miles de años a tu calabozo!

-mientras me quite la duda no importa correr ese riesgo-decía burlón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-entonces esto va así…

-+FLASH BACK+-

Esto habría acontecido hace unos cuantos meses antes de la muerte de Arthur; Era una mañana especial, nuestra pequeña Sir se arreglaba para una visita especial, iban a llegar unos viejos amigos de su padre y tenia que estar presentable para la ocasión, era ya casi mediodía, así que debía prepararse para comer un buen festín, su padre siempre preparaba algo especial para sus amigos

Ahora Integra se encontraba caminando serenamente al lado de su padre, pasaban por los pasillos que portaban grandes ventanales a los costados que hacían que sombra y luz intercalados les lleguen a medida que avanzaban, la pequeña rubia se veía algo nerviosa así que su padre trato de calmarla y entonces el Hellsing mayor decidió romper el silencio -hija debes ser muy respetuosa con las visitas, tengo la seguridad de que te comportaras bien…además que creo que esta vez no te aburrirás con las visitas, vendrán unos niños aproximada mente de tu edad

dicho esto los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron notablemente, ella no asistía a una escuela así que no tenia contacto con personas de su edad, y menos sabia sobre relaciones interpersonales, sentía felicidad pero al mismo tiempo no sabia exactamente que hacer o decir, serian chicos o chicas?, hablaran su idioma?, que diría al verlos por primera vez?, ellos si asistirán a la escuela?, todas estas y mas eran las preguntas que revoloteaban su cabeza, no se había preparado generalmente ella acostumbraba a estar lista para cualquier cosa que se presente, pero esto era inesperado…he aquí una de las razones de por que en la actualidad apreciaba tanto a la draculina, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos

para entonces ya era la hora de llegada de las nuevas visitas y ya todo estaba listo, ella vio como unos lujosos coches llegaban por el camino que conducía a la entrada de la mansión, estaba emocionada, cuando llegaron donde estaban parados ella, su padre y algunos otros sirvientes, de los automóviles salió un hombre de gran estatura, hasta podía a llegar a ser intimidante, pero era un gran persona después de el nadie mas salió, del segundo carro salió otro hombre este con una apariencia normal después de el no salió nadie mas y así prosiguieron dos automóviles mas pero de todos ellos solo salieron personas mayores de edad, su padre no lo noto, pero Integra llevaba una expresión de desilusión, en verdad deseaba conocer a alguien que no fueran sirvientes o empresarios o de la realeza, ya estaba sentada en la gran mesa que adornaba en el salón, los adultos hablaban de forma amena ella solo se quedo como una muñequita sentada con la mirada fija en la nada, cuando de repente sintió como alguien jalaba de una de sus piernas

-shh…no hagas ruido…-le susurraba una pequeña niña que estaba oculta debajo de la mesa, Integra solo asintió algo nerviosa nunca la había visto y la había agarrado desprevenida, con una pequeña seña la llamo a que la siga, Integra dudo unos momento pero al final se decidió a seguirla se adentro debajo de la mesa, después fue conducida rápidamente por esa niña hacia los jardines cuando estuvieron allí Integra pudo observarla bien, era mas pequeña que Integra, su pelo era de color negro y le llegaba mas o menos hasta los hombros, tenia una piel clara y sus ojos eran de color verde claro, llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-haaa…que bien salir de ese lugar aburrido!-decía la niña mientras se estiraba se notaba que tenia energías-oye no me vas a decir quien eres-decía con una mirada curiosa examinando a Integra que no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta el momento

-I…Integra Fairbook Wingates H…Hellsing-decía con una voz militarizada por los nervios n quería arruinarlo todo-mu…mucho gusto…

-Hellsing? Woaaaa! Me robe a la princesa del castillo!-decía asustada después de saber a quien tenia al frente-lo siento pero estabas allí sola y no me aguante el querer hablarte-y entonces como si estuviera examinándola la observo de arriba para abajo-mmm… pareces de mi edad…ya diste tu primer beso?-si, la pequeña y curiosa niña parecía ser de aquellas que ya piensan en chicos, amor y toda ese tipo de cosas

-primer beso?-decía Integra sin siquiera alguna vez haber pensado en ese tema

-no lo diste!-decía con notable expresión de asombro-yo tampoco! Pensé era la única! Todas mis compañeras ya tienen novio y obviamente ya dieron su primer beso…se burlan de mi por que yo no lo di –decía con una cara de frustración

-erh…-pero antes de que Integra pueda decir nada llegaron varios sirvientes alterados por que o las encontraban cuando lo hicieron rodearon a la niña y a la pequeña heredera Hellsing y vieron que no se hayan hecho daño ni nada, por suerte para ellos estaban ilesas sino les hubiera costado su cabeza

-estoy bien, estoy bien!-decía fastidiada por el aglomera miento de personal que la jalaba de los brazos para llevarla dentro separándola de su nueva amiga y cuando ya se la estaban llevando grito desde lo lejos-Integra! Cuando nos volvamos a ver tendremos que haber dado nuestro primer beso es una promesa!-decía antes de adentrarse a la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos de la mansión, así alejándose del jardín en donde se había quedado Integra, después de eso llego su mas fiel mayordomo, Walter, parece que había corrido mucho traía la respiración agitada cuando encontró a integra solo la vio de pies a cabeza para ver si es que no se había echo daño y luego de haber comprobado que no le haya pasado nada se sentó a su lado para serenarse del susto

-Señorita Integra no me vuelva a dar estos sustos…-decía para mirarla y darle una cálida sonrisa como de bienvenida

Ella por su parte le devolvió el gesto-lo siento, nunca había estado antes con alguien de mi edad…-decía mirando hacia el pasillo oscuro por donde había desaparecido esa peculiar niña, y después de una pausa miro a Walter y pregunto-Walter que es dar el primer beso…

-hagh!...-en ese momento el detuvo su respiración que ya era tranquila a una descontrolada, se había atragantado por la impresión, era raro que su señorita sepa eso-p…por que lo pregunta?

-Walter a quien se lo da?-decía pensativa

-pueees-el mayordomo no supo como explicar eso a una niña-pues eso se lo hace cuando ya eres mayor ahora eres una niña pero te lo diré para que estés lista para ese momento, haber como te lo digo…se lo da a alguna persona que quieras mucho…

-entonces puedo dárselo a mi padre? Yo lo quiero mucho-decía inocente

-No…hem…él es tu padre…no se lo puedes dar a un familiar…-pero antes de que continúe lo llamaron desesperadamente unas personas desde el otro lado del jardín parecía urgente...-señorita si me disculpa…-entonces se retiro rápidamente

Ya al caer la noche las visitas se habían ido, le habían dicho que no saliera de su cuarto, ella obviamente no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de su nueva amiga entonces solo se puso a investigar sobre la cuestión de su primer beso antes de que se metiera a su cuarto había metido a su cuarto unos libros que no le decían nada solo pudo recopilar con lo que le había dicho Walter lo siguiente:

-debe ser un chico, debo quererlo mucho, no puede ser mi padre ni ninguno de mis familiares…-y cerro los ojos y pensó un momento-ya esta…

Al anochecer salió sin hacer ruido alguno de su cuarto en ese tiempo la mansión Hellsing le parecía enorme así que junto con ella llevo una pequeña linterna antes de que nadie se diera cuanta ella corría silenciosamente por los pasillos de la mansión ya todos estaban dormidos, así que para evitar despertarlos había estado corriendo con los pies descalzos, ella sentía que estaba cometiendo un crimen que al mismo tiempo le resultaba sumamente divertido nuca había echo algo así, ya había llegado a su destino estaba delante de una gran puerta de caoba la abrió silenciosamente, y al entrar no se veía bien pero haciendo esfuerzo con sus ojos pudo ver a su mas fiel y apreciado sirviente durmiendo tranquilamente tal parece estaba cansado por que no había sentido su presencia, y esa era la ventaja, ella ya había pensado en eso por esa misma razón era por que se había arriesgado a ir entre la noche, ya estaba en frente de el entonces pensó

-_"es un chico, lo quiero mucho, no es mi padre, ni mi familiar"-_ entonces fue cuando se acercó a donde estaba recostado su sirviente y se inclino suavemente hacia el rostro de él y justo antes de llegar a su destino pensó por ultimo-_"es una promesa"_-y junto sus tiernos labios con los del shinigami, este que al momento de sentir algo extraño el rodeo todo el lugar con hilos pero al darse cuanta de quien había perturbado su sueño casi para su corazón y mas aun cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo único que pudo hacer frente a eso era apartarla, el quedo con un rostro pálido junto con sus ojos abiertos como dos platos

-S…señorita! Que esta…haciendo…pero…pero si es una niña!...no debe estar aquí!- Decía perturbado _"me van a cortar la cabeza, pensaran que soy un depravado si la encuentran aquí, que esta pensando nunca había actuado de esa forma"_ pensaba mientras no sabia como actuar

-L…lo siento…-decía bajando la mirada para después sollozar, nunca antes le había gritado de esa forma, sentía como tenia un nudo en la garganta que no el dejaba hablar-era una promesa, no podía fallarle…lo…siento…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que sus lagrimas cayeran, esto hizo sentir al mayordomo como un mounstro al hacer llorar a alguien tan pura como ella, entonces en ese momento le prometió que no le diría nada a nadie que nadie sabría de eso a menos que ella quiera que lo diga, y así fue, ella no le diría a nadie pero quedaría en sus recuerdos, para Walter también seria uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados y divertidos…

-+FLASH BACK+-

-shinigami pedófilo-fue lo que rápidamente salió de la boca del vampiro con cara odio profundo

-no digas eso de Walter! Era una niña y no sabia lo que hacia -decia Integra mientras fumaba uno de sus puros mientras contaba la historia el tiempo había transcurrido rápido ya eran mas de las 9 am ya para entonces integra había mandado a que su mas fiel sirviente pase por ella, cuando de un momento a otro ya estaba tocando la puerta-hablando del rey de…

-los pedófilos-termino la frase Alucard en verdad estaba fastidiado, no, no creía que Walter era en verdad un aprovechador de niñas, pero le daba rabia que el primer beso de su ama se lo haya dado a él y es mas contra su voluntad, el ni siquiera hizo nada para que reciba semejante regalo

-Alucard!-gritaba antes de que su mayordomo vuelva a tocar la puerta preguntando

-Esta bien ? hay algún problema con algún ser indeseable?- al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a entrar a esa fría casa, pudo ver a Integra darle la espalda e irse orgullosamente cuando llego a su lado giro a un costado, como para echarle un ojo a Alucard y agrego

-Alucard te esperare en la fuente de la plaza central estaré allí a las 15:00 pm, si faltas graves serán las consecuencias –decía sonriendo y con la misma sonrisa salió del lugar y se adentro a su transporte

Alucard quedo paralizado, no reacciono hasta el momento de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose en frente de él, después de eso sonrió ampliamente y pensó _"así que no era ningún sueño…"_ pero antes de que siga sumiéndose en sus pensamiento e ideas un intruso entro felizmente con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro y un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-maestro!-decía acercándosele felizmente una agradable jovenzuela

-chica policía…que haces aquí tan temprano? No, en si que haces aquí?-decía mientras se levantaba Alucard

-le pedí a Walter que me trajera…-decía con entusiasmo, pero lego cambio a un tono un poco mas serio-ma…maestro usted no ha dormido…no es cierto?

Esto a Alucard le sorprendió, con solo un vistazo pudo saber en que estado estaba, cosa que le pareció divertido-bien chica policía volcamos, no quiero caer en el camino-ella por su parte solo asintió feliz de poder pasar mas tiempo con el hombre que amaba

-maestro…yo…-en ese momento se había dirigido a la puerta para que salieran, estaba dada la vuelta para disimular su notable sonrojo, pero al pronunciar esa frase, que no seria completada, se dio la vuelta y vio como su maestro caía sobre de ella y así fue a los pocos segundos Alucard estaba sobre se Seras, afortunadamente ella ya era un ser no vivo porque de otra forma no hubiera podido soportar tal peso

Seras quedo mas roja que el color de la ropa del vampiro que yacía sobre ella-ma ma ma ma ma ma maestrooo!-decía al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, estaban tumbado en el piso ella se encontraba totalmente perdida debajo de el cuerpo del vampiro, se sentía tan bien pero al mismo tiempo tan excitante, el tan solo sentirlo tan cerca, no se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos los había llevado muy lejos, y no quería darse cuenta, se sentía bien, cálido, apretado, sentía como respiraba, pero algo era extraño por que no había dicho nada hasta entonces…por que seguía echado sobre ella, además que tenia su rostro oculto en su cuello…-maest…-pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando alguien hizo su entrada repentina al lugar

-Alucard olvide mi…-no pudo terminar por que quedo congelada en la escena que acababa de ver

solo se pudo apreciar como la furia nublaron su vista así también haciendo que el brillo de la luz cubriera sus ojos con la ayuda de sus lentes, se puso firme prendió uno de sus puros lo encendió y miro unos segundo el cuadro, Seras llevaba cara de que le faltaba la respiración, cuando Integra se acercó a ellos y se puso de cuclillas para tratar de alcanzar su altura, se quedo mirando un momento la cabellera oscura de su nosferatu, quito silenciosamente su puro de sus labios y de un segundo a otro estaba utilizando su cabeza como de cenicero, apretaba fuertemente el puro contra la cabeza de Alucard provocando que saliera humo de su cabeza, haciendo que Seras quede con cara pálida dando a entender que tal vez le debió haber estado doliendo mucho eso, pero cuando su rostro sin ninguna expresión cambio a uno de extrañeza lo halo del cabello y vio los ojos del vampiro cerrados que lo hacia parecer en verdad un muerto con esa piel tan pálida

-Walter! Ven acá de inmediato!-grito al ver que no estaba consiente, no muchas veces lo veía así, tan vulnerable así que su mirada paso de furia a preocupación

-Sir. Integra que es lo que sucede…-entro rápidamente el mayordomo al ver que estaba sucediendo solo echo una pequeña e imperceptible risita-otra vez?...

-como que otra vez que le sucede!-decía cada vez mas preocupada

-mi maestro…que le pasa?-decía Seras igual mente con tono de preocupación

-tranquilas las dos…solo esta dormido-decía con una sonrisa tranquila-pero señorita Seras le recomiendo que salga de allí abajo…Alucard se volverá mas pesado

-he! S…si!-decía sonrojada así saliendo del lugar donde quedo atrapada

Walter ayudo a que pudiera salir para poder llevárselo, lo hizo después de que la pobre Seras salga debajo del vampiro precedió a subirlo al coche antes de que las dos mujeres angustiadas lo bombardearan con preguntas el explico que muy pocas veces pasaba eso desde que lo conocía que solo pasaba o bien por falta de sueño o de comida tal parece que esta vez fue por falta de los dos, como sabia eso? Pues conto que hace muchas tiempo atrás también había sucedido algo parecido como lo que había pasado con la señorita Seras solo que Walter estaba tranquilamente paradito fumando cuando solo sintió como un si una pared se hubiera caído sobre el, también cuenta que allí fue una de las veces que se enfrento a la muerte por el peso que debió soportar su joven cuerpo puesto que el si era humano, de milagro se salvo, dicho esto mientras conducía el automóvil las chicas se quedaron mas tranquilas y hasta con una sonrisa en el rostro por imaginar al pobre shinigami aplastado por el nosferatu que en esos momentos se encontraba dormido como una roca

"_mas le vale a Alucard no olvidar lo que le dije anoche por que si me deja esperándolo no se lo perdonare…"_-pensaba Integra cerrando los ojos con una cara mas serena

"_maestro…se ve tan lindo durmiendo…es tan bello…"_-decía en su mente la draculina mientras observaba atentamente la piel del vampiro

"_este Alucard…será que en sus tiempos también era un rompecorazones?"_-se preguntaba Walter mientras se dirigía a su destino

Y así cada uno con sus pensamientos dirigidos a Alucard se dirigían a la mansión Hellsing, ya llegando todo se podría decir que todo se normalizo de alguna forma Integra entro inmediatamente a cambiarse de ropa y darse un buen baño, Walter le pidió el favor a Victoria de que lleve al vampiro al ataúd del mismo, ella gustosa acepto…

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían llegado a la mansión con el vampiro

El cuarto de Alucard se encontraba a obscuras es mas era una oscuridad total el dormía mas cómodamente se encontraba recostado en un lugar blandito donde habitualmente dormía, soñaba, raramente lo hacia y cuando sucedía no eran mas que cosas desagradables o recuerdos de las almas que Vivian dentro de él, de todas formas como iba a tener sueños normales, si el mismo no era normal, volviendo a lo nuestro, se encontraba soñando con alguien, una humana que era simplemente lo mas importante para el en su no vida, no podría describir exactamente el sueño, es mejor no hacerlo, pero lo que si el hacia era de repentinamente hablar entre sueños

Solo balbuceaba hasta entonces, solo decía algunos intentos de palabras, como muchos cuando dormimos, pero aunque estas no se entendían se podría decir que eran cálidas, no eran las frases frías o burlescas que siempre salían de su boca

pero después de tanto soltar palabras incomprensibles al final dijo algo claramente-…te amo…-dijo esto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza a un costado, seguido de esto el sintió como algo cálido se poso sobre sus labios, un beso, obviamente este pensó que seguía en su dulce sueño así que no se opuso al contrario se dejo llevar con el pensamiento de alguna forma inocente de que era su tan adorada Integra, sintió como todo lo cálido se esparcía por su cuerpo, su torso principalmente, se siguió dejando llevar cuando ya estaba un poco mas consiente, mas estaba en ese estado en el que nos ponemos cuando no queremos abrir los ojos y seguir soñando, entonces no dejo que ese calor se separar de sus labios es mas quiso seguir sintiendo esa extraña sensación, puso si mano derecha sobre la cintura de su supuesta amada y su mano izquierda a la altura de su espalda, cuando estaba ya profundizando lo que era un beso, se torno mas apasionado hasta el momento en el que casi se le sale el alma, cuando la punta de su lengua choco contra algo filudo, como si fuese la punta de un cuchillo que había cortado por completo su hermoso sueño, abrió de repente los ojos y no se encontró con esos ojos de color zafiro que esperaba ver sino que se encontró con unos celestes que se hallaban entrecerrados y que no eran propiedad de la mujer que amaba , sino de la chica que ni siquiera veía como mujer sino que la veía como una hija u hermana menor, al momento de darse cuenta de que la ya mencionada se encontraba encima de él y es mas que él la había acercado mas de lo debido no pudo mas que empujarla, así ella cayendo al suelo, este solo no sabia como reaccionar, si sabia que clase de sentimientos tenia su subordinada hacia el pero, no pensó que serian enserio, pensó que era algo de una chiquilla que comenzaba a vivir y que se estaba confundiendo, no supo como reaccionar, si tal vez en otros tiempos no le hubiera importado y es mas tal vez se hubiera aprovechado de la situación y la tomaría en ese mismo lugar, pero, pero ya había alguien mas importante que nada en este miserable mundo para el y ahora sentía que había traicionado eso importante, se sentía como el ser mas desgraciado, ingenuo y estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, no sabia como reaccionar entonces solo siguió sus instintos y se levanto de donde se encontraba hace instante acostado y se puso de pie

Entonces sin mirarla le dirigió fría y cortante un-retírate Seras-ella para ese instante miraba a un costado con el flequillo sobre sus ojos se levanto del suelo y salió con un paso desconsolado y rápido hacia la puerta y pasándola desapareció no sin antes dejar caer unas cuantas lagrimas en el transcurso

Al poco rato subió a la cocina para poder beber algo de su único alimento sangre fue hasta la nevera y antes de poder llegar a ella se percato de que cierto shinigami estaba detrás de el

-oooh! Mi querido shinigami que haces aquí es extraño que n estés al lado de mi ama-decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero aun pensando lo que hace minutos había pasado

-Sir Integra me dijo que era posible que lo olvidaras así que te lo debo decir-decía en tono tranquilo pero con un toque de regaño-ella te esta esperando en la fuente de la plaza central hace ya 45 min. Dado que ya son las 17:15 pm-decía tranquilo

-Shinigami! Porque no me hiciste despertar!-reclamaba a su viejo amigo

-pero si lo hice mi querido nosferatu mande a la señorita Seras y parece que si te despertó-decía con una sonrisa en los labios, pero cuando quiso verlo de nuevo este había desaparecido entre las sombras

Debajo de un árbol cubriéndose de la pocos rayos de sol para entonces ya se iba escondiendo lentamente, cuando la tranquila mujer pudo ver una gran sombra viniendo caminando plácidamente con una tranquilidad sorprendente pero que cuando los dos ya estaba cerca y se podían ver relativamente bien, pero el se detuvo bruscamente antes de seguir acercándose, el vampiro se quedo mirándola fijamente, por que el esperaba ver a la Integra de siempre…pero no esta vez no era ninguna alucinación ni sueño esta vez era real, hasta llego a dudar si era ella, traía otra vestimenta, llevaba puesta una especie de camisa de color negro pero sin mangas con el cuello de un color blanco como cremoso, una falda corta del mismo color adornada en la parte de adelante con unos bonitos botones, traía unos guantes, no sus blancos clásico, sino que eran de color negro que llegaba un poquito mas debajo de los codos, del mismo color unos botines junto con unas medias largas que le llegaban a la rodilla, su pelo totalmente liso y amarrado en una delgada media cola que era casi imperceptible que resaltaba con su vestimenta, cuando reacciono dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó mas para verla mas detalladamente

No vas a decir nada sanguijuela?-decía enojada, mientras que Alucard no decía ninguna palabra solo se quedo contemplándola con una sonrisa burlesca, cosa que hacia que ella se enfurezca mas y desee irse, para él era como poder volver a ver a la pequeña niña nuevamente, mientras la miraba pudo notar dos cosas una era un brillo inusual en sus labios, y otra que temblaba de frio, era normal ella estaba acostumbrada a utilizar cosas cerradas y bien cubiertas pero ahora…-te estuve esperando una bendita hora que crees que y…-pero sin que ella lo siquiera sospechase sus labios estaban chocando con los de quien había esperado hace horas

-saben…a…fresa…-decía separándose de ella, quien tenia la cara roja quien sabe si por la puesta de sol que se hacia presente, aunque estaba mas que claro de el por que-generalmente llevan el sabor de tus puros…_"aunque debo admitir que me gusta bastante a que este"_-haciendo una pequeña pausa e examinándola de arriba para abajo con la vista, dibujo una sonrisa burlesca y dijo-de que te disfrazaste ama?

Ella solo se levanto sin saber que hacer o decir por un lado molesta, aunque eso ya era normal con los comentarios que hacia su sirviente, por otro lado algo apenada, ya que no es como si se hubieran dado de besos toda la vida, por otro algo feliz, dado que después de tantos años en su mansión no había salido ni disfrutado de su juventud, y por otro aun dudaba…, solo caminaba dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a ningún lado cuando se dio media vuelta y lo miro diciendo-planeas quedarte allí vampiro…-cuando lo vio pudo observar que su gabardina había desaparecido y solo se quedo con un delgado chaleco encima que lo hacia ver mas informal-hum! Y luego quien se disfraza?-decía sonriendo sarcásticamente

El devolviéndole la sonrisa se acercó a ella y e ofreció su brazo, ella lo acepto ya mas tranquila, no quería seguir peleando con el ya que seria interminable, hasta tal vez la gente les arrojaría monedas por su tan entretenida pelea y la dichosa cita terminaría en lo de todos los días, pero había un problema…nunca había tenido una cita con nadie y ni idea de que se hacia, solo tenia como referencia esa hoja de revista que hace días se le había caído a Alucard, y no le podía decir que aun la guardaba, así que hizo lo que recordó y entonces propuso

-Alucard a que lugar propones ir?-decía mirando a un costado

-pues usted me pidió tener una cita así que sea donde usted desee-decía divertido, por que sabia que ella quería evitar escoger los lugares donde irían, entonces no le quedo otra opción que recordar los lugares mas solicitados así comenzaron a buscar lugares en medio de la noche que cada vez se hacia mas profunda

Al cine, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la Sir, fueron a uno donde exhibían diferentes películas, el genero de película fue el gran problema, se pararon frente a la cartelera, Alucard apunto, solo por fastidiar, una con un titulo que daba a entender algo obsceno, el logro su objetivo darle un dolor de cabeza lo que ella hizo para mitigarlo fue ahorcarlo técnicamente con su corbata, después de eso siguieron la recomendación de una de las empleadas del lugar, al final entraron a ver algo triste, pero al momento de entrar a la función a mitad de película Integra grito –pero que es esta mierda! A esto le llaman triste!-tal parece mas que triste la película le parecía patética a la Hellsing, entonces salieron y decidieron entrar a ver una película totalmente contraria a la de hace algunos minutos antes de que salir allí con un notable descontento, una de terror, fue la siguiente que probaron después de mas o menos una hora, pero allí no fue ella la que lo arruino sino el nosferatu que comenzó a reírse a medida que avanzaba la película, cuando empezaron las descuartizaciones, como si esta fuese una de comedia, también los echaron pero esta vez del cine entero puesto que ya habían causado mas de un disgusto al gerente del lugar

Entonces por decisión de la Hellsing decidieron ir a los juegos, ninguno de los dos había entrado antes a un lugar así, entonces les pareció una buena idea, cuando entraron al lugar estaba lleno de maquinas y varias personas jugando en simulaciones de autos, Motos, bailes entre otros, que jugar?, pues entonces tomaron uno de esos juegos de puntería con pistolas de juguete, se vieron a los ojos como diciendo "yo te gano" entonces comenzó el juego con gráficos 3D debían, debían matar unos zombies que parecían atetas de olimpiadas que salían de cualquier lugar, mientras a mas zombies le atinaran se elevaba mas el marcador que estaba en la parte inferior de la gran pantalla, y de un momento a se habían puesto alrededor de ellos varias personas que observaban atentos como jugaban estos dos, ya casi llegando al final del juego no se controlaron lo suficiente, se dejaron llevar por la emoción, y terminaron destrozando sus pequeñas armas, al momento de eso perdieron, Integra arrojo la pistola al piso para luego pisarla lo mas fuerte que pudo enfadada sin poder saber si hubiera ganado o no, Alucard solo se quedo con el juguete en su mano la apretó como exprimiendo una naranja haciéndola trizas, saco de un costado su arma real y le disparo varias veces a la pantalla sintiendo el mismo enojo que Integra, de todas formas era la primera vez que se habían divertido jugando algo de ese estilo, con los disparos que tiro Alucard la gente que estaba alrededor se había asustado y entrado en pánico, no esperaban que alguien disparara con una pistola de verdad, como era de suponerse también los echaron de ese lugar y esta vez de todo el edificio en el que se encontraban quedando fuera y volviendo al parque

-ahhhh…ama si que es mala para escoger lugares –decía haciéndose la burla haciendo que ella pusiera una cara de enojo un leve sonrojo, cosa que hizo que el vampiro soltara una pequeña risa-bueno como creo firmemente que no fue buena idea dejarle que escogiera usted el lugar, esta vez es mi turno…

y como si fuese magia con un chasquido de dedos aparecieron en un campo que parecia haberse fusionado con el color del cielo, puesto que era de un color azul oscuro, ella levanto la vista hacia el cielo, el cual encontró totalmente estrellado, en ese momento se perdió en el observando la forma en la que brillaban, Alucard se quedo mirándola tranquilamente dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al poder verla tan feliz, con la expresión de niña asombrada como si por primera vez hubiera visto las estrellas, y es que de alguna forma no tenia muchas oportunidades de hacerlo ya que varios años solo los había pasado bajo el techo de su hogar, siempre le había atraído el aire libre, es mas siempre había deseado vivir en un lugar como en el que se encontraba en estos momentos, después de unos segundos se percato que estaba bajo la mirada observadora del ser que tanto amaba, estaba sentado a su costado y no le quito la vista ni cuando ella ya se había dado cuenta, ella nuevamente se perdió pero esta vez se quedo mirando al hombre que tenia frente a ella no pudo evitar por alguna razón verlo detenidamente, su cabello tan oscuro como ningún otro , esos ojos que daba ganas de quedarse sumergido en ellos , su piel tan blanca propia de un muerto, esos colmillos atrevidos que sobresalían cada vez que sonreía…tal vez se hubiera quedado viéndolo la noche entera pero en medio apareció la imagen de alguien familiar, Seras Victoria, se había olvidado completamente de ella, en ese instante cambio el ambiente y se torno mas tenso

-Alucard…respóndeme algo-decía cambiando a un semblante mas serio

-lo que usted desee mi ama-decía elegantemente

Y sentándose a su lado lo vio directamente a los ojos y junto a una expresión seria hablo…-no le daré rodeos lo que quiero confirmar es…-entonces dirigió la vista hacia otro lugar y termino- tu…besaste a Seras…?

Entonces Alucard se paralizo, como lo sabia? Si solo había pasado unas cuantas horas como podía haber llegado eso a sus oídos?, entonces respondió-si…-hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos y afirmo con una sonrisa-si lo hice…

Entonces solo se levanto sin decir nada mas, estaba claro que estaba poniendo final a sus cursilerías y que volvería a lo suyo a su oficina con su montaña de papeles, que ya no quería saber mas de amor ni nada parecido, pero cuando ya estaba alejando se el volvió a hablar

-pero crees que siento algo por ella no es cierto? Y es por eso que estabas tan rara no es cierto ama ajajajaja-esa risa fue la que hizo a Integra detenerse, darse la vuelta, y que lo vea rabia en los ojos, por que no aparte de ser descarado se estaba riendo en su cara cuando ella se sentía furiosa, no quiso decir nada solo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio e ira se dio bruscamente la vuelta y con paso firme se fue alejando rápidamente cuando algo la dejo inmóvil, era prisionera de unos fuertes brazos que sin aviso habían rodeado su cintura y parte de su estomago inmovilizando sus brazos, se veía tan pequeña y delicada en ellos, y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cosa de que su boca quede cerca de su oído de ella, intencionalmente como para poder hacer que sienta su respiración, Integra se le erizo la piel el sentir en esa parte de su cuerpo el aliento que curiosamente era tan cálido de su amado siendo el un ser frio o al menos eso sentía cada vez que lo tocaba entonces le dijo en tono bajo pero claro

-tu me crees, no es cierto?, ama usted cree en mi-y se detuvo un momento para sentir el aroma de la Hellsing y continuo-esto que hago creo que es de humanos idiotas, pero creo que me siento como uno, no hay ninguna mujer que entre en mi cabeza mas que usted, creo que siempre ha sido así pero ultimadamente solo quiero pasar el tiempo con usted, no quiero dejarla, amo molestarla, amo que me grite, amo que intente matarme…Integra yo te amo…-y dejando de lado el ama se lo dijo esas palabras que ella tanto había esperado escuchar, entonces no lo aguanto mas y dejo que una pequeña lagrima resbalara por su mejilla que tenia el color de un tomate, lagrimas de felicidad eran la que en ese momento comenzaban a caer, de alguna forma se sentía sumamente feliz

Entonces Alucard se paro un poco mas firme y tomo el rostro de Integra en sus dos manos y como obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos hizo que su cabeza fuera hacia atrás justo como para verlo claramente a los ojos, los de ella se encontraban con delicadas lagrimas que aun se deslizaban por sus ojos mientras que el al ver eso solo sonrió pensando lo bella que era y volvió a hablar-lo único que deseo es pasar la eternidad a tu lado

En ese instante la mirada de integra cambio de una de felicidad absoluta a una de tristeza e indecisión por alguna razón había algo mas que la molestaba a parte del problema de su casi hermana, ella rápidamente cerro los ojos y como pudo se zafo de agarre del vampiro, en cuanto se soltó se quedo parada un momento como si estuviera debatiendo con ella misma y luego sin decir palabra alguna camino, casi corriendo, hacia algún lugar indeterminado, Alucard la llamo varias veces pero tal parecia ella por ninguna razón se iba a detener y no lo hizo, él no se atrevió a seguirla a él también le molestaba algo era como que en el momento que se separaron ella le hubiera dicho que ya era suficiente, pero no estaba del todo seguro en su interior deseaba alcanzarla y saber que era lo que le molestaba, pero no lo hizo respeto su decisión mañana ya habría tiempo de arreglar unas cuantas cosas, entonces solo se quedo mirando como esa cabellera rubia se alejaba poco a poco en medio de los pastizales azulados, color otorgado por la noche, el jamás olvidaría esa noche.


	7. DIA 6

**Bien entonces aqui nuevamente, creo que despues dos meses, dios santo si que soy tardona con esto de escribir...bueno lo siento a pesar de que ya tenia casi terminado el capitulo, por alguna razon no me dio ganas de escribirlo, es mas ya estaba en el ultimo capitulo pero lo volvi a leer y no me gusto...en nada borre todo y comenze desde cero ayer me amanecia escribiendo me duelen los costados de los ojos T-T pero me lo meresco por no haberlo hecho antes y con tiempo...bueno me voy de viaje y no creo poder escribir pero si estoy en posiblidades lo hare! esta vez si!, de todas formas es el ultimo...que mas...pues gracias a ti que aun lees esto que tanto tarda en finalizar, personalmente me molesta un poco qeu los fics que leo esten incompletos, asi que ya se imaginaran como me siento con respecto ami misma pero igual muchas gracias por leer todo mi parloteo...bien como es de costumbre perdon por los horrores ortograficos y muchisimas gracias a Amorfous Thing, a celtica, y a Gabriel muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este humilde fanfic y dejarme algun comentario que siempre ando viendo como inspiracion ha! muchas gracias a Sneik-Shm31 que gracias a una corta charla con ella por fin me decidi a seguir escribiendo XD muchas gracias tambien a ti que esta detras de la pantalla y se toma un tiempo para leer esto, muchas gracias  
**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**DIA 6 **

Por la mañana como siempre a la misma hora con una tranquilidad y seriedad inigualable estaba un mayordomo endulzando una taza de té, quien sabe que pasaría por la mente de aquel tan fiel sirviente, cuando por la puerta entro una draculina soñolienta con un largo bostezo

-ahhhhhh-decía mientras se frotaba el ojo izquierdo junto con una pequeña lagrima en el otro-buenos días Walter

-buenos días señorita Seras- decía con una pequeña sonrisa sin quitar la vista del té que preparaba-no durmió bien?

-no, estuve esperando despierta a mi maestro pero al final me quede dormida-decía con un rostro de decepción-no lo viste llegar? Tú te despiertas temprano…

-Alucard?-decía esta vez mirando a Seras- no, el no ha llegado todavía, de seguro est…-entonces entro por la puerta de quien hablaban

Un vampiro que había pasado la noche en donde lo había dejado su ama, tal vez no había podido dormir bien por que traía consigo una cara de fastidio-oh! Walter sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí como siempre tan diciplinado como si fueses un soldado en tiempo de guerra-decía en tono burlesco al ver al mayordomo que en ese momento se había paralizado, pero que al momento de ver esa sonrisa burlesca de parte del vampiro apretó los dientes y agarro primeramente la taza de té que estaba preparando y se la arrojo directamente al rostro, Alucard rápidamente la detuvo evitando que le caiga el caliente contenido y que se rompiera-shinigami! Que es lo que te pas…-pero antes de que siguiera hablando vio como la bandeja de plata también había sido lanzada y se acercaba rápidamente a él, tal vez no la hubiera contado de no ser por la vampirita que la había detenido

-maestro!esta bien-decía preocupada la chica policía-Walter que es lo que te sucede!-decía molesta Seras

-haber mi querido vampiro te atreves a presentarte descaradamente aquí no es cierto?-decía ignorando Seras y con un tono de claro enojo-y todavía crees que te voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos!? Bueno, al menos no me quedare con las ganas de preguntarte-y lanzando una mirada amenazante al vampiro dijo-tu sabes muy bien lo importante que es ella para mí y que asesinaría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño por eso mismo RESPÓNDEME REPUGNANTE SER QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A SIR INTEGRA!?- preguntaba con un grito casi de guerra, a juzgar por su mirada quería rebanar a pedacitos al nosferatu , pero era normal cuando su tan querida Integra había llegado cuando ya estaba amaneciendo , Walter había estado esperando bastante tiempo su llegada, pues no le tenía demasiada confianza a Alucard, cuando ella había llegado el corazón del mayordomo volvió a palpitar, pero cuando vio el rostro de aquella a la que consideraba su hija, había visto unos ojos que parecían estar cansados, pero que aún conservaban unas cuanta lagrimas que aun no habían sido derramadas, ella rápidamente paso por su costado tapando con su brazo parte se su rostro y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación, Walter nunca en su vida la había visto con ese rostro , tan preocupado, tan triste, tan vulnerable…

Alucard no respondió, solo se limito a quedar en total silencio con una expresión seria, el se había quedado toda la noche despierto pensando el por qué la anterior noche se había ido de esa inesperada forma que no todo había quedado aclarado? El estaba seguro de que Integra le había creído, por que no podía engañarlo lo podía leer en su mirada, aun no podía descifrar el por qué después de que parecía todo marchar viento en popa, de un segundo a otro se había desmoronado, es que acaso había dicho o hecho algo malo? Por el momento no lo sabía

-…maestro…-dijo seras bajando la cabeza y con una mirada vacía aunque nadie la había escuchado

Alucard se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Walter-ajajajajajajaja! –entonces se iba dirigiendo hacia la salida con una fuerte risa, risa que lo único que hacía era cubrir la confusión que sentía en su interior quería saber que pasaba que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la hellsing, es mas que era lo que en ese momento pasaba por su misma mente, confusión? Rabia? Dolor? Compasión?, no ninguna de esas era la emoción que sentía en ese instante, solo sabía que quería ir corriendo hacia el lugar sonde su amada se encontraba y abrazarla fuertemente y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que no quisiera separarse de ella ni un segundo y entonces pensó-_"y porque no"_-entonces detuvo su escandalosa risa y dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios

Walter al escuchar la forma en la que Alucard se reía, en su cara prácticamente, se dispuso a saciar su enojo y saco rápidamente sus hilos de los guantes que acostumbraba a llevar siempre consigo, y de un segundo a otro rodeo todo el cuerpo del vampiro pero antes de que pudiera despedazarlo, a un segundo, o tal vez menos él había desaparecido en silencio, Walter solo apretó los dientes y con una mirada de enfurecimiento hacia el lugar de donde había desaparecido-maldición…Alucard-sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía, por otra parte Seras continuo con la cabeza baja y se quedo estática por unos cuantos segundos, Walter la vio dejando de lado su enojo puso una cara más calmada y dirigió su mirada a la draculina estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía cuando ella levanto el rostro con una gran sonrisa en el dijo

-Estoy bien-abrió sus grandes ojos y dijo animada-iré a buscar a mi maestro-y sin dejar que Walter digiera una sola palabra ella salió como si fuese una niña feliz del lugar dando saltitos de alegría y antes de salir se dio la vuelta y con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a Walter y con su pose militar, como si un aura angelical la rodeo, dedico una gran sonrisa y se despidió diciendo-Adiós Walter-entonces salió de esa puerta tal vez no volvería a ver a su buen amigo

Alucard se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos del despacho de su ama, el sabía muy bien que podía encontrarla allí, porque cada vez que le preocupaba algo o tenía alguna emoción que no encajaba en ella, entraba a su lugar de trabajo lo cerraba bajo llave y se quedaba pensado en sus cosas mientras revisaba y ordenaba sus papeles y documentos, era tan típico de ella

El nosferatu pensando eso empezó a caminar lentamente, pensando quien sabe que, ya que el en ningún momento de su vida y no vida había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de emociones, a pesar del largo tiempo en su estadía en la tierra nunca, nunca se había comportado como en estos últimos días para él era un comportamiento de humanos estúpidos, pero es que acaso el de alguna forma era aun uno de esos humanos estúpidos?, y así solo como si fuese un simple humano, ya estando más cerca de la puerta, se dispuso a abrir esa gran puerta que lo separaba de la persona que mas amaba y respetaba en este mundo

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta una voz familiar llamo su atención-maestrooo!-dijo una joven de pelo rubio corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-chica policía…-Alucard se dio la vuelta para poder verla bien-que haces aquí?

-he!?...pues vine a impedir que entre allí!-decía apuntando el despacho de la Sir.

Entonces él la miro extrañado-por qué?-entonces vino a su mente lo que había pasado el día de ayer, quién sabe posiblemente había alucinado esas cosas por falta de alimento, como también era muy posible que había sido real, si era asi pues no quisiera estar cerca de la pequeña draculina pero y si en verdad solo lo había imaginado, no se sentiría muy bien al ignorarla, _"espera, desde cuando me he vuelto tan considerado con los demás?...no hay duda de que estas melosidades me están afectando"_-se decía a sí mismo con tono sarcástico

-por que…Sir. Integra lo ordeno! Ella dijo que no quería que nadie la moleste y que cualquier ser, incluyéndonos a nosotros, que la moleste terminara en el calabozo- decía con los ojos fijados en los de su maestro demostrando que lo que decía era verdad

-ahhh entonces es eso…-decía devolviendo la mirada a la puerta , para después de unos segundos posar su mano sobre la perilla y con la intención de entrar desobediendo ordenes, cosa que no era algo nuevo puesto que el solía entrar sin permiso la mayoría de las veces

-ma…maestro!-decía Seras exaltada deteniendo la mano del vampiro-n…no, no lo haga…por favor acompáñeme…-levanto la cabeza y lo vio con unos ojos fuertes y decididos que hicieron que Alucard soltara la perilla

sentía de alguna forma curiosidad de hacia dónde lo quería llevar era interesante, el se había dado cuenta hace poco que era lo que ella sentía por él pero él no lo aceptaría, porque después de todo ella era como una hija para el de ninguna forma llegaría a verla como algo mas, no podría porque alguien más se había robado su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez si esa persona no existiese y de haber tenido otro giro si se hubiera enamorado de la chica policía, pero las cosas no aran así, pero no la odiaba ni nada parecido, es mas tal vez si la amaba pero de la forma que Walter ama a Integra, solo quisiera protegerla y que no le pase nada pero mas allá de eso habían muy pocas posibilidades

sin embargo para Seras lo que sentía por su maestro se había vuelto más fuerte a tal punto que ya no solo era admiración, ni cariño sino que se había convertido en algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no podía ser llamado amor, sino que ya se había convertido en algo enfermizo a tal grado que su mente ya no respondía, ya no era la chica inocente de hace algunos días, ahora era alguien que quería a toda costa a la persona que "amaba", lo único que quería era tener a su lado al hombre que solo le había demostrado un poco de afecto y preocupación por ella, quien sabe tal vez por el hecho que técnicamente le hacía falta un poco de amor de un hombre, porque no había podido contar con el amor de un padre, o tal vez sea el trauma de haber visto como su madre había muerto y sido humillada de la forma más horrenda posible, y el hecho de que el único hombre en el cual podía confiar era en ese, que ni siquiera estaba vivo, es mas él le había concedido otra oportunidad de vivir , tal vez en algún momento había confundido las cosas, mas pues ahora el posible amor que sentía no era más que deseo de poseer al nosferatu que en ese momento la acompañaba, nadie mas debía tener el derecho a tenerlo, porque no podía perder al único hombre en el que confiaba, por él podría dar su vida, ella solo quería una vida feliz a su lado, solo quería olvidarse de las armas y las muertes por un largo tiempo, y si pudiera para siempre, por la eternidad si fuera posible, ese era su propósito eso era lo que anhelaba desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Alucard, nadie se debía interponer en su camino, no importa quién sea así sea la misma jefa de la organización hellsing ella estaría dispuesta a quitar de su camino a esa piedra molesta, como ahora la veía

y así en completo silencio cada uno pensando sobre sus propios sentimientos fueron pasando los amplios pasillos de la gran mansión

sobre un escritorio lleno de papeles por todas partes se encontraba con la cabeza y parte del cuerpo recostada una mujer que dormía tranquilamente, a primera vista parecía agotada por tanto trabajo ya que se había quedado dormida sobre, claro que si estaba cansada, pero no era por el trabajo, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, más bien era por el hecho de que la anterior noche había recorrido varia calles en medio de la noche con un frio aterrador, ella tuvo mucha suerte de no haberse enfermado, en esos momentos le dio gracias a Walter por obligarla a comer cosas saludables de niña, pero aun así fue duro caminar sola tantos kilómetros dado que cuando se fue dejando a su amado solo, ya era bastante tarde y era casi imposible encontrar transporte, pero su cansancio no fue solo físico. Sino que también psicológico ya que después de haberlo dejado allí solo no se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo lo contrario, estuvo pensando si lo que hacía en realidad estaba bien, si era correcto lo que hacía qué decisión tomar

lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, entrecerrados asimilo en donde se encontraba vio todo blanco y seguido sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda, después de haber dormido en esa posición era algo normal ya que no se había siquiera tapado con nada y el único calor que había sentido por la noche era el de sus lagrimas que habían corrido desde que había entrado en ese cuarto se sintió molesta por eso-_"me he vuelto bastante débil-_pensó con una cara de insatisfacción al darse cuenta de que hace mucho que no lloraba, y ahora que lo hacía era por una tontería

Cambio su posición sentándose de mejor forma en su silla arqueando la espalda a modo de estirarse, también estiro un poco sus brazos y bostezo un poco, se levanto para tranquilizar un poco el dolor de su espalda echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si estuviera perdida y luego para despertarse, se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales que solían estar tras de su escritorio, el sol llegaba perfectamente asi que parecía ser algo bueno para renovar energías

Seras y el vampiro habían llegado hacia donde ella lo había guiado Alucard se sentía extrañado no había nada de raro en ese lugar estaba como siempre solía estar, no había nada de especial, al menos a los ojos de él no era nada especial ese lugar

Pero para seras si allí había llorado sobre su gran amigo confesándole lo que le pasaba, no podría olvidar la forma en la que lloro esa vez, ahora ella está dispuesta a convertir ese recuerdo triste en uno de los más felices de su vida, o ese era su plan

-entonces dime chica policía…porque me trajiste a este lugar…es que acaso olvidaste lo que somos no podemos andar felizmente por el día…-decía con una sonrisa burlona, se encontraban bajo de las grandes sombras que otorgaban los arboles

-maestro…-decía casi susurrando mientras se había quedado en la posición en la cual llegaron, dándole la espalda

-…-a Alucard se le hizo extraño que ella le dé la espalda de esa forma, siempre solía mirarlo a los ojos con un rostro de felicidad-chica polic…

-maestro!-dijo casi gritando y volteando un poco el rostro-le ruego…le ruego que no hable…por favor solo…solo limítese a escucharme…es lo único que pido-decía con la voz cada vez mas apagada y seria

-de acuerdo…-decía con semblante serio-pero será la única y última vez que te conceda algún pedido-pues el no seguía las ordenes de nadie, más que de Integra Hellsing

-muchas gracias maestro-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y mostrar una sonrisa acompañada con unas lagrimas, quien sabe que desde que momento estuvo derramando-entonces…creo que empezare, no se lo pude decir antes, no tuve oportunidad…pues lo que le voy a decir es algo…algo vergonzoso…es que no es muy fácil…creo que nunca lo había hecho…

-_"estas palabras…no hay duda…"_-Alucard se dio cuanta rápidamente de lo que trataba de decirle, rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de esa Integra borracha declarándole su amor, y como eran las cosas, que aun cuando la draculina estaba en frente de él tratando de hacer lo mismo con tanto empeño el aun en esas seguía pensando en la mujer que le había robado el corazón

-n…no sé cómo decirlo pero no lo sé…la verdad es que yo…yo…creo que debí habérselo dicho desde un principio…-y ya tranquilizando su nerviosismo con un suspiro continuo-yo desde que me salvo la vida lo he apreciado bastante…desde que me dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo desde esa vez yo le estoy muy agradecida y también por siempre estar a mi lado, porque poder ser alguien en que puedo confiar y por muchas otras cosas más …yo creo que…-y tomando un largo respiro-yo creo que lo amo maestro! Creo que me he enamorado de usted maestro!

-S…

- espere! Por favor y también como estoy segura de que lo amo estoy segura de que usted también lo está de mi! No hay lugar a dudas maestro!-en ese momento las cosas cambiaron, el rostro de Seras se había convertido en uno entre de suplica y locura, que junto con las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos hizo que los ojos de Alucard se dilataran por un segundo-yo sé como usted también me ama tanto como yo a usted podremos irnos de este lugar y ser felices por el resto de la eternidad no es cierto!? No es cierto maestro!? Maestro…-ella se detuvo por el semblante de preocupación que puso Alucard, ella jamás había visto ese rostro más que cuando Integra quedo hospitalizada

-Seras…-dijo él mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella y a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia volvió a hablar-lo siento…yo creo que estas al tanto de lo que siento hacia Integra, y en caso de no estarlo, te lo diré ahora…no hay otra mujer a quien pueda amar más que a ella, ella es mi mundo, por ella estoy aquí, no por otra cosa, si fuera por mí no la dejaría sola ni por un segundo…yo amo a Integra Hellsing y no creo posible poder amar a alguien más entiendes- y mirándola con ojos de lastima-yo no te amo Seras

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillos que traspasaron lo más profundo de la joven, su mundo se había vuelto oscuro a cada palabra que decía, ella no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar a tal rechazo, si solo le había dicho lo cuanto quería a otra mujer, y no a ella-_"porque maestro…"_- se preguntaba en su interior cuando sus ojos comenzaron a carecer de brillo y comenzaron a salir más lagrimas que las que había derramado hace un momento, no podía entenderlo, ella en realidad creía que el la correspondía, su sueño se vino para abajo en esos segundos-_"el solo esta bromeando no puede ser cierto…"_-pensaba mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios levanto la cabeza y se fijo en los de su maestro que tenia rostro de preocupación, pero que a los ojos de Seras era su clásica sonrisa que para ella demostraba que si era una broma-maestro…-dijo mientras se acercaba y de un momento a otro rodeo el cuello de Alucard con sus brazos, y aprovechando que él se sentía algo aturdido por el estado de Seras, cerco su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de él, aprisionándolos con fuerza acompañando sus brazos que estaban enroscados en su cuello

En ese instante Alucard abrió ampliamente los ojos y por alguna extraña razón, su vista se dirigió a l mansión que estaba en frente y casualmente a la ventana donde se encontraba una rubia paralizada, que quien sabe desde que momento había estado observándolos desde lo lejos a pesar de que haya estado bastante lejos Alucard rápidamente pudo distinguirla y también pudo distinguir como se retiro dolida, Al estar impactado por la aparición de su ama, no se controlo mas y empujo fuertemente a Seras sin controlar su fuerza, ella fue separada rápida y fuertemente, de no ser porque se había nublado hace unos cuantos segundos ella hubiera caído directamente bajo el fuerte sol

Seras después de unos cuantos segundos se levanto dolida su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, dando fuertes gritos, como un niño que cae al suelo y al levantarse el cuerpo le queda adolorido, solo que a seras no le dolía el cuerpo, sino el alma, su dolor era demasiado profundo, así que no pudo resistir mas frente a la persona que amaba, después de un momento salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar con un brazo en el rostro, el vampiro no supo a quien ir en ese momento, seguir a Seras que estaba totalmente dolida, pero que le diría solo le haría más daño, o ir donde su amada Integra que también estaría en las mismas…o tal vez no, tampoco sabria que decirle, por los dos caminos no había alguna salida fácil así que, que sería lo que haría?

-ahhhh-y lanzando un profundo suspiro se sentó bajo en una bajo uno de los arboles pensando en lo que haría-entonces…que es lo que hago? La chica policía resulta que está enamorada de mi, ja! Pensé que solo era pasajero…de saber que esto se pondría tan complicado…-entonces se toco los labios ya era la segunda vez que la besaba y eso no se sentía en lo absoluto nada bien, el sentía como si algo le apretara el cuello, sentía que era un ser desgraciado que no merecía vivir…no podía perdonarse el hecho de haber besado otra mujer que no sea su ama, que podía hacer sobre todo-ella nos vio…jajajajaja-que es lo que pensaría en estos momentos ella-de seguro piensa que soy un miserable-es que así es como era ella, cualquier cosa podía ponerla en contra del vampiro, aunque eso era normalmente, esto ya era algo serio que le diría? Porque ella vio solo como se besaba con su subordinada pero ella se fue justo antes de separarse así que de seguro no podría decirle que la que lo beso fue ella…pero si le digiera eso, Integra no lo creería- "el conde casi fue violado" esos es lo que diría ella conociéndola- y el sería incapaz de mentirle, solo por el hecho de que sus sentimientos son sinceros hacia ella no se atrevería a inventar una escusa porque si hiciera eso perdería por completo su confianza y ahí si las cosas estarían totalmente perdidas

Y así entre sus locos pensamientos y posibilidades, mientras se imaginaba varios desenlaces todos iban en su contra teniendo en cuenta que aun no sabía que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Integra…pasaron las horas y el sol se fue ocultando más rápidamente de lo que se esperaba

El vampiro se levanto y sacudiéndose un poco su vestimenta hecho un vistazo al los grandes ventanales todos estaban apagados, seguramente su ama se había ido a dormir temprano o estaría en su cuarto leyendo un buen libro siempre haciendo lo mismo, sui cuarto era como su refugio de los problemas era el único lugar donde no solía estar de mal humor o preocupada por el trabajo, era su lugar de total relajación

Alucard había llegado nuevamente a esa barrera que parecía irrompible, la puerta, que muchas veces se interpone cuando está en lo más importante con ella, sea porque está cerrada o alguien viene y la toca-_"cuanto odio las puertas…"_-iba pensando el nosferatu mientras se acercaba finalmente para poder ver de nuevo a Integra y explicarle pero

-así que te atreves a molestar a Sir. Integra Alucard, decía un mayordomo que salía lentamente de las sobras-quieres morir mi querido vampiro?-decía sarcásticamente con una mirada amenazante pues en todo el día Integra no había sido ni a comer, por que cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo fue para encerrarse nuevamente pero esta vez en su habitación

-shinigami…ella ya no es una niña, no necesita que estes custodiando su puerta por si el coco viene-decia con su acostumbrada sonrisa haciendo burla

-el coco? Preferiría que algo como eso viniera en vez de un ser asqueroso que lo único que hace es hacerla llorar y no solo a ella sino que también a la señorita Seras que clase de mounstro eres tu?-dijo con una mirada de desprecio, esta vez no estaba jugando, tal parece también había visto a la vampirita entrar a la mansión no con muy buena cara…

Alucard cambio a un estado de seriedad-llorar?...pues escucha shinigami vengo aquí para que eso no vuelva a suceder …tienes que dejarme entrar…

-crees que lo hare?...ja! ni que fuera retrasado hasta un idiota sabria que lo único que haras será empeorar las cosas

-Walter, confía en mi yo hare algo para arreglar las cosas si no es asi te juro en el nombre de la reina que no volveré a acercarme a Integra si ese es su deseo…-y mirando alos ojos del mayordomo-sabes que cuplire

Walter convencido, ya que Alucard muy pocas veces jura sobre algo tan sagrado para el como es la reina, sin decir nada solo quito los hilos que rodeaban todo el pasillo lo miro y cerrando los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza de aprobación se retiro silenciosamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, por que sabia perfectamente que Alucard estaba conciente de que si rompia su promesa lo buscaría hasta el infierno y lo haría sufrir y asesinaría sin piedad, el era capaz

Y asi Alucard finalmente se dispuso a entrar en donde se encontraba la Hellsing no se molesto en abrir la puerta, lo único que hizo fue traspazarla como de costumbre, pero no contaba con que justo en cuanto termino de traspasarla se encontró con el filo de una espada de esgrima, que sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, asu costado estaba una integra con su traje habitual pero sin su saco ni sus lentes tal parece estaba apunto de irse a dormir, hasta que alguien se entrometió en su labor

-ama…es asi como recibe a sus invitados?-decia con una gran sonrisa de sinismo, que escondia una de alegra de poder ver a integra en su estado normal, el esperaba encontrarla llorando como había dicho Walter, pero no para su gusto se encontró a una Integra fuerte tanto asi que lo estaba amenazando

-yo no recuerdo haber invitado auna sanguijuela como tu Alucard-decia desviando su mirada hacia el suelo agarrando firmemente su espada

-jajajajajajajajaja! Mi ama por que de mal humor?-decia mostrando ampliamente los colmillos

Y bajando su espada cerro los ojos para luego hablar-dime que haces aquí, como lograste convencer a Walter, le dije que no dejara pasa a nadie-y viendo su sonrisa prosigio-si solo vienes aquí a reírte en mi cara será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te mate

-ama…usted sabe a lo que vengo-poniendo una cara mas seria-no quiere que le explique lo que…

-no nesecito que me des explicaciones! En ningún momento te las pedi! O si? Cuando yo te ordene que me las des me las daras esta claro! Asi que aquí no tienes nada mas que hacer-y dándole la espalda se dirijia asu cama

-se que no me ceeras, pero de todas forma quiero explicart…

-oye chupasangre, que es que acaso no me escuchaste! No quiero que me des tus escusas aquí ya he tenido suficiente de tus tonterías! No necesito que me vengas a confundir mas quiero que te vayas en este instante es una orden Alucard!

-jajajaja lo siento mi querida Hellsing pero no lo hare, no hasta que escuches lo que te tengo que decir-decia mostrando una mirada desafiante y de decisión

-es que acaso intentas desafiarme basura! Te ordene que te vayas…YA FUERA DE AQUÍ!-decia con un fuerte grito de notable enfado

Pero después no se esperaba lo que después venia Alucard rpidamente la volteo de frente a el y le agarro fuertemente de las muñecas, haciendo que suelte su espada y dejándola indefensa la acorralo entre el una pared haciendo que ella emita un pequeño grito de dolor-ME VAS A ESCUCHAR QUIERAS O NO INTEGRA!-decia gritando desesperado por ser escuchado

-p…pero que es lo que te crees maldito bastardo…-decia abriendo nuievamente los ojos ya que la brusquedad del giro y el golpe la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no tanto por lo que estaba apunto de ver, nunca en su vida esperaba ver eso, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado, en cuanto abrió los ojos pudo ver la cabeza agachada del vampiro y algo que caia de su rostro-…lagrimas…-dijo casi sin creerlo, nunca en su vida lo había visto llorar asi que el impacto fue muy grande al verlo de esa forma-A…Alucard

-ama…siento haberla echo sufrir, no podría perdonarme el que sus lagrimas hayan sido derramdas por mi causa, es mas me destesto ami mismo por hacerle daño…lo sient…-no pudo continuar por que algo tibio y frio al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentir sobre su cabellera seguido de algo suave que levanto su rostro y no pudo soportar lo siguiente, vio que eso que había mojado su cabellera eran las lagrimas de su ama y que le había levantado el suyo para limpiarlo entre lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa-…ama…

-yo…yo lo siento Alucard jajaja nunca quise hacerte esto, por mi culpa tu estas sufriendo, creo que lo mejor es que nosotros no…

-Integra!-el sin decir mas tapo su boca con la suya, sabia muy bien lo que ella quería decir y el no quería escucharlo

Después de un tiempo se separaron y ella lloro pero esta vez con lamentos que slian de su boca-Alucard…yo…yo quiero vivir por siempre a tu lado-y haciando pausas por causa del llanto-quiero estar atu lado por siempre…si fuera por mi no me separaría de ti ni un segundo…-en ese momento alucard la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo cuando ella le dijo al oído-pero no…yo no…

-Integra…sabes que lo que tu quieras, lo que tu desees, lo que sea, yo te lo concederé-y haciendo una pausa-no importa lo que sea de alguna forma yo hare realidad tu deseo…

Entonces Integra comenzó a llorar mas pero al fin se armo de valor y confeso su deseo-lo…lo que yo quiera?

-si ama lo que usted desee asi quiera vivir por siempre yo lo concederé…

-yo…yo quiero estar por siempre contigo Alucard…por la eternidad…-decia aferrándose a el-pero…

-pero?

-pero yo también quiero algo que no me dejara estar por siempre a tu lado, sin embargo es lo que mas deseo en este mundo

-jajaja Integra ya te lo dije no importa que sea yo lo cumpliré…solo dimelo sin miedo…confía en mi

-quiero…-y tomando un fuerte respiro continuo finalmente-yo quiero…yo quiero ser mamá Alucard…-le confeso casi susurrando

Entonces Alucard abrio ampliamente los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron demostrando gran sorpresa, entonces lo que ella quería era eso…un bebé…quería ser madre…, lo estaba asimilando aun, por que eso implicaba que el no podría tomar de su sangre y renunciarían a estar por siempre juntos…eso era lo que le preocupaba…por que si era madre no podría ser jamás la acompañante de por su no vida de Alucard, es por eso que se sentía tan triste, por que decidia convertirse en la condesa de Alucard perdería su tan anhelado deseo…el no tenia ni la menor idea que ella deseaba ser madre, por que ella lo que siempre había deseado era ser como las demás jóvenes formar una familia y vivir tranquilamente lejos de esos problemas que le traia siempre la organización Hellsing, lo único que quería era eso…por eso se sentía tan triste, no por ella sino por el hecho de dejar a Alucard solo, por que además de no poder vivir la eternidad con el se exponía a no poder sobrevivir al nacimiento del bebé dado que es el hijo de un vampiro…

-jajajajajaja! Esa es la razón por la que tanto lloras Integra?-decia ya un poco mas calmado de la sorpresa devolviendo una pequeña sonrisa-ahhh si que eres una mujer extraña, andar llorando por un deseo tan simple

Entonces ella fue la que se sorprendió y se separo del abrazo y lo vio a los ojos para comprobar que sentía-simple! Pero que dices idiota! No comprendes q…-pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por los labios del vampiro que mientras hacia eso limpiaba con su pulgar las lagrimas de ella

-lo comprendo…pero si es lo que deseas…-decia susurrando a su oído-yo te concederé ese deseo Integra

-…Alucard…-mencionaba su nombre mientras se le iba quebrando la voz, el había aceptado dejar su deseo, por que desde el principio, el deseo de Alucard desde que la había conocido era hacerla su condesa y tenerla su lado para siempre, ella nunca se esperaba que el acceda a su petición frustrando sus mismos deseos

-tranquila eso ya no importa…no te preocupes por mi, no me interesa un "por siempre" si no eres feliz, prefiero verte feliz por algún tiempo limitado-decia agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, con una sonrisa pacifica para luego mostrar una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos

-jajajajajaja! Eres horrible sonriendo de esa forma jajajajajaja!-se reia mientras se le salian algunas lagrimas, mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida que parecía contener su risa

-mira que quiero ser lo mas amable posible contigo y te ries en mi cara-decia podiendo cara de fastido

-es que no puedo evitarlo te ves asquerosamente ridículo, esto no es lo tuyo

-riete riete todo lo que quiera es que no te doy pena-decia poniendo una cara de perrito regañado

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! PERO QUE ES ESO!-decia mientras no podía contener la risa

Alucard aunue se sentía el mas feliz de los dos al verla reir de esa forma ya era demasiado tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que parar de reir-_"es que acaso tan mal me veo?"_-se preguntaba a si mismo esperando a que la Hellsing terminara de reir

-ahhhh ya me calme no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo es un arma mortal-decia mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita de tanto reir

-Integra…-decia mirando al piso

-he? Que pasa?

-podemos…

-he?

-podemos…hacerlo…ahora…-decia desviando su mirada con un sonrojo imperceptible a los ojos de Integra

-…hacer…que?...-ella quedo asimilando por un momento y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo-queeeeeeee!? Pe…pero es…no lo se es…-quedo confundida ya que ella pensaba que eso no iba a terminar asi

-lo siento ama…creo que fui demasiado rápido después de todo usted sigue siendo una mujer…me disc….-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que esta vez la que lo había callado era ella, con un beso profundo y lleno de pasión

-p…por que no?-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y con un sonrojo adorable dando su aprobación al vampiro

Después de eso el la abrazo y la condujo entre besos y caricias hasta esa grande cama que en ese momento se volvió pequeña para los dos, no puedo decir mas que al dia siguiente amanecieron uno en los brazon del otro…


	8. DIA 7

**Bien pues por fin, el último de los días, creo, o no lo sé! Pero originalmente este y el siguiente capítulo deberían ser el final, pero, no soy buena para los finales, pero me esforcé! Aunque sé que tarde demasiado pero al final me esforcé! Enserio! Trate de no arruinar la historia…,pero ustedes tienen la opinión no?, que mas…pues mil gracias por leer esta humilde historia es la primerita asi que le tengo mucho cariño…y pues entonces los dejo con otro capítulo y como es costumbre perdonen los horrores ortográficos…**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**DIA 7**

Ya era de mañana, alguien no había podido o había decidido no escuchar su despertador esa mañana, mientras abría lentamente los ojos, como era de costumbre estiro una de sus manos hasta una mesa donde ponía sus lentes, se los coloco, y al aclarar la vista se dio cuenta de que ese día no iba a despertar como acostumbraba, se asusto por un segundo al ver que no estaba sola, la acompañaba un ser que dormía apaciblemente frente a ella, es más, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella, sin apartar la vista del rostro de ese hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados en ese instante, quiso grabar esa imagen en su memoria, ese rostro pálido, su respiración pausada y tranquila que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, unos labios que estaban un poco abiertos, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su aliento con un colmillito saliendo a la vista, mientras unas sabanas blancas custodiaban su sueño

"…_un ángel…"_-pensó, pero al instante se rio para sus adentros por haber pensado eso, siendo que ella jamás lo compararía con algo tan distinto a lo que en realidad era, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios ya estando mas despierta acerco sus manos del vampiro y como si fuese un juguete o algo elástico comenzó a estirar y apretar su rostro, junto con una cara de niña inocente miraba como introducía sus dedos en su boca y la jalaba a los costado, apretaba su rostro, respingaba con su pulgar la nariz de aquel que aparentemente seguía dormido, integra con cada gesto que provocaba su sonrisa crecía, a pesar de que su piel debería ser fría, se dio cuenta de que no era así por algún extraño motivo era cálida, una calidez que nunca en su vida había sentido, seguía jugando con cada una de las partes de su rostro hasta que agarro de los costados sus labios y los estiro hacia arriba simulando una sonrisa, fue entonces cuando estuvo a punto de soltar una fuerte risa, pero para evitar eso cerro fuertemente los ojos y se cubrió la boca para no despertarlo

-ya terminaste de jugar…-hablo una voz tranquila y suave

Integra al instante abrió los ojos y con algo de vergüenza subió los ojos hasta encontrarse con unos que estaban fijados en ella, sin poder dar explicaciones dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-…no estabas durmiendo?...

-quien podría dormir si le estiran la cara?-decía mientras acercaba sus manos al rostro de integra para vengarse

Ella rápidamente como si fuera un sensor le mostro una mirada amenazante-ni te atrevas…-haciendo que el vampiro retroceda a sus intenciones

-ahhh ni que hacer…-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en los labios y cerrando los ojos , al volverlos a abrir pudo a ver detalladamente la figura de la Hellsing que estaba cubierta por una fina sábana blanca

Integra no paso por alto la forma en la que la miraba el nosferatu, se sentía como si estuviera en una revisión-_"que? Tengo algo malo? Porque me mira de esa forma_?_"_-habían pasado unos segundo y seguía viéndola, era extraño ella se aferro a las sabanas, pero al momento, se dio cuenta de que no la cubría nada más que esa delgada tela, fue entonces cuando sus mejillas ardieron –A…Alucard!...- la impresión fue tal que se cayó al costado de la cama, produciendo un fuerte ruido que sonaba como si se hubiera lastimado

El soltó una risa por qué no era propio de ella comportarse de esa manera-jajaja he! Señorita Hellsing se encuentra bien?-decía en tono de burla mientras se comenzaba a asomar para ver como se encontraba

-no te acerques! Alucard si lo haces no respondo-gritaba desde su lugar, se había puesto demasiado nerviosa después de darse cuenta que estaba como había llegado al mundo al pensar eso también se dio cuenta de que-_"no solo soy yo"_-empalideció y cerro fuertemente los ojos dando un grito ahogado

-Integra Hellsing que es lo que te pasa…estas enfer…-decía mientras se acercaba cuando una almohada se estrello contra su rostro

-no te acerques, no te acerques, no te acerques!-decía aun con los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza varias veces

-ha?…que te pasa-decía Alucard cada vez mas confundido, no entendía su comportamiento que no la anterior noche el había hecho _eso_ con la mujer que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo-de que te avergüenzas si yo…

-cállate!-decía cada vez mas roja mientras tapaba su cuerpo con la sabana y no quería abrir los ojos porque al caer había llevado consigo gran parte del manto así que el hombre que estaba arriba podía no contar con nada que lo cubra-po…ponte algo y vete de aquí que de seguro llegara Walter con mi desayuno y si nos ve así…-decía apenada

-ahhh…hay que ver lo extraña que eres…te das cuenta hasta ahora?-y mientras hablaba se levantaba tranquilamente de la cama, y cambiándose fugazmente se acerco nuevamente a la mujer que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa pervertida se acerco a su cuello lo suficiente como para que ella al instante se erizara al sentir su respiración

-he! q…que haces! Aléjate chupasangre!-decía tratando de no soltar con lo que se cubría y tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un pequeño y rápido beso en sus labios, el no hubiera podido tener mejor oportunidad de fastidiarla, estaba sentada acorralada entre la esquina de la cama y la pared tratando de cubrirse con ese delgado manto y los ojos cerrados era inevitable no aprovecharse de esa fragilidad-pero que…QUE HACES! FUERA DE MI HABITACION EN ESTE INSTANTE ALUCARD!-lo echaba con sus acostumbrados gritos

-ajajajajaja como desee mi ama-decía con diversión mientras esta vez si se retiraba traspasando la pared

Con una sonrisa de placer fue avanzando en silencio por el pasillo, y porque no? El no se había sentido tan bien en su vida, no podía pedir más la mujer que amaba le correspondía, esa paz en el ambiente que tanto detestaba de alguna manera se había tornado agradable, Walter ya no lo mataría y…_-"tendré un hijo…"_-detuvo su tranquilo paso por ese grande y oscuro pasillo, se quedo mirando hacia la nada asimilando lo que se le había acabado de venir a la mente-voy a tener un hijo…-dijo en lo bajo sin darse cuenta-voy a ser padre…voy a tener una familia…-no lo podía creer, si lo cierto es que ella aun no estaba embarazada, solo el hecho en pensar en una nueva vida, una familia! Lo que él nunca había sentido la calidez de una familia, cuidar un bebé? No se podía imaginar a él haciendo eso, ni a la misma Integra, después de haber hecho _eso_ como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante? El no era un humano y el mocoso, como seria? Que comería? Seria humano o inmortal? Y estaba bien que una Hellsing dé a luz al hijo del ser que debería de cazar? En eso, ellos deberían casarse? Este nuevo ser aceptaría al vampiro como padre? Le tendría miedo? Si es un Hellsing intentaría matarlo? Y si es mujer? Quien lo iba a guiar? Walter no es inmortal, le dolería a Integra?, sangrara mucho? Los de la realeza lo deberían saber? Quien tiene derecho a saberlo? Y si no es un buen padre?...y de esa miles y miles de preguntas le venían a la cabeza al vampiro se había topado con algo completamente nuevo, cuando vio a alguien acercarse pacíficamente

Paso al costado de Alucard el mayordomo predilecto de la Hellsing con una pequeña sonrisa cuando pronuncio-te arrepientes?-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-arrepentirme?...de que tendría que arrepentirme shinigami?-decía un tanto extrañado

-de lo que decidiste…por supuesto conde

-no me arrepiento-dijo sin siquiera pensarlo con tono de decisión

-entonces espero que estés preparado para afrontar lo que consigue de esto…-hizo una pausa para voltear la cabeza-por que la felicidad no es eterna…-diciendo eso continuo con su paso silencioso

Alucard de la misma forma se quedo sin una palabra, la forma en la que esas palabras salieron de la boca del mayordomo no lo dejo tranquilo porque decía que esté preparado si todo marchaba bien, pero luego recordó que no todo estaba tranquilo y solucionado se había olvidado por completo de ella- chica policía-si por lo que recordaba la pobre joven había quedado hecha trizas y cualquier cosa podría pasar con lo débil que era, ella seria hasta capaz de terminar con su vida con tal de no cargar mas con ese sufrimiento, en ese instante paso por su mente la imagen del cuerpo de la draculina sin vida, siempre le había gustado matar humanos verlos sufrir esos cuerpos sin vida siempre le había causado un placer exquisito, pero al pensar en el de esa chica de esa forma no le causaba más que sufrimiento

Después de unos minutos decidió abrir los ojos no había nadie más para su suerte, y echando un suspiro de alivio se levanto aun aferrándose a la sabana y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo se dirigió a tomar un baño, pero antes de eso alguien interrumpió su camino tocando la puerta dando unos pequeños golpes para luego entrar

-señorita Integra si continua andando así va a pescar un resfriado-decía el mayordomo sin ningún asombro poniendo una bandeja en una mesa que estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación de Integra

-…Walter…-decía avergonzada por que el mayordomo la encuentre prácticamente desnuda según ella

-…m?-y al instante entendiendo el silencio que ella guardaba como buen padre la tranquilizo-cálmese recuerde yo la bañe y la vestí no hay nada de usted que no conozca-o eso intentó, ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, se sonrojo y mantuvo la mirada posada en Walter unos segundos para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño-jajaja no hay duda de que esta más feliz que nunca, de otra forma me hubiera traspasado con su espada por la forma incorrecta en la que entre, y más aun que le haya dicho que la vi desnuda -se decía a si mismo mientras salía del lugar

Al salir después de unos minutos nuevamente se encontraba sola, pero en el interior no se sentía de esa forma, bajo una de sus manos hasta su vientre y las poso un momento hasta sentir un pequeño calor en el mismo, dibujo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, aun no sabía si algo estaba creciendo en su interior, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le hacia una gran ilusión y más que eso le causaba gran felicidad y tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que una mirada estaba posada en ella desde que había salido, ella dio un pequeño brinquito al darse cuenta de que, un hombre la miraba con la misma alegría ella se sonrojo un poco pero luego le mostro una gran sonrisa y se sentó en su cama de una mesita de noche saco una caja con sus queridos puros saco uno pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerlo entre sus labios escucho

-usted cree que eso este bien?-decía Walter acercándose a ella sin hacer el menor ruido

-ha?...-vio lo que tenía entre los dedos y sin pensarlo lo lanzo al basurero-Walter …soy feliz-fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a abrazar al que consideraba su segundo padre el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y al momento de encontrarse, la abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Integra, hasta que en un momento determinado todo el peso del cuerpo de la Hellsing recayó sobre el shinigami que rápidamente reacciono y la sujetó, se había quedado dormida, era de esperarse debía haber estado cansada, él la recostó sobre su cama, y aprovechando que Alucard no se encontraba cerca se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la frente en símbolo de cariño, el también se sentía feliz al ver esa sonrisa que pocas veces podía ver, y que ahora esperaba que estén presentes más seguido

-que descanses pequeña Hellsing-dijo con un tono bajo mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa así retirándose y dejándola sola

Y así después de haber quedado dormida abriendo rápidamente los ojos se sento en su lugar asustada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir demasiado tiempo y cuando vio el sol demasiado bajo no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada de su comportamiento, no podía creer que no haya hecho nada en todo el día, pero, se sentía tan tranquila, nunca se había sentido de esa forma no le importaba si había algún problema en su país, ni si tenia papeleo por hacer, solo se sentía bien, solo eso, se sentía bien

-Sir Integra que bien que despertó

Integra al ver quien le había dicho eso no supo cómo reaccionar no esperaba verla a ella después de haber despertado, ella nunca entraba si es que la líder Hellsing se lo pedía- Seras hace tiempo que no te veo, es bueno que estés bien-decía con un tono serio mientras la draculina le dedicaba una sonrisa felina y una de las más inocentes que podía mostrar-no recuerdo haberte llamado-dijo cortante

-he? pe…pero, yo creí que se encontraba enferma…-decía con un tono de preocupación mientras miraba a su superior con una mirada triste

-enferma? Porque creíste eso?, yo solo estuve trabajando normalmente sabes que yo…-pero fue sorprendida por un jugo y un rico pedazo pastel delante de sus ojos

-como pensé que se encontraba enferma le traje esto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un tenedor-por favor acéptelo

Sin decir más solo lo acepto y comenzó a comérselo, Seras la veía con esos grandes ojos mientras lo hacía, parecía como si tuviese hambre ya que la veía tan fijamente y mostraba una sonrisa a cada pedazo que se metía en la boca, esa masa tenía un sabor extraño, se asemejaba a un sabor salado sin embargo al mismo tiempo era dulce, con un toque de amargura cada vez que se lo tragaba, ya después de haber degustado del pastel se limpio los labios pero antes de que dijera nada la vampirita hablo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados

-le gusto Sir Integra?-dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos-lo hice especialmente para usted, como ayer cuando vine a verla echaba gritos de dolor, no supe que hacer-cuando los abrió completamente no parecía ser ella sino otra persona, no la veía como siempre lo hacía, esos grandes y bellos ojos habían perdido su brillo, tornándose oscuros y hondos, como si su alma yo no residiera en ese cuerpo-que lindo de su parte haberlo aceptado-decía con una sonrisa digna de la aprendiz del sádico nosferatu que le había robado el corazón-perra!-diciendo eso en un tono de desprecio escupió en la cara de esa mujer que alguna vez había considerado su líder, su hermana

Por supuesto ella no se quedo de brazos cruzados, como se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera y es mas hasta escupir en la cara a la que lideraba la organización Hellsig, simplemente ese acto desvergonzado le hizo hervir la sangre, al momento rápidamente alzo su brazo dirigiéndolo en contra de la draculina que espero el golpe tranquila con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que ese golpe no llegaría, ya que la Hellsing no pudo completar su objetivo por que antes de llegar a su rostro su cuerpo se adormiló y no volvió a responder, y al igual que ese su cuerpo quedo inmóvil

-Seras! Que es lo que intentas hacer! Que es lo que me diste! RESPONDE!-comenzó a alterarse buscando respuesta a ese comportamiento que se le hacía extraño

Y con un cinismo único contesto- es que acaso no está claro, INTEGRA, no pensé que llegaras a ser tan ingenua, pero bueno supongo que fue así como conseguiste engañar a mi maestro-decía con desprecio-tu no lo vas a encadenar-decía dirigiendo su mirada al vientre de la rubia platinada

Integra al instante abrió los ojos de la impresión y sabiendo que en el estado en el que se encontraba no podría hacer nada para proteger su tan preciado tesoro, así que quiso recurrir al que siempre la ayudaría-WAL…-pero su grito no se escucharía ya que una fría mano rápidamente la había agarrado del cuello elevándola lo más alto que pudo dejándola colgada en esa mano-argh…-trataba de soltarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos ya que su cuerpo no respondía

-el no te escuchara…-decía poniendo una cara falsa de inocencia, en cuanto escucho eso integra mostro un gesto de susto y enojo, la draculina volvió a mostrar una gran sonrisa-no te preocupes no lo mate, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero hubiera sido una molestia tenerlo por allí, sobre todo porque él sabía bien lo que iba a hacer, se dio cuenta en el instante en el que le ofrecí un trozo de pastel, que grosero y yo que lo hice toda la noche, así que no me quedo de otra que ponerlo adormir inyectándole lo que te comiste, jajaja, si hubieras visto lo feroz que intento atacarme a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no respondía…,ha! Es cierto deje un desorden tu biblioteca me perdonas?-decía haciéndose la burla de su situación mientras Integra aun tenía los ojos entre abiertos pero que después de unos segundo a causa de la falta de oxigeno los cerró perdiendo la conciencia-he? creo que me pase, oye!, se supone que deberías llamar a mi maestro!, maldición!-decía enojada porque su jefa no le respondiera-pero no creo que tarde demasiado-después vio con desprecio el cuerpo inmóvil de Integra y se sentó a su lado para hablar con ella-ahhh…si tú no te hubieras metido con mi maestro, es más si tu no existieras no hubiera pasado esto-cuando empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, tal vez de arrepentimiento, tal vez porque ya sabía que no podía volver atrás, tal vez porque sabía que el nosferatu nunca la perdonaría, o tal vez solo lloraba-pero si hoy te vas seremos felices porque nos amamos no es cierto? No es cierto!? Ajajajaja no es cierto!? He! dime! Dime que nunca paso eso! Y que todo es como antes! He!? INTEGRA HELLSING!- y al momento de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, dejando correr sus lagrimas sobre sus frías mejillas y con dolor recordó una vez más, lo que la había llevado a esa decisión

-+FLASH BACK+-

Después de que su tan amado maestro había apuñalado su alma de esa forma declarando de que solo podía amar a una sola persona y que esa persona no era ella y salir corriendo por el fuerte dolor de haber sido rechazada, de que el hombre que amaba no podría ser suyo, entre llanto llego hasta la mansión Hellsing y no se había dado cuenta por su nublada vista que había pasado hombro con hombro junto a un mayordomo que iba yendo hacia la salida, el cual la hubiera detenido, pero que decidió dejarla sola, ella al llegar a su habitación la cerro con llave para recostarse en su cama y llorar enterrando su rostro en una almohada así nadie la escuchaba, gritaba tan fuerte como podía para poder sacar de su alma todo ese dolor que sentía, lloraba tanto como podía para poder limpiar el sufrimiento, le dolía, le dolía demasiado ninguna herida de batalla se comparaba con ese dolor por mas grande que sea no podía igualar ese tremendo dolor, y como era de esperarse la joven se quedo dormida por un tiempo, cuando despertó ya se había calmado y pensaba mejor, a esos preciosos ojos había vuelto algo de su brillo normal, pensó bien las cosas y decidió

-Si mi maestro es feliz con Sir. Integra…si él es feliz…yo también lo soy…no debería interrumpir entre ellos, si! Integra nunca me ha hecho nada malo, al contrario ella siempre fue amable conmigo, claro que a su forma jajaja-cada vez que recordaba momentos felices, sus ojos volvían a retomar su brillo-no debería tener resentimientos con ellos…solo quiero que mi maestro sea feliz…y porque no? Integra también se merece ser feliz alguna vez en su vida ha! Es mas en símbolo de reconciliación debería darles un regalo a la feliz pareja aunque de todas formas no me rendiré-decía sonriendo-ya se le llevare algo a Sir. Integra-dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de su cuarto, mientras caminaba con dirección hacia la cocina, hubiera jurado haber sentido la presencia de su tan querido maestro, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y pensó que era una alucinación de tanto haber llorado

Llegando a la cocina se propuso llevarle algo sencillo a Integra, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si hacia eso sería fácilmente opacada por el mayordomo-hooo! Porque Walter tiene que ser tan bueno…entonces me esforzare! Le hare algo rico a Sir. Integra si ella es feliz, mi maestro también es feliz, y si él es feliz ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme-decía con una gran sonrisa felina mientras buscaba un recetario-ahhh! Donde deja Walter esos libros! Es mas donde está el!?-decía al no encontrar ni el dichoso recetario ni poder ver por ningún lado a Walter, pero antes de decidir ir a buscarlo encontró ese libro que tanto buscaba, dibujo una gran sonrisa y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba a la vista y que le había caído en la cabeza mientras esculcaba los estantes –jajajaja entonces a comenzar!, librito por favor ayúdame que no soy muy buena cocinando-decía mientras agarraba al libro entre sus manos, lo hojeo y mientras miraba las recetas de diferentes masas, le pareció complicado y recurrió a lo más común, un pastel, no le pareció mala la idea así que reunió todos los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios y comenzó su larga labor con una felicidad insuperable

Después de unas horas de mucho esfuerzo y empeño termino el regalo para la Hellsing, recién horneado lo puso en una caja adornada con unos listones rojos, se fijo en la hora y vio que era bastante tarde-_"estará durmiendo?"_-se pregunto inocente pero luego lo ignoro-_"bueno si lo está la despertare será una linda sorpresa espero que no me mate jajaja"-_pensaba con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse el rostro de felicidad de la líder, subió rápidamente por la escalera mientras iba tarareando una canción

Ya llegando al cuarto de Sir. Integra, pasando esos totalmente oscuros pasillos cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta…los escucho…ella con la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos, se escondió a un costado de la pared, no era su intención, pero el destino le había hecho una mala jugada, ella en ningún momento esperaba presenciar esos instantes, _el_ ese hombre que amaba y _ella_, se encontraban ahí a dentro y estaba claro lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedo paralizada y se resbalo suavemente contra la pared con los ojos perdidos mientras que nuevamente sus ojos se inundaban y lo poco de cordura que le quedaba desparecía mientras sin haberlo deseado presenciaba lo que solo la oscuridad y la luna debían haber custodiado, pero no se había quedado ahí sin poder hacer nada mientras su mente se destruía, al cabo de unos minutos ya no quedaba nada de lo que era antes, nuevamente sus recuerdos se habían distorsionado, no quería seguir viviendo en esa realidad así que no tuvo de otra que crear la suya, era débil, y no aceptaría nunca más que su amado, alucard, este con su superior-_"ohh! Lo olvidaba mi maestro me ama solo a mi…"_-su presente ahora había sido distorsionado por ella misma para poder protegerse, aun con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, miro con extrañeza esa caja blanca, se pregunto por qué la llevaba, se pregunto el por qué estaba allí, y creo una respuesta-_"ha! Es cierto Sir Integra se encuentra enferma…seguro le duele mucho…" _-se dijo así misma y desapareció en esa oscuridad en silencio mientras con una sonrisa se decía-_"tranquila Sir. Integra ya no le dolerá mas…yo me asegurare de que no le vuelva a doler nunca más…"_-y se retiro con gotas que caían desde sus inexpresivos ojos y recorrían sus mejillas mas una sonrisa que trataba de consolarse a sí misma

-+FLASH BACK+-

Con una vista borrosa que cada vez se hacía más clara a medida en que los abría poco a poco sus ojos, pudo ver que se encontraba en el suelo, apoyo una de sus manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse, y después de un gran esfuerzo pudo hacerlo, seguido de esos a duras penas pudo sostenerse de pie, se pregunto así misma que había pasado, al instante recordó el rostro de la chica policía, rápidamente la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontró sentada en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la ventana a juzgar por el sol que ya se iba despidiendo, podían haber pasado varios minutos, tal vez como unos veinte o más, la draculina la vio tranquilamente, Integra no podía adivinar que era lo que esa niña tramaba hasta que repentinamente la chica le lanzo su espada de esgrima como si quisiera atravesarla, a juzgar por la fuerza que utilizo

Integra apenas pudiendo sostenerse de pie consiguió agarrarla, los efectos de la droga que Seras había puesto eran bastante fuertes como para poder con Integra-que es lo que tramas…-dijo parándose lo más firme que pudo

Seras aun sentada con una mirada fría y despreocupada se bajo del lugar y abrió los brazos al costado para provocarla mientras contestaba-Atáqueme!, mátame!, defiende lo que tanto quieres como buena Hellsing, si no me lastimas de muerte…pues tendré que matarte yo-dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para después dibujar una sonrisa de placer-aunque es lo mas posible…ya que no dejare que te quedes con mi maestro!

-jajajajaja!-repentinamente Integra se rio lo más fuerte posible, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Seras poniéndola con un semblante más serio-hablas demasiado Seras! Aunque me parece de lo más sucio drogarme para dejarme en desventaja…y si lo que querías era matarme porque no lo hiciste mientras dormía? Eres tonta…-decía mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo y burla-gracias a esto tu saldrás perdiendo-sentenció

Seras apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar al no ver a esa mujer sufriendo ni asustada, y su furia subió más al ver esa gran sonrisa que llevaba, quería borrarla y arrancarla de su rostro y se dijo porque no? En un rápido movimiento dirigió uno de sus puños hacia alguna parte de su pecho así se detendría su corazón y sus problemas según ella estarían resuelto con ese fin ataco fugazmente, ella hubiera deseado acabar con su vida ese instante, pero había olvidado contra quien se enfrentaba, la Hellsing había detenido su puño con su espada, y con la fuerza de este había enterrado su mano más de lo que podía imaginar, ella grito por un momento de dolor pero rápidamente se regenero, había llegado la hora de contraatacar, ya no sería suave con la tan amada Integra de su maestro, esta vez si la mataría, mientras que Integra se comenzaba a sentir débil, había hecho un gran esfuerzo en evitar ser golpeada, porque su cuerpo prácticamente estaba muerto, su vista era casi nula y apenas podía conservar el equilibrio, todo esto en unos cuantos segundos, Seras gruño enfurecida y nuevamente intento golpearla, pero su contrincante era bastante bueno para poder evitar sus ataques, pero hubo un momento en el que los brazos de la Sir. Se cansaron y en un momento inoportuno carecieron de fuerza dejando paso libre a la chica, aprovechando la ocasión le dirigió un golpe tan fuerte que la había hecho volar hasta un espejo de al momento de chocar se rompió en varios trozos cortando e incrustándose en la piel de Integra, ella soporto el dolor para no darle satisfacción a la Vampirita, llevaba varios cortes pero aun así se levanto, el sol ya se había ocultado así que era ya demasiado difícil ver en tal oscuridad sin contar con sus lentes y corriendo ese veneno por su sangre, ya era casi incapaz de protegerse y así fue recibió múltiples golpes por parte de Seras, que la hacían caer y levantarse por los aires gracias a la magnitud de los mismo, la hallaba en el piso y la draculina deseaba verla gimiendo de dolor a toda costa aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a patearla como si de una pelota se tratase, dirigiendo la mayoría de los golpes a su estomago que la Hellsing protegía toda costa con sus brazos, La draculina cada vez se enfurecía mas, por no ser ella la que tendría el amor de Alucard, quería acabar con la existencia de Integra ya no le importaba mas, la agarro de la camisa y nuevamente la tiro a una de las paredes, después de unos minutos toda su habitación ya se encontraba hecha trizas, ella a pesar de seguir recibiendo golpes no gritaba y se seguía levantando una y otra vez, cosa que cada vez enojaba mas a Seras, tanto que se había aburrido de golpearla por todas partes así que se acerco a su espada que había perdido a causa de uno de los primeros golpes, la empuño y con un caminar pausado se acerco a Integra y con una lagrima a punto de caer de uno de sus ojos

-POR QUE SIGUES VIVA!-gritaba enfurecida, cuando rápidamente dirigió la espada con intención de partirla en dos, pero Integra casi desfalleciendo logro desviarlo, hacia un costado, cosa que le costó un gran dolor en sus manos pero que no había sido lo suficiente para evitar que sea enterrada hasta traspasarla, sus ojos se desorbitaron por el fuerte dolor y no pudo evitar expulsar sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, Hellsing al ver su mano con la gran cantidad de liquido rojizo y quedo pálida al ver como su sangre era desparramada, sin más cuando la joven volvió a hablar-creo que eso no sirve así que seré mas directa-diciendo esto apunto a su cuello para así matarla finalmente cuando movió su brazo para traspasarle la garganta y casi a unos milímetros de distancia de completar su misión, vio como una pequeña sonrisita se dibujaba en los labios ensangrentados de su superior, que no eran de alegría, sino que escondían tristeza, y sin previo aviso algo o mejor dicho alguien la golpeo fuertemente en la espalda haciéndola volar rompiendo varios muros haciéndola llegar a la oficina de Integra que estaba a varios cuartos de distancia

Una sombra inmensa color rojizo apareció de la nada con una sonrisa extremadamente enloquecida de furia, cuando el todo el polvo de las paredes se disipo, Hellsing pudo observar a un hombre pardo frente a ella con una mirada sedienta de sangre, no dijo nada, no la miro, el no parecía estar allí en ese instante, todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos a acabar con la amenaza, riendo desjuiciadamente fue desapareciendo poco a poco del campo de vista de su amada, ella quería evitar eso, pero claro, era algo imposible, ella no quería que Alucard le haga daño a Seras a pesar de que haya tratado matarla, parecía que ella le había tomado demasiado cariño, y se maldecía a si misma por eso, pero ya no había nada que hacer, o eso pensó en un instante, pero no dejaría que Alucard la asesine, porque no podía de un día al otro pasar de ser esa dulce chica a lo que era ahora, o no quería creerlo, pero no podía permitir que ella muriera a manos de su tan amado Alucard

Seras después de tremendo golpe comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos para ver donde se encontraba, y también poder encontrar al que la había golpeado de tal forma, pero al encontrarlo, pudo ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, que se acercaba lentamente, ella se levanto y cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre, en un parpadear de ojos vio como se paro frente a ella, esta se quedo con una cara de susto al momento de poder ver sus ojos llenos de ira, el alzo la mano a un costado y en un movimiento rápido, con la palma abierta, golpeo fuertemente el rostro de la draculina haciéndola voltear hacia el otro costado, ella quedo pálida, se pregunto que había hecho mal?, ella solo quería que nada interfiriera con su felicidad, no entendía por que la había golpeado, así que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar lo miro nuevamente asustada, el se puso a reír en cuanto vio su rostro, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que el comenzara a desquitarse con la joven, con la otra mano la había agarrado del rostro para estrellarlo fuertemente contra la pared y no conforme con hacerlo solo una vez lo elevo unos centímetros y lo volvió a golpear una y otra vez, ella no se defendía ni intentaba pelear, solo cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras de estos salían mas y mas lagrimas, después de varios golpes contra la pared la dejo caer como si estuviera muerta, él la vio con un desprecio inigualable, fácilmente podía haberla matado con una de sus balas, pero no, antes quería hacerla sufrir tanto como pudiera, no perdonaría nunca el hecho de que se haya atrevido a tocar lo más sagrado para él, siempre lo había pensado cualquier ser que haya osado siquiera faltarle el respeto a su ama merecía la muerte, ya que ella era su razón de vivir, y esta vez no era solo ella posiblemente había alguien mas que pronto se convertiría también en su razón de vida, al pensar que esa niña podía haberle quitado sus tesoros no podía contener la ira, sin importar el cariño que alguna vez le había tenido, lo había eliminado el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pasando, no tendría piedad

Pensando que jamás podría perdonarla y que debía pagar el costo por haber hecho daño a lo más importante para él, la agarro de los cabellos, y comenzó a golpearla con la rodilla en su vientre, hasta parecía que en un momento se partiría en dos por tal fuerza que implicaba que hacía que se inclinara hacia adelante, ella con todas sus fuerzas lo único que hacía era contener el dolor para no terminar gritando a cada golpe que le propinaba, en realidad estaba viviendo el infierno en vida, y todo ese dolor era proporcionado por la persona que amaba y el solo pensar en eso era lo que más le dolía, más que los duros golpes que recibía, deseaba nunca volver haber vuelto a la vida, haber muerto totalmente aquella vez que conoció a su maestro porque si tal vez no lo hubiera conocido no dolería tanto

El nosferatu como la anterior sesión de golpes se había cansado, la volvió a tirar ella cayendo boca abajo, no se encontraba satisfecho la volteo para arriba para ver su rostro, no fue bueno, el solo verla le causaba ganas de acabar con su vida, ya no quería verla, ese asqueroso rostro no lo quería volver a ver, así con la punta de su zapato pateo ese rostro que había comenzado a detestar más que a nada, caminando un poco más para donde estaba por primera vez desde que empezó la tortura hablo con profundo desprecio-así que con esas inmundas manos te atreviste a tocarla he!?-alzo su pie sobre ella-me encargare de que nunca más pase…-y con fuerza lo bajo pisando fuertemente uno de sus brazos, haciéndolo crujir fuertemente y ella estallando en un fuerte grito, no contento, lo volvió a hacer una vez más para escuchar esa dulce música que había emitido la chica, vio como sus huesos se asomaban por su piel, parece que lo había destrozado por completo, no lo sorprendió, y se pregunto qué pasaría si…, entonces alzo de nuevo su pie encima de ella pero esta vez el impacto no fue dirigido a su brazo si no a su estomago, el impacto fue tan grande que había hecho hundir el suelo, fue una suerte el que no se haya caído el suelo, ella expulso gran cantidad de sangre

ya casi a punto de perder la conciencia, se obligo a sí misma a no cerrar los ojos-_"tal parece que es el fin.."_-pensó mientras veía como a cada golpe que le daba, el conde extendía mas su sonrisa-_"al menos moriré viendo su sonrisa"_-se iba resignando sabiendo que su hora había llegado, miraba con detalle el rostro de su amo, a pesar de que casi no podía verlo por sus mismas lagrimas y que a cada golpe la hundía más hacia abajo, ella veía cada detalle de aquel hombre en sus recuerdos, no quería dejar se verlo se rehusaba a hacerlo, pero él se había dado cuenta de que esa chica lo veía demasiado la volteo y le piso la cabeza como para hacerla estallar, no quería que su mirada se posara sobre él nunca más, la despreciaba, no querría verla más en sus vida, y se encargaría de ello, la pateo lo más lejos, como si de un pedazo de basura se tratara, y ya no pudo soportar más su presencia , saco su arma y mientras le apuntaba a la nuca, caminaba a paso lento imaginándose su cabeza volando en mil pedazos, porque la que estaba ahí tirada no era la Seras que había conocido, a esa chica que estaba allí no la conocía así que lo mejor era acabar con esa existencia tan molesta

La chica con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta y trato de calmar el dolor de su vientre, encogiendo su cuerpo ahí recostada, en ese instante mientras su maestro se aceraba ella se pregunto por qué? Porque había terminado de esa forma, ella de ninguna forma habría querido un final así, es mas tal vez si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que amaba a ese hombre, si hubiera continuado su vida tal vez hubiera podido encontrar a alguien más, si, y tal vez esa noche nunca hubiera decidido subir a la recamara de Integra, si tal vez alguna cosa pudiera cambiar para evitar eso lo haría, porque lo único que deseaba era la felicidad desde un principio, se pregunto por qué había hecho todo eso, en qué momento su objetivo había cambiado

Comenzó a gemir de dolor amargamente haciendo que sus gritos se escuchen en todo el lugar, para después tratar de calmarse un poco y hablar- por…que…? Porque…yo…yo no quería hacerlo…lo siento maestro…lo sient…-había hecho gran esfuerzo al decir esas palabras la sangre no paraba de emerger hacia su boca, ya no podía decir nada, solo quería disculparse, quería ser perdonada antes de morir, ese ahora era su único deseo…

- y lo vas a sentir mucho mas ahora maldita perra-decía con aparente enojo. Sus disculpas lo habían enfurecido más que antes, porque por mas disculpas que ofrezca no lo haría porque- lo que hiciste es algo que jamás perdonare-dijo mientras que cuando imaginaba que ya estaba a punto de terminar con su problema le invadía la una dicha retorcida, que hizo que de grandes carcajadas de esas que tanto placer le producía al soltarlas, pero justo a punto de apretar el gatillo, alguien quien no esperaba ver lo detuvo

-Alucard! Maldición detente!-grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban la líder de la organización Hellsing, con un brazo en su estomago, esa mujer, era alguien con gran voluntad, porque de lo contrario no hubiera podido llegar desde tal distancia hasta ese lugar, Alucard quedo paralizado al verla en tal estado, estaba casi inconsciente, su mirada estaba perdida, y todo su ser estaba completamente manchado de sangre, esa sangre que odiaba ver desparramada, y que aun continuaba derramando mientras se apoyaba a un costado de la puerta, vio el estado de la joven y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba lo volvió a increpar- que demonios se supone que estás haciendo!-grito tan fuerte como pudo

-ama…-dijo con un profundo dolor, había llegado hasta ese lugar a detenerlo, y lo logro, sabía que si no lo hacia ella estaría dispuesta a correr hacia donde estaba y quitarle su arma con sus propias manos, con tal de proteger a la draculina, aunque no le veía el sentido esa chica estuvo a punto de asesinarla y aun así quería salvarla? No había duda que detrás de esa fría mascara siempre se había escindido uno de los corazones más puros, pero salvar a su enemigo? Eso no era propio de un Hellsing, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que llego a la respuesta…

-señorita…Integra…-dijo casi murmurando la chica, al ver a la rubia parada defendiéndola a pesar de que la había intentado asesinar estaba allí defendiéndola, ella bajo la mirada mientras solo se limito a escuchar

-Alucard…a…aléjate de ella yo…yo me encargo-ordeno al vampiro, el obedeció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, poniéndose como pudo firme, y volvió a hablar con sus últimas fuerzas-Seras…no sé de qué forma pero te entiendo, solo eres una chica enamorada que quiere como toda chica estar con quien ama…y puede ser que de alguna forma lo entienda…mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño ni mucho menos, y porque te entiendo y compadezco tu situación…quedas perdonada-Integra alargo su mano en símbolo de reconciliación, Seras botando incalculables litros de sangre a cada paso que daba se iba acercando como pudo

Pero

Quien sabe de donde ella recobro fuerzas, e impulsándose del suelo a una velocidad increíble, fue directo hacia su superior, había olvidado rápidamente todo su arrepentimiento al verla, porque no quería que ella la perdonase, sino el hombre que le había quitado, que ella quería que fuese suyo, solo suyo, su odio le dio fuerza suficiente para nuevamente intentar matarla, con la mano que le quedaba como si fuera un cuchillo se dirigió, pero la subestimo, nuevamente a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, pudo ver perfectamente su expresión, sus lentes con ayuda de la luz de la luna se habían nublado y esta vez no era una sonrisa lo que tenía en sus labios sino que estaba seria y de repente una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos cuando de su boca salió la última palabra que escucharía

-…Alucard!...-la joven la escucho con ese tono militar que siempre utilizaba indicando, que ya termine, nunca había esperado escucharlo usar contra ella, cuando cerró los ojos esperando lo que ya sabría que vendría, el rápidamente actuó, la empujo contra otra pared haciéndola caer, para luego ver solo unas sombras que iban cubriendo todo alrededor de ella, ella lo único que pudo hacer antes de ser envuelta por esas sombras fue mover su cabeza a un costado y ver por última vez la luz de la luna, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero era una de las más hermosas que había visto, despidiéndose silenciosamente del mundo cerró los ojos para luego no sentir nada, lo único que quedo para ella fue oscuridad…


	9. DIAS FELICES

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**DIAS FELICES**

Después de lo sucedido ya había pasado un largo tiempo, Walter se encontraba como siempre preparando un té para su querida niña, llevaba como siempre una tranquila sonrisa, hasta que alguien entro escandalosamente al lugar, un poco mas y hubiera podido haber hecho volar la puerta por la fuerza, por suerte esas cosas eran de muy buena calidad, había entrado un vampiro apurado y a un paso exageradamente rápido se acerco al mayordomo y lo agarro de la camisa apretándola fuertemente

-shinigami…!-decía con la voz ronca, parecía cansado, como si hubiese corrido

-Alucard…suéltame y dime qué te pasa!?-dijo al tratar de quitar las manos de ese ser que estaba técnicamente ahorcándolo, el nosferatu lo hizo, para luego verlo seriamente y luego abrir un poco la boca, pero como arrepintiéndose volvió a juntar sus labios-…ahhh-dio un suspiro pesado y lo volvió a ver-solo una palabra…solo eso…

Alucard avergonzado por no tener conocimiento sobre algo tan común finalmente dijo-…Parflait…-luego desvió su mirada y enojado grito-que demonios es esa cosa!? He!? porque les ponen nombres tan tontos!? De donde saco eso! Es un animal? Es un vegetal? No puede ser que no encuentre esa cosa! Gracias al estúpido vegetal o animal, casi muero al decir que no lo encontré! Walter dime que tienes una de esas cosas!-gritaba alterado, su nueva vida en verdad no era su estilo y era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda de alguien mas

Walter estuvo a punto de tirar una carcajada, pero si lo hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente lo usaría para desahogarse y no precisamente hablando-no, yo no tengo esas cosas aquí, a ella no le gustan demasiado las cosas dulces y menos como esas…-dijo volviendo a su tasa, Alucard abrió los ojos escuchando el tono burlón del mayordomo-pero no es ningún animal ni ninguna clase de vegetal…,mi querido vampiro eso de lo que hablas es solo un helado-decía dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y viendo de reojo el rostro atónito de el conde, que se quedo unos segundos, y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar no sin antes ir maldiciendo a los humanos por crear cosas inútiles, el shinigami no pudo aguantar más y una risa prudente salió de sus labios mientras también salía del lugar

Cuando ya iba llegando a la habitación, se detuvo un momento contemplo un instante esa gran puerta, y pensó que no muchas veces había llevado cosas de comer a ese lugar lo acostumbrado era ir directo a la oficina de ella, pero aunque quisiese no podría mas porque aun continuaba en reparación, además que no era un lugar muy saludable, después de pensar un poco entro cuidadosamente y con la misma elegancia de siempre estando de espaldas dejo su acostumbrada bandeja en una mesa que estaba cerca, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su tan preciada Integra que se encontraba sentada en el cabezal de su cama, ya no podía llevar su clásico traje, ahora llevaba un camisón ancho de color celeste bajo, acompañado de un pantalón también algo ancho de color blanco, estaba descalza, jugando un poco con sus pies, levantando la vista y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su acompañante, había estado leyendo detenidamente unos papeles engrampados, Dornez al ver eso frunció el ceño y mirándolos en las manos de ella hablo reprendiéndola

-Le dije que no trabajara, porque no obedece por una vez Sir. Integra-dijo cerrando los ojos y alcanzándole su taza

Ella también miro algo molesta contestando-Yo soy la que da órdenes y no estoy trabajando, sé muy bien tanto el trabajo como el tabaco nos hacen daño…-dijo cambiando la lista por su taza y poniéndosela a la vista del mayordomo, alzo esos papeles-es una lista…-el hombre agarro esos papeles y vio varias filas con diferentes nombre perfectamente ordenados alfabéticamente, y comenzó a recordar varias cosas, recordó cuando despertó en ese lugar después de haber caído dormido por la droga que esa chica le había inyectado, que al momento de recordar eso corrió desesperado en busca de Integra y que al encontrarla, ella estaba con una mano cubriéndose los ojos apretando fuertemente los dientes para no ponerse a llorar, también vio la gran cantidad de sangre que derramaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y la cargo en brazos alejándola de allí para que la viera un medico, también recordó que ese día se aferro a su mano y rogaba al cielo por que se ponga bien , que nada malo le pasara, a causa de eso el quiso alejarse por no ser capaz de protegerla como debía, pero que ella le detuvo rogando con la mirada que no la deje sola, y que mas podía hacer, el se quedo con ella y había jurado estar a su lado por todo lo que le quedaba de vida, también recordó que después de algunas semanas se había puesto extraña, que el se había preocupado mucho al verla de esa forma, el sabia que algo la molestaba, y no solo fue el sino también el conde que se encontraba tan preocupado como él, pero un día los había reunido para pararse frente a ellos y sin darle rodeos dijo que había una vida que crecía dentro de ella, que estaba embarazada, el mayordomo se había quedado sin palabras, pero el mas impactado había sido el vampiro que quedo pálido por unos instantes pero que luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a Integra, el shinigami ya se sentía aliviado así que se retiro silenciosamente, ya habría otro momento para felicitarla, y más recuerdos invadían su mente mientras revisaba los nombres, en un momento desvió su mirada al estomago de Integra, había crecido bastante, el no recordaba hace cuanto tiempo había visto a una mujer en ese estado

De repente alguien entro al cuarto, abriendo la puerta y metiendo en primera una bolsa blanca que contenía una cajita del mismo color, luego con una gran sonrisa entro al lugar, Integra sabia que ese tipo se había esforzado, el complacería sus caprichos no solo porque la amaba o porque no quería morir, por alguna razón estas tres personas se habían vuelto un poco más tranquilas, pero siempre había unos que otros sonidos de balas por el lugar, algunos gritas y varias risas de esas que solo Alucard sabe lanzar para sacar de quicio a su ama

Por su parte Alucard, como había pensado esa vida de humano que llevaba no era nada fácil, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna forma, por que el solo hecho de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Integra, era suficiente, el siempre veía su vientre y pensaba si el también había nacido de alguien así…o solo surgió del infierno, no lo sabía, lo que sabía era que esa "cosa" crecía cada vez más, había momentos de que tenía miedo de que crezca tanto que Integra iba a explotar, no podía entender como una mujer podía ponerse de esa forma, es mas nunca lo había entendido, en otros tiempos cada vez que veía a una humana en ese estado le daban ganas de matarla y abrir sus entrañas para ver que había de especial en ella, porque no era cuestión de raza o de poder

era sumamente fascinante el estado de su amada, cuando ponía su mano sobre el estomago de ella podía sentir vida, y era hasta excitante la forma en la que podía sentir unos pequeños golpes en sus manos, no podía creerlo enserio había un pequeño humano allí, sin más se agacho y puso su cabeza para poder escuchar mejor a ese pequeño ser y no supo si fue su imaginación pero sintió como si pudiera escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, al hacerlo algo corrió por su mejilla que se quedo en la vestimenta de la mujer, una lagrima, pero él no sentía triste, ni lamentaba algo, era la primera vez que había derramado una lagrima por algo así, no lo entendía, estaba asustado se vio los dedos con los cuales se había secado ese liquido, ella solo lo veía en silencio, el no pudo resistirse y abrazo la cintura de Integra ella no emitió ni un sonido solo se quedo disfrutando el calor que le proporcionaba

Ella era la más feliz de los tres, su tan querido sueño se había cumplido, siempre ponía sus manos encima de su tesoro, y cerraba los ojos sintiendo su compañía, ya no podía esperar más a ver crecer a esa personita, enseñarle varias cosas, abrazarlo, vestirlo, alimentarlo, habían instantes en los que creía que era un sueño y que un día despertaría, al pensar eso se entristecía pero siempre que pensaba eso aparecía el vampiro para decirle que era real y que no tenía que preocuparse que siempre estaría para protegerla, ella no podía desear mas, se cuidaba lo mas que podía, por eso mismo había dejado de trabajar, claro que siempre iba a ayudar a su fiel amigo, pero siempre era corrida por el por qué sabía bien si empezaba no descansaría hasta terminar, había pensado en aprender a hacer más cosas de una madre como cocinar, coser, tejer…pero eso no se le daba tan bien así que se limito a hacer las cosas que sabía lo mejor que podía, de todas formas no iba a ser una madre muy normal y ni que decir del padre, pero teniendo a Walter cerca se sentía aliviada

Así de alguna forma esa peculiar familia esperaba la llegada de un 5to Integrante, por que 5to? Porque la cuarta Integrante aun la seguían esperando para estar completos, aunque ninguno de ellos la mencione ella aun vivía en el fondo de ellos y jamás seria olvidada, a pesar de eso ellos eran felices La madre que había tenido un hijo con El padre según su nombre debería exterminar y El abuelito que podría parecer el más normal de ellos pero que en realidad era todo un asesino que ahora llevaba una vida algo normal, ese tiempo fue el mejor que podrían haber vivido, Integra siempre pidiendo cosas raras, Alucard rápidamente cumpliendo órdenes y Walter aclarando dudas

Ese tiempo fue lleno de felicidad…

**Y aquí está, no sé si quieren saber qué es lo que paso después o quieren quedarse con la idea de que Seras murió y terminaron con un "y vivieron felices por siempre" o quieren saber qué es lo que paso…si quieren que suba ese "extra" me lo dicen pero si les gusta este final pues háganmelo saber**

**Bien ahora si me siento con el derecho de pedir esto: un review? Claro si llegaste hasta aquí me lo merezco no? De todas formas hacer estas cosas no es tan fácil como parece…o aun no me lo merezco?...**

**De todas formas gracias!, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y haberlo seguido a pesar de que tardaba demasiado…igual mil gracias por haberme acompañado y en fin en especial a estas personas que hasta este punto me dejaron un lindo comentario muchicsimas gracias a: Celtíca, AlexandraRomance, Kirara Hell, Asdf, Sobeyda S. Dracul, Gabriel, Celeste, la-novh94, cata, kuroneko, Litah, Amorfous Thing, Ameerah al-Azim, Aimeshuca, Panakeias y a Guest muchas gracias X3**


End file.
